Unfulfilled Destinies
by lovinglovexx
Summary: Sequel to There Were Two: (Modern) - Rebirth of Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost. Will the past be repeated or will they be able to change it?
1. Arendelle Skaters

Hi. I'm Elsa Arendelle. I'm 24 years old, single. My features consists of natural platinum blonde hair that went a little down past my shoulders, baby blue eyes, freckles and pale skin.

I'm the owner of the family owned company, Arendelle Skaters.

My company owns skating rinks all over the world & donates free classes to aspiring ice skaters.

I grew up in a small town called Arendelle in Norway. Growing up my parents Skaters company had boomed greatly, opening new locations around the United States and Europe. Soon after their death, the company was in the hands of I, since I was the eldest. However, Skaters could no longer stay open in Europe once I went to the Big Apple to host my company. The United States had the largest number of skating rinks owned by my family which made the location move easier.

I live on the Upper East Side with my sister Anna and cousin Rapunzel. Anna currently works as a barista at Starbucks until she finishes college while Rapunzel works as a teachers assistant for elementary school to match with her Education degree.

I already went through college, getting a masters in Business to make sure everything with the company goes smoothly.

Anna and Rapunzel weren't always so busy and always were involved in the nightlife while I was either at the office or home, flipping through papers drinking coffee to get me through the day or night.

Since my company was a big booming business in NYC, I was pretty much known to every company there is out there. Especially some companies who sent their best guys to woo me so they can get their hands on share of my companies assets but my father taught me better. It was good because I didn't have much experience with guys which ended up in some calling me a 'prude' because I didn't want to do anything with them. Can you really blame me for wanting to be independent in the business world? It's scary out there.

So, there's how my life goes. Filled with documents after documents, occasional nightlife, business meetings, coffee from stands on the street and two hyper active family members. Oh, did I mention they both have boyfriends? Life was pretty crazy for me in NYC, then again it is NYC.

I'm not sure if it's the NYC vibe but there's some days were I don't understand anything. Some days, I was even unsure of my existence, my past.

**A/N: I know in There Were Two, Elsa & Anna's parents did not die. I lacked character development in that story, greatly. There would be scenes vividly detailed about Rapunzel and Anna this time, I promise. The story, I basically focused it more on Jelsa conflict then actually Jelsa as a couple. If you have not read There Were Two, I'm not sure how to story is going to turn out. I highly recommend you read it before you read this or you won't understand what happened in some situations. Thank you to my readers that decided to follow me onto this great journey of writing, you guys inspired me so much to write again with all your compliments. It really means a lot. Thank you.**


	2. Whom Destroys

Hello, my name is Jack Frost. I'm 25 years old, single. My features consists of short snow-like hair, bright blue eyes, a square shape jaw and pale skin.

I grew up in the small town of Burgess in Pennsylvania, surrounded by a loving family which consisted of a little sister and a mother. My father had died when I was younger for an unknown cause, my mother either didn't know or didn't want to tell us. Even if she didn't want to tell us, I didn't mind because I respected her judgement.

I moved to NYC with a couple of friends to get a start on a career that will lead me down a successful path. I had gotten a chance to work at the MOMA (Museum of Modern Art) which was fortunate because I have an art major.

I live on the Upper East Side with my friends, that I mentioned earlier: Kristoff and Eugene. Kristoff was a really built guy but we teased him about his blond hair, it was so really shaggy but his girlfriend seemed to love it. Eugene always thought he was a ladies man but his girlfriend would get angry if she ever heard him say that.

We weren't busy men. We had our jobs and our time schedules, even if they did interfere with some plans we managed to work them out. At least once every week when Kristoff and Eugene would go hang out with their girlfriends, I would go clubbing. As curious as I was, I could never go over to Anna's house and no one would want to tell me the reason why. Well, I knew the reason. They obviously were doing something but the thought of that disgusted me.

Since I was a loner in college, I didn't mind the alone setting but something threw me off about it. There's just some days where your heart itches for something new, a tugging string looking for a wave of passion or love but you never find the right person. Sometimes, my own existence was a struggle for me.

Here I am, in the Big Apple, the big NYC, where cultures thrive all over the place and subways smell. Yet, here I am, alone, looking for who knows what... a place to call my own. Maybe a person to call home. But I'm a burden to everyone, I only destroy instead of love.

**_That's the story of Jack Frost, the loner who destroys. _**

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON BOTH STORIES. I am open to any suggestions and ideas. If I do use your ideas, I would give you a shot out. I'm not promising to use them. But guys, seriously. It means a lot to me.**

**Remember: This story is going to be...interesting. **


	3. Nighttime Surprises

I slowly walked out of my room, rubbing my eyes making my way towards the breakfast counter. I sat on the high stool and put my head on the table, groaning.

"Good Morning Sunshine." A high voice rang through my ears, quickly looking up I saw a red hair with a platinum blonde streak with hair in two pigtails.

"This is not a good morning Anna." I mumbled while she passed me a cup of coffee, I looked at it and then her, "Black?" She nodded and I took a sip.

"Are you going to work today?" She said cheerfully, I nodded my head and she frowned. Ever since we moved to NYC and our parents, Anna and I barely hung out because I was so caught up in paperwork while her job was only part-time. I felt bad for her because when we were younger, we hung out all the time and we couldn't be separated. We've became so close that she even got a similar hair color to mine as one streak to tell that we're sister because you wouldn't be able to due to our different features. Describing it in season, I looked more like a winter lover and Anna was a spring lover which is ironic because it's both our favorite seasons.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" Rapunzel called out from behind. Her hair was long, I mean very long and I never understood why she kept it like that. It had to be heavy, especially when she keeps it in such a thick braid.

"10, 11. Depends, why?" I asked yawning.

"Just want to know, don't you have off tomorrow?" I nodded and they smiled back, I had no idea what they were planning but usually it's nothing good. You learn to shrug it off after a while, they were both 3 years younger than me, legal adults so whatever they do, I let them. As long as it's no drugs, horrible guys and stupid stuff, I was fine.

"Alright you weirdos, I'm going to get ready for work. You two doing anything special today? Do you guys have off?"  
"No, we're both working today. We're stuck in your position, expect we get out earlier." Anna said giving her biggest grinned and I just rolled my eyes.

"This would be you when I pass away, just remember that Anna!" I said, walking away from the kitchen and into the bathroom. As I washed myself up, I hummed along to the melody of _Skinny Love_, the cover done by Birdy. Stepping out, I went into my room and looked for something appropriate to wear. It was spring outside, breezy and warm but not too warm. I pulled on a black pencil skirt, blue silk short sleeve top with a black blazer. Looking through my shoe collection, well the house shoe collection, it was convenient that Anna, Rapunzel and I had the same foot size but I was grateful about it. We pretty much have the same style when it comes to shoes but to clothing, it was impossible to borrow each others since we were so different. I slipped on a pair of blue pumps that would match the color of my shoe and obviously a color coordinated bag. That's the thing when it comes to me, everything had to be coordinated or I think I looked like a clown. As I got my snowflake necklace from my parents, I put it around my neck and soon after, pulled my hair to the side and braided it. Smiling at the reflection in the mirror, I grabbed my bag. Saying bye to Anna, who already had waffles and eggs stuffed in her mouth and Rapunzel, lecturing her to eat like a lady, I laughed in my head. I can't deal with these two. As I made my way into my work building, all I was thinking was another day of paper hell and after 3 years, I'm surprised all this work hasn't killed me. Walking into my office, there it was, a big stack of papers of work to look throughout location damages, classes, offers, and other stuff. The sad thing about this work is that I actually have to read these papers before signing them off for approval. You would think people would be more considerate and compact it into a portfolio instead of giving it sheet by sheet. Maybe I should do that, make them compact them into a portfolio or notebook instead of giving it to me sheet by sheet. Hours passed by, drinking three cups of black coffee brought back from an assistant and I was finally done. Looking at my phone, It was about 9 pm. The night sky has fallen and I'm just now realizing, I was engrossed into my work that I haven't been able to tell if it was dark or light. Groaning, I collected my bag and made my way out of the building, closing up. Everyone leaves around 8 pm, I send my staff home off to their families and duties because I know how it feels to be surrounded by too much. I'm usually the last person here, so I would have to lock up. As I drove my car back to my apartment, I noticed that the lights were turned off. How odd. The elevator ride seemed to be longer than I anticipated, those lights were never off until I got home. Walking in, I see popcorn and DVD's all over the floor then looked at the living room. Anna and Rapunzel sleep with their boyfriends, Kristoff and Eugene. Kristoff was bulk, he was well built and had shaggy blond hair that Anna adored while Eugene had brown hair and seemed to have an overprotective love for Rapunzel. I smiled and sighed, at times like this I wish I had someone but then I remember, guys use me for my company. I softly made my way to the kitchen, in need for a cup of orange juice I sat a glass on the table and started pouring. I sat on the stools by the breakfast counter as I sighed, putting my heads in my hand.

"Hey." I let out a yelp and fell off of the stools, only to be captured by a pair of hands. "I'm sorry." I looked up to see a boy with snow white hair but I couldn't make out the rest of his facial features.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed-whispered towards him, setting myself back up and pushing him away from me.

"Whoa, calm down feisty pants. I'm a friend of Kristoff's & Eugene. I started feeling like a third wheel so I came to the-"  
"You are in no right to make nicknames for me. What the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that? Get out. Now." I said, causing myself to hyperventilate. I was so confused on what was going on right now.

"I can't without Eugene and Kristoff." Before he even finished his name I started screaming, "EUGENE, KRISTOFF. IT'S TIME TO GO AND TAKE YOUR WEIRD FRIEND HERE TOO."

"Elsa, what's going on?" Kristoff yawned and then saw the white hair boy in front of me. "Were you referring to him?"  
"No, I was referring to the floating air." I said sarcastically before turning on my heels and walking to my room. "Don't bring him back here. You don't sneak up on a lady like that. Learn some damn manners." I said. I can hear him saying, "What's her deal?".

"You learn to just roll with it." I heard Kristoff reply.

"What a bitch." My mouth dropped open, as I was ready to turn the door knob, I stopped. I don't even know this boy, it's not worth arguing about but how dare he. Soon, I heard the door slam and then knocks on my door.

"What the hell was that?" Rapunzel asked, "You made them leave!"

"Well, excuse me. If they didn't have their weird, creepy, snowpile hair friend scare the shit out of me then they would've stayed. I don't even know him. What did I say?"  
"Elsa, that's no excuse."  
"The apartment is under my name!" I screamed back at them, "It's 11 in the night. Do something else, you'll see your boy toys in the morning. If they come back in the morning make sure snowpile is not here!"

"I can't guarantee that." Anna said, towards me. "I'm going to bed guys. I have work in the afternoon" I rolled my eyes at Anna and Rapunzel. Rapunzel picked up her hair from the floor and made her way into her room. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, calming me down for this panic attack that I just had. At least I didn't get murdered or anything, that would've been bad. I sighed, soaking myself into the warm bubble bath that I ran for myself. After a couple of minutes, I went back into my room, slipped on some shorts and a tank top. As I was doing so, I heard Anna and Rapunzel whispering in Anna's room. I knocked on the door, softly.

"Come in!" Anna said.

"Guys, I'm sorry. Things has been a little tense at work and I'm getting stressed out. I didn't mean to flip out on Kristoff and Eugene like that. Also you guys. You know how I feel about having people I don't know in the house. I'm going to go to bed. Wake up if you need me. Goodnight." I said smiling to them, then closed the door quietly behind me. I wrapped my comforter around my body and smiled, a day off from work and a sleep in day. Fantastic. As my thoughts wrapped around on what I would do for the day, I dozed off. Let's hope I can make it through the day, stress free.

* * *

**: )**


	4. Lovely Mornings

**3rd Person POV**

The sun broke through the windows and Elsa groaned while rolling over to check her phone for the weather. Currently, it was 10:30 in the morning and 80 degrees outside. Although it was odd for the temperature to be like this in the spring, Elsa wasn't bothered by it, she was more delighted.

"ANNA!" Her voice screamed out through the halls. She must of left for work already, Elsa thought. Pulling off the covers from her body, she made her way to the shower across the hall, her foot touching the cold floor with every step. Turning the shower on, Elsa deeply sighed when the warm water touched her back as if it was a massage. I should go to the pool with this weather, it would be amazing, Elsa recalled her thoughts. As she finished taking a shower, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body making her way to the kitchen.

"Elsa?" Anna said, looking at her with her eyes wide. "Hm?" Elsa said, going through the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and a glass from the cupboard.

"Uhm." Anna said, Elsa finishing pouring her orange juice and turned around at Anna. Looking over Anna's shoulder and saw them there. Eugene, Kristoff and Rapunzel, staring at her with wide eyes while the snow-hair boy gave her a smirk. She dropped the glass with the orange juice on the floor and her eyes widened herself while her face turned red. Slowly she back into the hallway before running into her room, closing the door behind her. What. the. hell. Her phone had made a popping noise, notifying her that she got a text message. Holding up her phone, she saw it was a text from Anna, "_I'm sorry._" Knowing that her sister can hear her, she groaned really loudly. She could hear Anna pushing everyone out the door, then locking it behind her. _We left, I'm sorry again._ After a few minutes, Elsa replied, I'm going to the roof. Do not let anyone in until I say so. It's okay. As Elsa slipped on the bottom to her bathing suit, she received an okay from her sister. Sighing, she pulled on the top, fixing it so nothing can be a sundress over her body as a cover up. Holding her keys and phone in her hand, she made her way to the roof. In NYC, it was common for the roof to have a pool or a place to relax. Although it was terrifying when all three of the girls moved into the building for the first time, they soon got over it and saw the roof as an escape. Putting her phone and keys on the lounge chair, she dived into the water.

Elsa is super talented for such a small girl, Anna is too. Both girls participated in as much thing as they could when growing up, mainly because their parents want to make sure they were able to make something of themselves if the company had fell apart. Elsa has mastered the skills of singing, swimming, and ice skating while Anna mastered the skills of singing, baking and dancing. The girls were complete opposites of each other. Elsa enjoyed the cold air while Anna enjoyed the warmth, their parents figured out that it was because of their birthdays. Elsa's born on the winter solstice, December 21 while Annas' born in the middle of spring, April 20th. Elsa knew it was because of something different but she couldn't grasp her hands on it. Swimming in the water for a while, she decided it was time to get out of the water before she shrinked into wrinkles like a prune.

Making her way down the steps, she tripped over her own feet and she prepared for the worst expect a pair of warm hands grabbed her. "Be careful there." A sweet, but deep voice said. Elsa smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you." She observed his features; his almond shaped eyes were filled with hazel colored pupils; his brown hair seem to fit the shape of his head, having a little bit fall into his eyes, his smiled was wide, beautiful.

"What you staring at?" He said and Elsa turned red. "No need to blush. I'm Eric."

"Oh, I'm Elsa. You just moved here? Haven't seen you around." Elsa said, shocked at herself. She never really talked to guys, she was more of an introvert person.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago on the 24th floor. Nice to know someone beautiful lives in the building too." He said, smiling only making her blush more.

"Thank you, again."

"Hey, can I get your phone?"  
"For what?" Elsa sounded confused, holding a tight grip on her phone.

"It's okay, I'm only putting my number in your phone. If you ever wanted to hang out on the poolside or something. I promise I won't bite." Eric said, chuckling. Elsa smiled and gave him her phone. He started tapping numbers on her iPhone before handing it back. "See you around, Elsa." He said, winking at her.

"See you around, Eric." She smiled, "Thank you for catching me."  
"Thank you for falling." He said and Elsa blushed harder. He walked away, up the stairs while he walked down. He's cute and smooth, nice. Her thoughts had recalled in her head. Maybe I'll text him later on. Sighing, she turned the keys into her door and saw Anna standing there with a big smile.

"Who was that?" Anna said, squeaking.

"Who?" Elsa said, acting like she didn't know anything.

"The brown hair guys, the one you were talking to."

"Anna, I tripped and he caught me. Stopping me from possible brain damage. It was nothing serious."

"So, why'd he take your phone?" The question caught Elsa off guard, making her simply walk to her room. "Oh, come on Elsie. You finally talk to a guy and you won't tell me! That's not fair. When I told you about Kristoff, you almost killed me." Elsa turned around and smiled at Anna, "I am the bigger sister here, Anna." Anna opened her mouth to protest then closed it, groaned and walked away. Elsa laughed but quickly put her lips over her mouth.

_Hey_, a text came from her phone. She was confused, Eric gave her his number.

_Eric?_

_No, it's Jack. Who's Eric?_

_Jack?_

_The snow-hair weirdo. Who's Eric?_

_How'd you get-nevermind. None of your business. What do you want?_

_Geez, just wanted to have a normal conversation._

_I thought I was a bitch._

Elsa thought about sending the last message but sent it anyways. A couple minutes passed by until she got a response.

_Nevermind._

Happy that, that conversation was over. She texted Eric.

_Hey Eric. It's Elsa._

_Elsa? Elsa, who? Are you talking about the beautiful blond girl who fell in front of me?_

_In my opinion, I'm not beautiful. Elsa said, giggling._

_In your opinion, in mind you're a goddess. How's your afternoon going?_

_My sisters home so we might just watch a movie or she'll have her boyfriend come over._

_Want to freak her out?_

_How?_

_Invite me over._

_How would that freak her out?_

_You're inviting a random boy into the house, I mean. Did you tell her about me?_

_She kind of saw us talking..._

_She's younger than you, isn't she?_

_Yes._

_Can I still come over? Elsa thought about it, then smiled._

_Yes. 15G. Come down in an half an hour._

_Okay, beautiful : )_

"Anna! Is Kristoff coming over?"  
"Yes! Rapunzel and Eugene is coming too! No one else, why?"

"Just wondering!" Elsa quickly took a shower and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a crop top. Everyone sat in front of the TV, ready to watch a movie on Netflix when the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa shrugged her shoulders, putting a smirk on her face. She went to the door and opened in, there walked in Eric. She gave him a hug, "Guys, this is Eric. Our neighbor." Everyone looked at the two with their mouths open, shocked. Anna mumbled, "Uh oh." Then a fellow, snow-hair person came through the door.

"Guys, why is the-" Jack stopped once he saw a tall, manly figure in front of him. "Oh, That's why." He said. "I wanted to tell you that I'm not in the mood for watching movies tonight. Call me if you need me. Alright?" He said, walking out the apartment. Elsa eyed him suspiciously then looked at Anna. _Why is he always here?_ She mouthed and Anna shrugged her arms. Elsa knew Anna was up to something, after all it was her little sister.

"Alrighty then. Lets start the Netflix marathon." Elsa said, breaking the silence. She made room for Eric to sit down next to her, laying her head on his shoulder while the movies played. She sighed but then felt Eric playing with her hair, only making her smile. The day had gone by so quickly, she didn't even know. Her eyes began to get heavy and she drifted off to sleep in Eric's arm.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to give a third person point of view in the story. I don't know how I feel about it. What do you guys think? Should I switch it up between first and third? Also, I realized that Eric is the prince in The Little Mermaid however, that isn't the Eric I included in the story. Eric is just a random guy that happens to be her neighbor.**


	5. Rude Awakenings

As I stirred in my sleep, I found my head hitting a tough surface. Looking up, I realized that it was Eric's chest that I hit. While he snored, I looked around the living room and everyone was knocked out and the TV was on the Netflix homepage, the room reeked of butter due to the popcorn. I removed Eric's' arm from my waist and woke him up.

"Huh?" He said, looking up at me he smiled, "And to think this was a dream." I giggled and put a finger to my mouth, symbolizing him to be quiet. He looked at the group and laughed softly while getting up.

"I guess this is parting time." He said, frowning. I nodded, "We can hang out another time. I promise. Night Eric. Get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." His eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned red. "Goodnight beautiful." He said, slowly closing the door behind him. I sighed with a happy tone and quietly made my way to my room. Eric had no idea who I am, that I own a big company but he shows tendering care. I smiled to myself while opening the door to my room. I closed it behind me and turned on the light, I flipped around and saw a figure. Opening my mouth to scream, the hand covered my mouth. I looked up and saw the snow-like hair boy. Jack.

"Do you have anything better to do then scare the shit out of me?" I asked, slightly annoyed at his presence. I guess he heard the annoyance in my voice and smirked, "No. I got bored at home so I decided to scare the shit out of Elsa. She seems to enjoy it." I stared at him, unamused.

"How'd you even get in here?" I asked, folding my hands over my waist.

"You left the door open." _Shit, I'm always doing that._

"You're such a freako. I'm going to wake them up again."

"NO. Don't. I want to get to know you. Please. Then I'll leave you alone." Jack said, jumping out towards me. I looked at him to protest then close my mouth. I grumbled a fine before I sat on my bed with my legs cross. "Sit down." I said, patting onto the mattress. He nodded and sat down, his legs crossed like mine was and just stared. "What?"

"I'm curious about your hair." He asked, "It looks like mine except mine looks more like snow."

"I was born with it. I'm not sure why, no one in my family has this color. I just figured that it was a genetic mutation. I didn't mind, I was always the odd child." I said, shrugging.

"Oh." He said, quietly and fumbled with his fingers. "My hair is a recessive trait. My great-great-great grandpa had it and I ended up with it. I didn't enjoy it growing up."

"Neither did I." I said, whispering and hugged my own body. Growing up with my hair, I was called, "Grandma" or "White-hair freak" but I didn't like to think about it.

"Is it just your sister, Rapunzel and you?" He asked. Sadly I nodded a yes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay Jack. People wonder how a 24 year-old female can take care of two 20 year olds."

"I would wonder too. Anna is a handful..." I laughed at his comment, quickly putting my hand over my mouth.

"That's my little sister, I would expect her to be. Do you have any siblings?" As I finished, asking the question his face dropped and didn't look at me.

"I had a sister." He whispered with a crack in his voice. I decided not to ask him any questions about his sister, it must of been terrible for him.

"So, who's this Eric?" He turned back to me and the question stumbled me.

"Just a neighbor."

"Really, so why were you cuddle up into his lap? Sleeping?" He said, winking at me. I slapped his leg and he chuckled.

"It's not like that Jack-" I stared at him, trying to figure out his last name. "Frost. My last name is Frost."

"Oh, okay but seriously, it's not like that. He happens to be my neighbor, showing a very good interest in me."

"Did you have any boyfriends before?" He asked looking down at his hands. I found his questions and actions to be very suspicious.

"No." I said. He looked up at me with happiness filled in his blue eyes. "A pretty girl like you has never had a boyfriend. Wow."

"Well, you'll be surprised on how many boys try to woo me. It was only to get their hands on my company so I didn't bother with guys much. Eric just doesn't know I own a big company."

"Oh yeah, Ardenelle Skaters. My uncle owns one of your skating rinks downtown. Do you skate?"

"Yeah along with singing and swimming."

"What about Anna? Is clumsiness and awkwardness her specialty?" I rolled my eyes, "She's my baby sister, you aren't allowed to make fun her. She's good with singing, dancing and baking. We're exactly opposites. I'm fond of the cold but she hates it. She likes the warmth." I said, smiling.

"I like the cold too. I guess we have a lot in common." Jack said winking at me, then his face expression softened. "Can I do something?" He whispered and I looked at him confused. He pulled me and gave me a kiss. Shocked at his kiss, I stiffened but then fell into it. I couldn't help but kiss him back, his lips were so soft and then I felt him slowly putting his weight on me. As my body was laid down on the bed, still stuck in a kiss, an electric shock pulled us away from each went through us. We both jumped at the feeling, making us fall on top of each other on the floor. We looked at each other terrified, then looked around the room and saw nothing.

"What the hell?" We whispered at the same time.

"Uhm Jack..." I started and his face looked hurt. "I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't-."

"It's okay." I whispered then looked at my arm, a welt began to arise onto my arm. "Jack, look at your arm." He looked at it then his eyes widened then looked at me. The shape of a crescent appeared on our arms, identical.

"What the fuck?" He said. I stumbled back on my bed, confused. My head started spinning and I felt a heavy figure picking me up. Soon, everything went black and all I heard was Jack's voice saying my name.

_The blade of the skates dug into the icy ground as I twirled around, landing each spin that I did. Throughout the whole competition, I held in my breath and would look at my parents cheering me on. Then, my skates became loose and I lost my balance. I felt a sharp neck through my pain and saw that the loose skate and cut my neck, blood was everywhere. My parents and Anna screamed out in horror. Anna touching the blood all over my body, trying to get me to stay awake. "Elsa, no. Elsa, please."_

I woke up screaming, touching my neck to see if there was a cut there; there wasn't any. I could feel myself sweating, I looked around and saw Rapunzel, Eugene, Eric and Kristoff staring at me. Eric, coming closer to me and wiping my sweaty hair off my forehead, sitting me up, I could see Rapunzel looking at me with happy eyes.

"Hey, where's Anna?"

"Outside. Would you like me to get her?" Eric said, jumping off the bed. I gave him a smile and nodded. He turned towards me with hesitant, "Do you want Jack in here too?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged, both came in at the same time. The whole group looked at me, Anna with her eyes open and Jack with concern on his face.

"Guys, can I talk to Anna alone?" I asked and Jack spoke up, "I'm not leaving." I rolled my eyes at the agression in his voice. Right on cue Eric walked up to me, "Feel better, El. I'll come in the morning to check up on you", he kissed my head before waving goodbye to everyone. I could feel Jack's intense stare on me, I couldn't look at him because I know he'll make me feel guilty with his eyes in general.

"Anna. Did Mama or Papa say anything about a crescent or a moon meaning something?" Anna thought for a while, changing her face expression from happy then to confused. Looking at Jack and I she said, "Why?"

* * *

**Elsa's a playa :D**


	6. The Light & The Dark

"Just wondering." I said, crossing my arms over each other, hiding the welt from Anna's eyes. "Storytime for Elsie." I smiled, patting on the bed next to me. Anna laughed and started, "Well it was said that a crescent means that the faith is written in the stars. However, it isn't said if its good or bad unless it touches the skin..." Jack and I looked at each other with wide eyes, terrified. I unfolded my arms and showed Anna the welt and she jumped back, she looked over to Jack and then back at me, "Jack do you..." He nodded and showed her his welt. "You two must watch the crescent, if the stories are true, your crescent would turn black if your faith is dangerous." I looked at Jack, sighing. "I'll leave you two alone for now." Anna whispered, closing the door behind her. I fumbled with my fingers then looked up at him.

"I don't think we should be around each other...This is only going to distract me from-" I could see his eyes fill with sadness, "You're right. Goodbye Elsa." He mumbled walking out of the room. My voice only cracked when I whispered, "Goodbye Jack." I could still feel his keys on the lips, the shock that erupted from our bodies. It felt so right but so wrong, I worried about Erich. He is so sweet, caring and Jack, he didn't matter now because he was gone. A soft knock came from the outside of my door and I screamed out a come in. Not to my surprise, Anna had walked in.

"Hey, everyone left. Eugene took Rapunzel out to get her mind off of things." Anna said, sitting on my bed. Sometimes, I felt like Anna was the bigger sister, she has been there when I always suffocated myself or feeling down. She held me a tight hug, there was no need to tell her what happened; she knows me well enough to tell by the emotions on my face.

"Talk to Erich. He'll make you feel better. He really cares about you, Els. His face when he left was so puzzled, he told me he was seriously worried."

"Maybe later." I mumbled to Anna and she sighed. "I'll leave you alone. Knock on my door if you need anything." I nodded at her while she left my room. Sighing, I layed back into my bed, curling up into a ball. Quietly letting sobs break through and tears fall out. What if we were in danger? What will happen to us? My work grew into fear with the more questions I thought. Soon, these questions different me to sleep.

- ? -

An electric shock shook the cave from below. Awakening the blue light, traped in a globe, making the dark characters scream out in mercy. A crescent shape flew up in the air, slowly fading away, putting a snowflake in its place.

"Who woke up the snow?!" A low, sinister voice screamed. "How?! We destroyed every single person who had control over the winter."

"The dark cannot be forever if this light shines, we must find a way to get rid of it. We must win."

"How?! The crescent would never reveal the location." Another crescent flew into the air, putting a snowflake next to the already made one.

"THERE'S TWO?!" A voice boomed through the cave. "THERE CANNOT BE TWO. TWO IS TOO STRONG FOR US."

"The prophecy..."

"The prophecy shall not be fulfilled. Send all the shadow creatures out to every country and make sure they find these two winter creatures and bring them back to us. All light should be gone." All three voices agreed with each other, commanding the shadow creatures to go and they all flew out. As one retreated back to her room, she thought closely. "If there is two, they have to be a couple. Pitch, come here!" Her best shadow appeared. "Look for two." The horse neighed and went on its way.

- Elsa's POV -

Waking up screaming again, I turned to see a friendly tan skinned boy, holding my hands. When he saw my eyes opening, he pushed the sweaty hair out of my face and I smiled at him. "I hope you don't mind, Anna let me in." He said nervously and I giggled. He tightened the grip on my hand and saw me struggling to sit up, "Oh. Here." He said, helping me sit up and leaning my back against the headboard.

"What time is it? I have to get to work?" I said, ready to jump out of the bed. He put his hand over my body and shook his head no.

"Anna put your trustee Marshmallow and Olaf in charge for a week. You need some rest." He said, sternly. "I made you breakfast." His face lighting up and he put a tray over my lap. The tray had a stack of pancakes, some eggs, two sausages and a cup of orange juice. "Anna told me what you liked so, I made it in the kitchen. Don't worry. I cleaned it up." He said, smiling motioning for me to eat. Instead of eating, I just cried.

"Oh, no. Did I do something wrong?" He said, panicking. I wiped my tears off my face and laughed.

"No Eric, you did everything perfect. You're the first guy who didn't try to woo me to get their hands on my company and -" He cut me off with a kiss and I couldn't help but melt into it. This kiss was different than the one I got from Jack, there was passion, love and care. He pulled away, smiling while my face turned red.

"Eat, Elsa." I nodded and took a bite out of the pancakes. I looked up at him and see his eyes darting between the food and me. "Yes Eric, it taste delicious. Thank you." He gave me a great smile, "I'll leave you alone with your food." Kissing me on my forehead while I went back to eating my food.

- ? -

A blast of snow sprinkled on the ground, shaking the land while rocks rolled over. Snowflakes appeared in the sky, except one was dull and the other was bright. The oldest rock looked at the sky confused and held out his hand.

"Snow. It's not winter." He looked at his hand and up at the sky. He gasped at the air, seeing that two giant snowflakes were dancing around each other. "How?" He whispered and the rest of the trolls looked around. "The dark defeated the last two. Comusing them into ultimate darkness, there's no way they could've gotten out." He whispered to the rest of the group. The moon shone, speaking the the eldest rock.

_The prophecy was not fulfilled, my dear friend. The last two had died with the capabilities of winter but their faith is still written in the stars, written on the moon. They are mortal and have no protection but family. The dark will be able to destroy them. They must find a way to get their power back, you mustn't help. Do not tell Kristoff anything if he comes to you for he knows who these two are._

The light had faded and the eldest troll sighed. He didn't want to hide anything from Kristoff but if the moon requested it. He must.

- Elsa POV -

Eric and I were talking about our lives. I found out that he worked as an intern at a law-firm downtown and they he went back to school to get his doctorate for law. I nodded and praised his determination and I talked to him about my hard work at Arendelle Skaters.

"I'm surprised you don't look like an old lady now. Is that why your hair is so blonde?" He said while laughing and I pushed him. Soon, the door busted in wide open and their stood a red-eyed Jack.

"JACK!" Rapunzel, Anna, Eugene and Kristoff was screaming. I cowered on my bed and Eric jumped at the sound. Jack looked so angry, so infuriated but then there was sadness covering his eyes. I looked at the welt on his arms, it was turning blue then I looked at mine. It was normal. As if at a fast pace, Jack kissed me but instead of falling back into his kiss, I pushed him away.

"What the hell, Jack?" I screamed at him and he just stared at me, ignoring Eric's presence.

"Please, Elsa. Give me a cha-"

"WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER JACK. WHAT POINT OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"IT'S TOO LATE ELSA. LOOK." He showed me the crescent even though I saw it. I quickly stood off the bed and hid behind Eric.

"WHO IS THIS?" Jack screamed.

"MY BOYFRIEND." I looked up at Eric and I could see him smiling. The rest of the group just dropped their mouth and Jack's eyes only filled with more anger.

"SCREW YOUR BOYFRIEND." My eyes widened. "JACK. YOU. NEED. TO. GO."

"ELSA."

"YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE."

"ELSA IT DOESN'T MATTER. WE'RE DOOMED. WE. CANNOT. CHANGE. THIS."

"THEN WHY HASN'T MINE DARKENED." I screamed back and he stood quiet. "Wait, what?"

"Eric, I can't be with you right now. I'm sorry." I ran out my room, crying and slammed the bathroom door behind me; locking it.

"Thanks Jack. Didn't even give it a week before you ruined it. Fucking dick." I could hear Eric, mumbling and holding back tears. There was a loud slam for the door and I only cried louder.

"JACK, YOU'RE AN IDIOT. SHE WAS FINALLY GETTING HAPPY AND YOU JUST-" I cried at the fact that Anna was screaming at him but she was right. Eric is a guy who made me happy, he made me smile more than I ever did in my life and I was changing. I could hear Anna kicking and screaming, telling Kristoff to get off of her as he said, "Calm down feisty pants." Through my tears, I giggled. Kristoff and I called her feisty pants because of her temper. "I'm calm, I'm calm." She said walking away and then I heard a thud. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE JACK." I wiped the tears off my face and walked out the bathroom door. The whole hallway got quiet and turned towards me. Anna quickly standing up and brushing herself off, smiling at me. "Calm down feisty pants." I whispered to her, making everyone but Jack laughed and left her pouting. I cleared my throat as if I was calm but I knew everyone saw that my eyes were red. I turned towards Jack, fixing my clothing, "Anna is right. Eric is a guy who has made me happier than I've ever been, since my father died. However, it is ruined now because you want to throw your fit. I understand that your crescent is getting dark but-"

"Elsa."

"Don't interrupt me."

"ELSA LOOK AT YOUR ARM." Anna screamed, shaking her head and crying into Kristoff's chest. Unlike Jack's, mine was completely black. It contrasted the color of my skin and I only cried. Anna looked at Jack and whispered, "What have you done?" Then everything went black, all I can hear was Anna crying my name.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh!**


	7. Lifted

**A/N: Guys, Elsa's acting the way she is for a reason. She's unsure of her feelings towards Jack, she's scared. It'll change the more the story develops. I went too fast in that last chapter because I didn't want to give away too much. **

* * *

**ANNA POV -**

* * *

As soon as Elsa fell on the floor, I freaked out. Kristoff and Eugene already managed to get Elsa off the floor, made their way to put her into her bed. Jack, on the other hand was forced out of the house with my anger raging. I'm not sure if he'll listen to me but I made it clear that he wasn't welcomed to see Elsa, ever. If the pressure of pain/stress from Jack caused the darkening of the crescent then I no longer wanted him around. I couldn't tell them about the full effect of the crescent, especially Elsa, she'll be out of the apartment in a second. The crescent was a symbol of magical beings that are no longer capable of their abilities, they are given to those who had ancestors or reincarnations of those who once had it. The single ones are given to those who act alone and their faith color isn't shown but if it's a double, like Jacks & Elsa, it shows the effect of them being around each other and that they were together before. Their faith also determines whether the loved ones around them will die or live. For the sake of happiness, I was glad that we left that book in Norway because it was one of a kind and if Elsa ever got her hands on it...I don't even want to think about the outcome. Looking at the time, it was about 12 pm. It was an hour since Elsa had knocked out, an hour since Elsa kicked Eric out, an hour since Jack had a temper tantrum about the crescent and another second too long to not have my sister conscious. I looked up at Kristoff who was staring at me, knowing he was looking to make sure I was alright. Kristoff knew better than to bother me in deep thought and I loved how to he knew so well. He pulled me into a hug, playing with the red hair that fell down my bad. It has been a while since my braid was undone, Kristoff loved to have my hair like that because it reminded him of the day we first met.

"She's going to me okay." He mumbled into my hair, kissing the tip of my head and hugging me closer.

"I hope so." I whispered so softly, I wasn't even sure he heard me. Another hour passed by, I shifted in my seat and started playing with Elsa's hair. I sighed, knowing the only way that I can help her is singing, singing had always calmed us down when it came to stress. It was the foundation that we grew up on, both of our parents singing down the hallways, carrying up the steps, holding us, it was as if our life was a musical. I slowly dragged my chair towards her head and began:

_I never knew I lost you til I found you  
__And I never guess how close you were to me  
__And now I wanna throw my arms around you  
__Tell one thousand tales that will outside you  
__Everything about you tells me this was meant to be_

As I finished the end of the verse, Elsa started twisting even more. I looked at Rapunzel and nodding for her to sing with me this time. She smiled and we both started:

_I'm on your side_  
_Lets take this ride_  
_And together we're facing the world_  
_Doing things nobody done before_  
_And the great divide_  
_Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

As we finished, Elsa only flipped more and started sweating. Wait, Elsa doesn't sweat. I never seen her sweat a day in her life, even when she had nightmares.

"Wait, why is she sweating?" Rapunzel asked.

"I-I-I don't know. We need to wake her-" Elsa shot out of her laying position, sitting straight and screamed. Rapunzel and I both went towards her bed side, our eyes were filled with worried. She looked at both of us, happy with tears and hugged us tight.

"I thought I lost you two." She whispered and I pulled away, "You really think this Arendelle is going to leave you? Ha," I said, trying to make her laugh and she did. "I'm pretty sure Punzie will wrap you up with her hair in a quick second."

"It's true! She's done it before Els. Don't make her do it." Eugene said and Rapunzel gave him the death stare, making both him cower and apologize while Elsa and I laughed.

"I had a bad nightmare. I was trapped down by a figure and I watched another one kill you and Rapunzel. I kept screaming and pulling at the figure, it wouldn't let me go. It killed Eugene and Kristoff the second time, then I started tossing and turning, it finally let go of me. Then, I saw Eric. Oh, Eric. The creature stabbed him straight in the heart and he fell over, trying to give me a hug. Then I saw that the creature who stabbed him was Jack and then Jack started coming towards with me, with the knife and, and he killed me and everything. I was so scared, I really think-"

"You really think I have the guts to kill you?" I saw Jack when he interrupted her, standing by her door frame; his face puzzled and filled with pain. I stood up, in fury after seeing Elsa's horrified reaction, "Didn't I tell you to never come back!" I said, feeling the heat of anger rushing to my face and turned it red. "I did this to her." He whispered to me, his voice croaked, "I just wanted to-"

"Jack." I heard Elsa whisper underneath her breath, softly and confused. Jack and I turned to look at her and fumbled with her fingers. "What have we done?" I can see the pain glazing her eyes, tears were ready to pour out. I was confused, I looked at Jack's arm and then at Elsa's both crescent were as dark as midnight but something was off about it. It was raising, as if it was ready to pop out of their skin, Elsa brushed her hand over it. Jack stumbled towards her and just because Elsa said his name, I moved out of his way. He looked at Elsa which face was turned away from him now, facing the window. "We can figure out how to fix this together?" I could hear his faint whisper, then Elsa snapped her head around.

"How Jack? What power do we have to change this? To stop all this pain?" Her voice cracked and Jack just held her as soon as she started to cry.. "I just want everyone to be safe. What if this crescent can kill them? I can't lose Anna and Punzie - again." I stood shocked at that statement, Rapunzel and I looked at each other then put our faces to hang towards the ground. I went out to touch Elsa but Kristoff put my hand down and held it, "Let them be. Let's go make some of those Norwegian deserts that she likes." I walked out the room and was followed by Rapunzel and Eugene.

* * *

**- ELSA POV -**

* * *

I could feel my tears, soaking up Jack's baby blue v-neck and clinging to his body. I didn't know what to expect from this crescent.

"If you would like, we could patch it up to hide it from people." He said, smiling at me.

"Why haven't I thought that before?" I said and he smiled. "Where's the gausing and markers?"

"The closet doors with the mirrors." He nodded and I sat on the edge of the bed. I played with the crescent on my arm. I looked up at the window and saw yellow eyes, look through the window. Out of fright, I slapped on the window creating whomever was there jump back and fade. Out of caution, I close the curtains and just as I finished, Jack walked in. He sat on my bed with a box of gauge, markers, scissors and tape. He began to wrap the gauge around his arm and taped a little pieces and he did the same to me.

"Draw on mine, whatever you want." He said to me and I looked confused. "Well, since we don't have matching tattoos anymore. Draw on it." I looked at him and smile, "Draw on mine too." We sat there for a couple of minutes, drawing on each other gauges. Once we were both done, I saw a snowflake on mine along with stars and smiley faces, Jack's however was a bunch of evil faces and stars. He laughed, "Evil faces?" I smiled and nodded. We sat there in silence for a little bit until he spoke up, "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." I sighed, "Whatever happens, happens." He nodded and his face went from smiling to frowning. "We can just sit here and enjoy the moment." I whispered and his face lit up again. I started telling him about my nightmares and how they were so realistic when Anna walked in, "Hey. I brought you some krumkake." I jumped up from my bed and Anna laughed. I grabbed the plate and stuffed my mouth with one, "THANK YOU ANNA." I screamed and she laughed. "Remember, Elsa. Don't eat them all in one night." Anna said, imitating my mother and I laughed. "Jack, try this." I said, stuffing it in his mouth before he can protest and Anna laughed. "I guess you two are okay."

"Yah. We're okay. We covered the crescents." I said, softly. I think Anna could see the pain in my eyes, "It's going to be okay, Els." She said, walking out the door. Taking the plate from Jack, I plopped on my bed.

"HEY. I WASN'T DONE." He screamed out, trying to get the plate back. "Too bad, she made it for me. Go make your own." I said, sticking out my tongue and putting another krumkake in your mouth. "You're an asshole, Elsa." He said, pouting.  
"Thank you." I said laughing at face and giving him another one. I pulled two bottles of water out from the draw in my nightstand and gave him one.

"Now what?" I said, nibbling on a piece of krumkake.

"Now what?" He repeated, looking back at me. Our crescents were covered, our relationship was bipolar, we had the same friends but now what?


	8. Black

Morning was rising, the light from the sun had broke through the curtains and I wasn't ready to get up just yet. I turned my head away from the window, rolling around to hit my head on something hard and cold. _What the hell, my bed isn't against the wall, _I looked up and saw Jack, snoring with his arms around my waist. His snowy white-hair had outline his jaw and pieces of it fell in his face, I smiled and looked down at his chest. He was shirtless. _Oh God no, _panic had aroused in my body until I looked down at myself. I was still fully clothed, I smiled to myself. I slowly tried to remove his arms from my waist but the grip only got tighter. _Fuck, _I then heard a groan and I looked up. He saw me looking at him and he smiled, then he realized he was shirtless which made his eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Did we..." I laughed while his bright blue eyes filled with shock, "No. I thought the same thing. See? I'm fully clothed. However, I'm pretty sure the rest of them knew we fell asleep next to each other. I left my door unlocked." He looked at me, then pulled a pillow over his head, "Wake me up in another hour." He groaned, pulling the covers over him.

"No, we need to get you home." I said, ripping the covers off of him. "Elsaaaaaaaaaa." He began to whine and I just rolled my eyes, "You're 26, Jack. Not 5. Get up." He just flipped over, his back facing me. "Jack! Get up before they hear us. I don't need to treat you like how I treat Anna!"

I heard someone clear their throat softly; Jack and I looked at each other, faces red because we knew someone was listening. "Elsa, I can hear you...Matter fact, we can ALL hear you." She said laughing. We both groaned and then Eugene started, "Oh my God, Elsa did we..." Eugene mimicked and Jack face turned redder than it was before. Jack started walking towards my door and I could hear everyone scream oh shit and ran before Jack can even get towards the door. I heard a scream from Eugene, Rapunzel's eyes widened and I could hear her screaming at Jack to get off of him. I walked out and saw the whole group, wresting. Everyone looked up at me, eyes pleading for help.

"Nope. You teased us." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Slowly, stepping away from the group, I made a run for my bedroom. Once I got inside, I sighed then I heard footsteps come to the door. I yelped and took a chair, shoving the top under the door knob. I heard banging on the door, "ELSA. COME GET JACK BEFORE ALL FOUR OF US KILL HIM." Anna screamed and I laughed. "Go ahead!"

"ELSA. WHY?!" I can hear Jack screaming and it only made me laugh harder. I opened up my door and a hard force hit me. I saw Kristoff, Eugene, Anna, and Rapunzel smirking at me. I was confused until I saw Jack on top of me. He groaned, not even realizing he was on top of me. "What the hell did you-" He looked down at me and formed an O with his mouth. We both turned red, "Have fun." Anna said before closing the door behind her. Locking it.

"I guess we're not leaving this room any time soon." He said, getting off the ground and pulling me up. "I guess not." I whispered and a grin appeared on his face, I stared at him. _Uh oh._

"Well, at least I can get my sleep now and you can too."

"Jack, I'm not tired."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, stop being stubborn!" He pulled me onto the bed. I couldn't even protest against him because in a quick second I was on the bed. He sat me in between his legs and for some odd reason, started brushing my hair.

"Why are you brushing my hair?"

"When my sister was younger and my mom would be a work, I had to do her hair. I miss doing it so I wanted to do yours." He said, while brushing it. I smiled and let him. "Tada." I was expected a silly hairstyle, like one pigtail up and another at the bottom. I went to the bathroom and was stunned. It was styled as if I did it. It was a french braid starting from the middle of my head turned into a side braid and my bangs were pulled back. He saw my reaction in the mirror and smiled, "You always had your hair liked that. It's kind of your trademark." I gave him a hug and mumbled a thank you, taking in his deep scent of peppermint. We sat in silence a while, playing with each others hand, folding it together than unfolding it until he spoke up.

"If these marks mean anything bad then we have to give them fake names. Probably lie about knowing the myth to keep everyone safe. You know that right?" I frowned and sighed.

"I kind of figured it out. I should be called Elizabeth and you should be...Elias. It was my fathers name. I always wanted to name my child that but I'll give you the name for now." I said, smiling. He kissed my forehead, "Let's see what the crescents look like." I nodded and we took the bandage off but as soon as we did, we were pushed into a black vortex. I started screaming as a signal to warm the whole apartment. Once I realized that it was just Jack and I, I held onto his hand, refusing to let go of him. Anna was right. The black crescent meant danger.


	9. Love Don't Die

Anna POV:

Eugene, Kristoff, Rapunzel and I had left Jack and Elsa to have some alone time. It was a way to get them to bond and to stop bickering all the time. We sat on the floor in the living room and started playing some video games, at first it was Call Of Duty then Skyrim, soon Rapunzel and I gave up. We just ended up watching the guys play and argue with each other. Soon, I heard a high pitched, shrieking scream come from the hallway. Elsa. I jumped up from my position and ran towards Elsa's door.

"Elsa! ELSA" I started banging on the door and twisting the door knob. Everyone was in panic mode, trying to figure out why Elsa was screaming and why wasn't Jack talking. "Get the key!" I scream towards Kristoff and although, twisting the locked doorknob didn't do any help, I still wanted to know what was going on with my sister. As the panic within got worse, tears started to form in my keys.

"God dammit, guys. Where are the fucking keys?" I screamed at them before Kristoff came. My hands were shaking as I put the key in the door and unlocked it. Carefully I walked in the room.

"Elsa? Elsa. It's me, Anna." I said, I saw the bed empty and sheets being pulled off the bed. No, no, no. Any trace of Jack and Elsa was gone, all that was left was pulled up bed sheets, phones, keys and black sand. Black sand.

"Kr-Kris-Kristoff, the-there's black sand." I said turning around to him, his eyes widened. I didn't explain much about Kristoff but I met him back in Norway. I was walking around in the forest when I met him after an argument with Elsa, he introduced me to his family; trolls. They were magical creatures and taught us a lot about the magic world. One thing they told us, black sand came from the dark world; nightmare realm and if anyone was to go there will be consumed by total darkness or a messed up mind unless they had some kind of magic. Elsa and Jack had no magic, I didn't even know if they had any love between them. All I knew was that, they sounded like a bickering bipolar couple. "They took her, Kristoff." I sobbed in his arms. I would never see my sister again. She was gone, again but this time for good. I wouldn't be able to hear her laugh, she her dance, her singing voice, I wouldn't be able to play in the snow with her anymore. My sister was gone. She was ready to be consumed by ultimate darkness, her faith was danger and I couldn't do anything to protect her. Her faith is written in the stars and no matter how we try to change it, it would still go back. Why Jack though?

"Guys, we need to go back to Norway. Anna, arrange a private jet. We're going to go see my family again." Kristoff said and I nodded. I hope Grandpappy can fix this.

Elsa POV:

I groaned and rubbed my head, my were closed but I remember. A black vortex sucking me into a whole, I had no idea where I am. I opened my eyes in terror, looking around, it was a black dark room with only specks of lights around me. Jack. I saw him on the floor, a few steps away from me and I crawled next to him. He wasn't moving or talking and I couldn't tell if he was breathing at all. God, no. I started shaking his boy and repeating his name in a whisper. I didn't know what I was going to do in this dark place without him, I needed some kind of support.

I sat on the floor, crying and thinking about the worst. Jack could be dead, the impact could've killed him. I just laid my head on his chest and started crying, "Where are we?" I could hear Jack whisper. I looked at him and smiled, he must of realized I was crying, "Hey. Don't cry." Rubbing my back, "Do you know where we are?" I wipped my eyes and shook my head no, then I opened my eyes. "Oh, no no no. I need to get back to Anna. Where's Anna?!" I stood up and started looking for a way out but the room, cave or wherever we are was too dark.

"There isn't a way out unless we give it to you." A voice from the shadows said, I looked up and it had bright yellow eyes, I screamed and fell over Jack. I cowered behind him and he put his arms over me.

"You know, your fear is very helpful for my little Pitch here," The horse went next to one of the shadows and the shadow patted the horse. "The more fear you have, the quicker he'll turn into a human figure."

"Okay..." Jack said, confused. "Can you explain to us why we're here?" He said.

"Don't act so foolish boy, the crescents. You have powers. You're winter spirits."

"...You guys are nuts. We don't have powers. We're just human.." Jack said, looking at them like they were crazy. He took a step back from them while he pulled me off the ground.

"Show us your hands!" The voice boomed throughout and I did an automatic reaction, showed them my hands. Jack looked at me and did the same. "Interesting. There is no snowflakes on their hand. If they were descendants, they would have some trace of snow. How did you get the crescents?" Jack groaned, "Do we have too?" The voice boomed with a yes and surrounded Jack, wanting his protection I explained to them. They looked at us and then back at each other with a smile.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Elizabeth Overland and that's my husband, Elias Overland." I said, smiling politely at them and then Jack.

"You guys aren't dating?" I shook my head in disagreement and they looked. They turned around and began to whisper but the cave was so quiet, I could still hear them.

"They look like them but they aren't. Each descendant has the same exact name, it can't be them. Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost-" I tensed up and squeezed Jack's hand, he too was scared at the fact that they knew our real names. I coughed and they turned back at us, "Can you please explain why we're here?" I said and they smiled, "You guys actually have no clue, why you're here, do you?" We both nodded our heads in disagreement and they started, "Well. I guess it's story time for the two boring mortals. Maybe this would refresh their memories." The three sisters, I'm guessing they are, laughed in an evil smiled. They projected an image in the sky and started their narrating.

"In ancient time, there was a young girl who was born with the powers to control winter. She was one out of the two winter spirits existing in the world. However, she never met the other that was like her so she lived in fear of her powers. She had shut everyone out; her sister, her parents and even the staff of the castle. Ah, castle. She was known as the Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle before her death. You see, she had screamed at her sister at the night of her coronation and let off a powerful ice blast in the ballroom. Out of fear, she ran out of her castle while her sister still called her name. She ran towards the North Mountain and froze her own kingdom! She ended up building her own ice castle for herself to live in! Then came in that wretched Jack Frost, the other winter spirit. He taught her how to control her power. However, before he can fully teach her, she froze her own sisters heart! She tried to send poor Frost away but he stayed. He confessed her love for her and my dear shadows saw that their weakness was the love for each other. Their winter powers were so strong that together they were both so powerful, we needed them dead in order for the shadows to rule. They had the power to create destruction for everything. Since they loved each other, they would've done anything to protect each other but they weren't so lucky, we killed them. Once we killed them, the moon spoke to us. He said, 'I will send a new version of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa, randomly until the prophecy is fulfilled. Their destiny is written in the stars and you are interfering. One day, they will win.' But of course, we won't let that happen," Jack and I looked at each other, terrified. "So tell me Elizabeth and Elias Overland. Where do you two come from?!"

"Pennsylvania mam, Elizabeth comes from NYC." I nodded looking at him in agreement. If we were descendents of the original Jack Frost and Queen Elsa that means, Jack & I's destiny is written in the stars. We are meant to be with each other. That was our faith written in the stars. If that was good, then why is the crescent dark?

Anna POV:

The ride to Norway seemed to be forever, half the plane ride consisted of me pacing back and forth. Where would they could've gone? The black sand, no. My head was flooded with the worst outcomes, mainly for Elsa. I couldn't take it. Elsa is so small, so fearful and she cares about everyone. What if they detect that as her weakness? I fell into my seat, sighing and started to cry.

"I want my sister." I mumbled to Kristoff and he just hugged me. I couldn't get mad at him, there was nothing he can do. There was nothing ANY of us can do. "We're here." The pilot said and I jumped off the plane. I ran through the forest and Kristoff followed behind me. You see, growing up; my family lived in a castle that was passed down for generations. Even though we didn't live there anymore, we had the staff live there with their family to make sure the castle stayed in good shape. Also, they were another family to us and we needed someone to stay there. Along with the castle there was a place for our jets to land and a forest area behind it. The forest is where I met Kristoff and not far from it, his family is located there. Once we got to the rocky area, Rapunzel and Eugene looked confused. Oh, yeah. They didn't know that his family were rocks/trolls.

"Hey, guys. I'm home!" Kristoff shouted and I smiled at the horrified couple behind me. Soon, all the rocks started moving and unraveled.

"Kristoff's home!" They all screamed, I cleared my throat behind them, "Anna's here too! Did you guys married yet?" They said and I laughed. "Not yet." I heard Kristoff whisper and looked at me innocently, I blushed. "Where's Grandpappy?" I asked and on cue, he rolled out.

"Anna. Where's Elsa?"

"The black sand, it took her and Jack."

"Jack?"

"Jack Frost." As I finished, Grandpappy took a step back. "Anna. This is dangerous territory that you would be stepping over. Jack and Elsa are in great danger if they do not find themselves. You mustn't look for them. You must wait. You need to stay here in Arendelle." His eyes opened wide, I was going to protest but he stopped me. "You come from a strong background, however I cannot tell you too much. I had promised a dear friend not too."

"Grandpappy!"

"You must stay here, Anna. All of you. I am keeping you out of harms way. They will be back, they will be here in Arendelle." He said, looking at me then he turned to Kristoff, "Remember I told you about the moon." Kristoff nodded and then frowned, "Did he..." Grandpappy nodded a yes. Kristoff's face only frowned, "Guys, lets go back to the castle. We'll settle in there." I sighed and Grandpappy told me sorry, I knew there was nothing any of us could do. Jack and Elsa was lost, forever and I-I was alone. My parents, Elsa. The only people who watched me bloom, grow up was taken away from me. I kicked stones under my teeth, I wrapped myself with my arms, silently crying. I'm alone.

Jack POV:

I could feel Elsa's hand trembling in mine. Elsa and I was destined to be together, however, we were destined to die together. Were we really destined to die together? I was so interested in hearing the rest of the story but I knew if I asked, they would realize that we were descendents. If we are, why don't we have the winter powers? Is that why the cold never really bothered me? So much questions but no answers, didn't want any, I was afraid of the outcome. The shadows were no longer in front of us, they were done watching us. We both sat down, like the position we were in before we were sucked in the black vortex, her in between my legs and me sitting up. I undid her braid, started playing with her loose hair and started singing in her ear:

_A thousand years go by_

_But love don't die_

_If I know one thing, that's true_

_It's that I'm never leaving you_

_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_

_But I lose it when you do_

_Don't let them tell no lie_

_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

Her body began to relax into mine, her tense structure died down. "I love you Jack." She whispered, I was shocked at her words. "I love you too." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I can hear her breathing softly, she was already asleep. I closed my eyes and tighten my grip on her. _**Written in the stars.**_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Song is Love Don't Die by The Fray**


	10. Ice

_Buring. A burning sensation ran through my body, an intense feeling. Heat? Why would the heat hurt me so much? Screaming, a female voice is screaming. Elsa._

_"Elsa!" I screamed, looking around and coughing while the smoke filled my lungs. I looked around, there was no point, everything is surrounded by a cloud of black smoke. I began to reach out, screaming her name again. In the distance, I could hear a faint Jack. It sounded as if it was drowning, dying and it began to fade with each word. I followed her voice and eventually saw her, her hand reaching out to me._

_"Jack, the heat...It'll kill us both. You need to protect Anna." She said, walking towards me. Her body was half covered with a blue dress filled with sparkles and snowflakes, it was melting, parts of it were loose on the ground. Her pale, porcelain skin were replaced by bruises and burns from the fire, her hair had change completely brown. "Ja-Jack-, Yo-You're changing." She whispered towards me. Confused, I pulled on my hair and it was brown, glanced at my skin and it was tan. She was standing in front of me now, her eyes were in pain._

_"Jack, you need to go." She said, tears forming her in eyes. "Elsa, I'm not leaving without you."_

_"Then you're never going to leave."_

_"Anna has Kristoff, this is a price I'm willing to pay Elsa." She smiled weakly at my comment, I rubbed my finger on the temple of cheek. We were waiting for the fire to end, for the torture to stop. "I love you, Jack." She said right on cue, her body had died from the heat and smoke. I could feel the heat consuming us, the fire burning out each of our skin, "I love you too Elsa". Darkness._

My eyes flew open, I couldn't catch my breath, I was panting and trying to control myself. I looked around for Elsa and saw her on my lap, unhappy. Her face was dull and her mouth was tight lipped, like the day I first met her. Strict, stubborn and a bitch. She was playing with the collar of my shirt, humming and I ran my hands through her to make sure she's real. Her head snapped up to mine and she smiled brightly. "Yay!" She said, jumping on top of me and almost knocking me over. I held her in a big embrace, not wanting to let her go.

"Mhm, you smell like peppermint. I like peppermint." She whispered into my neck and I chuckled at her comment. She pulled away and looked at me, "Jack. I had this dream that we were trapped - "

"In a fire?" I said, cutting her off. Her blue eyes had widend, became a pool of shocked and confusment. "How?" She whispered to herself and I just looked at her. "I don't know how.."

"I do! You two pathetic loving liars! How dare you lie to us?!" A voice screeched throughout the room. I looked at Elsa, _Oh shit_, she mouth towards me and I nodded.

You two think you're so slick. Elsa is a nickname for the name Elizabeth, you foolish little girl. We're the one who gave you the nightmares, you are in the nightmare realm. You are doomed to darkness and now that you lied, your death will come soon." One creature said, pushing Elsa on the floor. Elsa drooped out of pain, holding her head. I ran to her but a wall of darkness blocked me from going to her. "Nuh uh uh, Jack Frost. You're too vunerable when it comes to Elsa. You'll be easy to kill, her. She has much more love to live for. Isn't that right Elsa? How about we bring in Anna?"

"You leave her alone, sick minded creatures." Elsa growled. I stepped back from the wall of shadow and looked over at Elsa, in all the times that we fought, I never heard her talk like that. Fear from that voice ran through me, I didn't understand what could happen now.

ELSA POV:

Anger was boiling up inside me. "She has much more love to live for? Isn't that right Elsa? How about we bring in Anna? She can be the first one to die out of all three of you." The creature said laughing.

"You leave her alone, sick minded creatures." I growled, I turned up to look at them. I stumbled up, even though my head was in killer pain, I faced them.

"What are you going to do about it? You're just a weak little human with your weak little boyfriend with no powers. Weak."

"Powers or no powers, you're still sick. What do you do for a living? Wait in the shadows for snow spirits to come back and kill them? Oh, look I'm shadows and I'm going to kill every Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle that comes around. Yippee!" I said mimicking them.

"Elsa." I could hear Jack say.

"Stay shut." I snapped back at him, his eyes widened at my snap. Her turned around and didn't pay any attention to me anymore.

"Oh, look what you did. You hurt Jack's feelings. You have no right to talk to us that way. Who do you think you are?"

"Well, apparently I'm a descendant of Queen Elsa who has no fucking powers and doesn't understand why she is here," I screamed, "What the hell is the point of keeping Jack and I here when we are completely useless? It's not like we're gonna magically bloom out of nowhere." I began to throw a fit. I could see Jack getting closer to the nightmare wall, trying to calm me down.

"Okay Jack. I'm calm, I'm calm." I started looking around the room and from a stick. I walked away, keeping my composure then they turned their back, I threw the stick at them and the stick fell towards Jack side.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"Look Elsa, now you made them mad." Jack said, giving up on trying to help me. I smiled at him.

"Do something." I said to the creatures. I wasn't sure where I got the confidence from but it was just there. It was as if it was being held down by something, waiting to come out. They snarled at me, sent a bunch of black sand towards me and I fell on the floor. I stood back up and wipe the black sand off of me, smirking at them. Growling, they face Jack, "Looks like lover boy has to die here first." Jack opened his eyes and I just looked at him. They started pushing him on the floor, I couldn't do anything. I dropped to my knees. No, no, no, I did this to Jack. Soon, a shadow was being sent towards him, I stood up. The anger was rising, I can feel it letting go. I needed to let it go (pun intended).

"STOP!" I slammed my foot on the ground, a snowflake of ice appeared. It froze the ground, make the wall of shadows disappear and the creatures went flying. Soon they realized and started smiling, "Ah. See. Descendents. Now we know to really kill them." They flew over by me, "You scared yet Queen Elsa?"

"Well, the bigger question is...Are you scared yet?" For some odd reason, I already knew how to use the swift movements. I hit all three at once, it was a battle of three against one. Unfair but fair at the same time. With some movements, I started to hit parts of the cave; crumbling it one by one till the light was shining through. At the glimpse of my eye, I saw that it was night time; the moon was shining brightly on me as if it was grinning. When my mind wandered, they threw a full speed of shadows towards me.

"ELSA." Jack screamed, running towards me. My body became weak, my legs became numb. I saw Jack in front of, screaming my name and shaking me. I squeezed his hand and saw, darkness.

- ? -

_My dear friend, one winter spirit had stood up for her love. She has been hit by powerful shadows, she has undercovered her powers. However, the other one has not released his power. She released hers by anger, protection. The winter spirits are Elsa and Jack Frost. They should be arriving in Arendelle soon. Everyone they love is in grave danger. Until Jack finds his powers, they will die. One by One. Elsa is there._

The trolls looked at each other, watching Manny light disappear in the night sky. Grandpappy sighed, knowing that it would end like this again. "Does that mean Kristoff is going to die?" The question caught Grandpappy off guard, it had never ended like this before. "We must hope not." He said, looking towards the moon. "We must hope not." However, Grandpappy was filled with doubt. He was going to lose Kristoff and the human family he grew to love because of an ancient prophecy. "Jack needs to find out before he dooms everyone he loves. Before they doom everyone." Grandpappy said, rolling back into a rock and leaving the ground area. The rest of the trolls looked at each other with sadness, knowing the true answer.

**_Kristoff is going to die._ **


	11. Doubts

Jack POV:

Jack POV:

The shadows were knocked out from Elsa's blast of power, although I was amazed, I also fear for her safety. Slowly, I picked her limp body up and carried her out of the cave. Unlike Elsa, I wasn't weak but I knew would every step I would start to get weak. I saw lights, fire, then a castle and made my way towards it. As I reached the edge of the town, I saw people and screamed for help. Everyone looked around and their eyes widened in horror.

"It's the princess! Someone get Princess Anna! It's the princess. Did you find her?" Princess? Elsa and Anna were princesses?

"I'm her boyfriend from NYC. Can you tell me-" Then everything went black. I felt weak, emotions going crazy and Elsa slipping from my hands. What's happening to me?

Elsa POV:

_Darkness surrounded me. I woke up in an empty room, gasping for air. I shot up, looking around. "Jack! Jack, where are you Jack?" I yelled out but got no response. I looked at my hands, covered in ice. "What did I do?" I whispered to myself. I was horrified but glad that I had something to protect me. "Jack?" I whispered out, running around the dark room banging on everything. Then I heard a voice from the distance.._

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

_"It's okay. How about we have a little fun?"_

_"Jack, I-"_

_"CAROLINA." I could hear a splash of water, Jack screaming and sobbing. That's how he lost his sister...Then I heard another voice._

_"Anna, you have ice in your heart put their by your sister, if not removed you will freeze to death." Trolls, the trolls in Norway. I screamed, looked at my hands. I have the power to kill my sister, with this ice. I, I._

_"See. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it so." That's my fathers voice. Red figures came at me, screaming. Monster, Monster. "Stay away!" I screamed then I heard Jack. "Jack?"_

_"Elsa, what have you done?" He was frozen. Solid. I didn't understand how he was talking. Where is all of this coming from? Did I have the powers to kill people? There was blood, blood, it was all over my hands. I looked up, Kristoff's blood._

_"Elsa, how could you?" Anna voice, broken. Confusion ran through me, where is all of this coming from? How? What? I fell on the floor, crying. Darkness started to taunt me, pushing me down on the ground, holding my face to the concrete. I grabbed the concrete to get myself up, black sand. I'm in a nightmare. I can't wake up. Where's Jack? They killed Jack. I was empty, I had powers. Stood Alone. I couldn't...Darkness._

ANNA POV:

Night had fell, I took a quick nap to keep myself up in the morning, just incase Jack and Elsa came. I smiled, knowing the nap was refreshing but soon frowned when I came to terms that my sister and Jack has yet to return. Stupid crescent, stupid prophecy, stupid magic, stupid all this shit. I only care about my God damn sister...and Kristoff, I mean. I just wanted my posed, reserved, irritating sister back.

"Princess Anna!" A servant called from the door. Unfamiliar to the voice, I haven't been here for a while I responded without saying a name, "Yeah?" I yawned loudly and put my hand on my face. "Sorry to wake you." Yawning again, "No, no, no you didn't. I've been up for hours," I began to tumble over snoring but I shot myself back to reality and rubbed my eyes. "Who is it?"

"Still me, Princess. Hurry and get ready, your sister and her boyfriend has arrived." I was confused. My sister and her boyfriend...My sister and her boyfriend...ELSA AND JACK. Not even attempting to comb my hair or change out of my clothes, I ran into every room until I found Elsa and Jack. Standing over Elsa was Kristoff, "They haven't woken up yet. Jack is fine but Elsa, she's been twisting and turning the whole time since she's got back. It's like, she's in a nightmare."

"Kristoff, she just came back from the nightmare realm," I went over my her and brushed her hair out of her face, she was extremely cold. I picked up her arm, the crescent was gone..her hands.. "Kristoff, there's snowflakes on her hands." I said, quietly. He took a step back and looked at me, "She discovered her powers." Soon, we heard a stir on the other side of the room. Jack. He looked up and around as if Kristoff and I wasn't there, "ELSA!" He screamed, getting off the bed but fell over, hitting his head.

"They're so weak." I whispered to Kristoff, putting my head on his chest. It was too painful to look at them but I knew I had to stay strong, "Gerda, get me two rags and a bucket of water. Lets cool these two down." I said, looking at her behind me. Arendelle was pretty much old fashion, we still had midwives, farms to grow our houses, we believed it was better that way. It helped us avoided trade, wars, probabilistic issues in the world. As Gerda arrived with the rags, I had started to put it over Elsa's head and started singing to her:

_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together_

_You and me together, knees together, freeze together_

_Up or down together, princess crown together_

_Always be together, you and me_

Nothing happened, she stood still. "Kristoff, she's not even affected by my singing. There's something wrong here. Something happened in that realm. They're stuck in a deep-"

"Where's Elsa?" Jack said, sitting up on his bed. He looked at Kristoff and Me, then Elsa. "She's not waking up, is she?" He said in a soft voice, "Kristoff. Maids. Let me talk to Jack alone." They all nodded and left the room.

"Jack, what happened? She's not reacting towards my singing. It's like I don't exist."

"She got angry because the shadows were taunting her about me. They were-were- going to ki-kill me. She stomped on the ground and a huge ice snowflake formed, knocking the shadows and I down on the ground. She started battling them but started to get weak. They threw a big force of shadows at her," I gasped at his words, none of this is good, "She had knocked out. Elsa threw one last ice blast and knocked them out. I couldn't wake her up, so I carried her here. She created holes in the tunnels by accident but it gave us time to escape. Then, I find out you guys are royalty and I-I'm here. Is she going to wake up?" I turned away from Jack, not giving him an answer. He started to cry, I had never heard a boy sob so hard for a girl before. I let him rest his head on my shoulder and rubbed his back. I might have lost a sister but Jack lost his destined soul mate.

"She got her powers, why didn't I get mind?" He said softly. "According to legends, the Snow Queens power is controlled by her emotions. There's no surprise that she got emotions through extreme anger, as for Jack Frost; it said that you had woke up in a frozen lake and just got your powers." I said looking at him, then his eyes widened.

"My sister fell through a frozen lake." Anna looked at me, shocked and smiled. "What were your emotions for your sister?"

"I didn't tell Elsa this but if she ever wakes up, I would. Her name was Carolina. I used to call her Car to make fun of her, she would get upset. We had a lot of fun together, we played tricks on each other, fooled around with our friends, I loved her. I miss having fun with her." He said, sighing then he looked up at Elsa, "Then Elsa came. Our arguments were painful for me, I couldn't stay away from her but I liked having fun with her. Our pillow fights, arguing over snacks, movies, joking around. It was fun, it made me take my mind off of my sister but now I lost the two people I love."

"You love Elsa?" I said shocked, he looked at me while blushing nodded yes. "Explains your behavior when Eric was around." I mumbled and he shot me a glare. "We'll find a way to wake up, Elsa. You need to find a way, you guys are written in the stars. Don't forget that." I said, getting up for his bed side. I quietly walked out the room, sighing. The chances of Elsa waking up was slim, I didn't even know if Jack could wake her up. I knew it wasn't a true loves kissed, if they are a legend, a new remendy would have to be made.

"Uhm. Princess Anna, Kristoff's gone."

"KRISTOFF'S WHAT?!" I screamed throughout the hallways, Jack ran out and looked at me. "Kristoff's gone." I whispered to myself but loud enough that Jack can hear, "Kristoff's gone." I started breaking down crying. Why?

ELSA POV:

_"There's no way out of this Princess Elsa."_

_"Who are you? How do you know I'm royalty? I demand you to speak up!" The voice in the dark laughed, "You already met me, sweet Elsa. You and your wretched Jack Frost. Don't you hear the voice. It's Pitch." My voice straightened out, "You were a fucking horse when I met you. How the hell would I be able to hear you. Neigh, neigh motherfucker? What do you what?" I said, sharply. I don't understand what is wrong with this dark people, like, they're so weird and creepy._

_"I want what you have?"_

_"Which is what exactly? I have nothing I can give you." I said, looking into the darkness. A figure than appeared, a tall slender man was shown. He had a pale face, slicked back black hair. "Wait, I know you. My parents read about you to me. Aren't you the guy who was consumed by darkness because the shadows tortured him with his daughter?" I said laughing, it seemed as if I hit a nerve in him. Whoops. He sent dark shadows my way but I froze them on each spot. "The more you talk sarcastically, the more you hurt your dear sisters boyfriend. Kristoff, isn't it?"_

_"Seriously? Let him go. He has nothing to do with this winter spirit bullshit. I don't even - urgh." I said, frustrated throwing my hands up in the air. I couldn't take this anymore. This darkness, this torture, this involvement with my family. "What do you want Pitch?"_

_"Your powers." I gave him a straight face after he told me, "Ahem. Pitch, isn't it? These "winter spirit" powers has been past on for centuries by the 'original' Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle," I started walking around him, "If you were alive for all these centuries, you could've taken it from them. I'm pretty sure that this is in my genes, heredity traits, if you know what that means. You can't take our powers. You kill us, you will only loose your chance." He looked at me, snapped a piece of wood in his hands, "I don't think you get it. I want you." He said, brushing his hand on my face. I grabbed his wrist and out of anger, started to freeze it, "You wouldn't be able to get me even if you want it. Don't you feed on kids nightmares? Go back to doing that you pedophile." He struggled to get out of my gripped but the ice started to crawl up his arms, he finally had got out of my grip. "If that's the way you want to have it, you'll never see your family or your precious Jack Frost again. Remember, you're the one with the powers and Jack isn't. Since you're stuck in the nightmare realm in your own head, you can't fight to keep the ones you love alive. Pathetic Ice Queen. Love doesn't always win."_

_"Yeah, it doesn't. You got tricked by a bunch of shadows." I laughed in his face, he sent a bunch of shadows to my face, "You said that I'm stuck here, what's the point?" I shrugged and put my hand in front of it, freezing them all. "I might be stuck but I'm still powerful." He growled and went away. However, my badass attitude hid my fear or not waking up and the idea of the shadows hurting everyone. Kristoff, poor Kristoff. He was to die, Anna would be devastated. She wouldn't be able to talk to me anymore, she wouldn't even care if I died. I needed to wake up but how? I can't mentally communicate with Jack, the trolls were pointless, Anna was too menatl- The trolls! Anna would end up going to the trolls..But... A light shown through my eyes but it wasn't a room light, it was a moon light. It spoke to me, "My dear queen Elsa, I am sorry your faith is turning out this way. You cannot wake yourself up on your own, for it is impossible. You aren't dead yet, you are trapped in your mind. You are a powerful young girl, you must save your family. You must save Jack. You are the last hope. We need the prophecy to be fulfilled." Prophecy? "What's the prophecy?" The moon had dulled and passed. Fuck._

Jack POV:

I sat next to Anna, watching her cry. We both knew the shadows had took him but I knew the location of the cave and knowing Kristoff, he wouldn't want her near it.

"How about I go back, you stay here and I rescue Kristoff?" I said to her, rubbing her back. She looked up at me, "I have to go too." She said, sternly. "Anna. You know Kristoff doesn't want you around these things. How about we make a deal? We go to Grandpappy and if he says it's okay, you'll come but if he says it's too dangerous then you must keep yourself safe and stay with him."

"Who would stay with Elsa?"

"Anna, I don't know if you remember but Elsa's pretty badass and can take care of her self." I said smiling at Anna and she giggled. "I'm happy she's dating you." I looked down at my hands and walked away, "She was." I said softly, "Come on, let's get ready to see the trolls." Anna looked at me sadly and then nodded. Elsa was gone, deep down somewhere but she was alive. How would I ever be able to get her back? I sighed, waiting for Anna to get ready, leaning on Elsa's bedroom door. I walked inside, the whole room was painted blue. The bed was neatly done and on the side was a picture frame of her, Anna and her parents, smiling so brightly. Looks like they were at the beach. Then there was a picture of teenage Elsa and Anna, goofing around; Elsa sticking her tongue out and Anna acting cross-eyed. I chuckled at the picture, it was typical of Anna but not Elsa.

"After our parents died, she turned the way she did. She had so much life in her then she just shut everyone out. They died when she was 20, I was 17. Elsa was supposed to be crowned Queen the next year but we moved to NY for to take care of the business. She still runs the kingdom from NY though but physically Arendelle does not have a proper queen."

"You guys still live in a monarchy?"

"Well, yeah. Arendelle's very old fashion if you couldn't tell. Elsa's the same way too when she comes back to Arendelle. It's just painful for her, you know. Parents, memories. It's hard for myself too but you have to learn to live with it," She sighed, "Come on, lets go to Grandpappy." I nodded and we headed out for the forest.

"Anna, did you know about all of this?" I asked and she stopped walking for a quick second, "Yes. Grandpappy used to tell Kristoff and I legends until he heard that Elsa was going to be crowned queen. I never sort it out to be true until I saw the crescents on your arms, Kristoff too. Also, when I told him that you were dating Elsa he told me that I must stay in Arendelle so he can watch over us. That I was crossing a dangerous territory..." She drifted off and I nodded, "It's okay if you didn't want to tell us. Elsa wouldn't have wanted you to get involved either." I said, rubbing her back. I sighed, "Let's go get Kristoff and Elsa back." For some odd reason, I had doubts in that whole statement.

* * *

**Elsa is sassy! Oooh, Sassy Elsa. I'm enjoying writing this until I realized, whoops we went back to Arendelle. Psh, whatever. It'll go back to NYC ... Eventually. Har har har**

**Read & Review 3**

**What happens to Kristoff AND Jack? O:**


	12. Return

Walking through the forest with Anna was complete silence. Her mind wandered through a lot, mine wonder through endless unknown life factors and predictions in her and Elsa's life. I mean, I just found out that Anna and Elsa were both royalty, Kristoff's family is trolls, Rapunzel has magic hair, Elsa and I have magic suppressed ice powers. Well, suppressed for me, they were obviously alive for her. Also, this super minded destiny shit that was going on and this ancient prophecy that we must fulfilled. I don't even know what the prophecy is and I really didn't give a shit unless we found Kristoff and Elsa wakes up. The possibilities that could happen to Kristoff and Elsa was unpredictable and mainly, my mind was thinking for the worst. Who could've known that in 2014, prophecy's exist? I grunted in frustration, I need sleep.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, still looking in front of her. I know my grunt interrupted her thoughts and I sighed, "None of this makes sense." As if she didn't care, she shrugged with her voice cracking, "Believe it." but I knew deep down that she was broken inside. She stopped walking and I followed her, she looked around and walked into the middle of the field, I obviously followed.

"Guys, Hey! It's Anna." She said out loud, they all started rollings towards her and their face lit up in excitement then frowned, "Where's Kristoff?" One of the female trolls asked. Anna looked away, facing none of them, "I let them take him."

"Anna, no you didn't. You didn't-"

"Jack Frost." Everyone said my name one time and gasped, they also took at step back. Rolling out on cue, Grandpappy came. Everyone looked at me and then back at him, "Ah. Jack Frost, you've come but without my Kristoff? What happened to Kristoff?" He said, switching his eyesight from me to Anna.

"Well, Jack had brought Elsa back from the nightmare realm. Jack had knocked out for a little bit but woke up. Elsa, she's in a deep sleep and we can't wake her up. We tried our usual things, my singing and Rapunzel's hair and it didn't work. I asked Kristoff to step out for a second so I can talk to Jack, when we finished talking the maids told me that Kristoff...Kristoff was gone." Anna had sat down on the floor and started crying. Grandpappy started patting her back and then looked at me.

"Jack Frost, you must go get Kristoff."

"What do I do about Elsa when I get back?"

"You can't do anything, Elsa must escape her mind for herself to be woken up."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will still age but die in her sleep, then you two will be reborn again. When Elsa dies, you die. When you die, Elsa dies."

"How does that make sense?"

"You feel yourself getting weak, don't you Jack? You guys are partners, in everything. Thats why there is always bickering going on between you two. Nothing's going to change. You must get Kristoff before it's too late. They're planning on killing everyone one by one till Elsa cracks and dies in her mind."

"I'm going then." Anna said standing up. Grandpappy turned to her, "No, you're not. If they get you, they will kill you right on and to Elsa, your protection matters most."

"But-"

"He's right Anna, I need to do this. Alone." I said looking at her, she pouted, "Jack. I need you to take this moonstone, it will help protect you when you hit the realm but not for long." Grandpappy said to me and I nodded.

"I'll see you soon Anna." I said turning away, "Hope so." I whispered and made my way but to the cave.

**Kristoff POV:**

I blinked my eyes, it took a couple of times to get my eyes fully focuses. Actually, it took awhile because I didn't realize I was in a dark room. I tried to figure out how I got here but then all I remember was Anna asking me to leave then darkness. Wait. Darkness. Nightmare realm. I walked around, trying to feel a wall but couldn't feel anything. I was just aimless walking around, confused.

"How did I end up in the nightmare realm?" I asked myself, outloud. Then I saw three pairs of bright, yellow cat-eyed like eyes. My eyes widened and I took a step back. Oh crap. "Kristoff, you obviously recongize us." One said, calcking.

"Why am I here?" I asked, looking at the middle pair of eyes. "Well, you're a bait for the princess and Frost boy to come here. Then we kill all three of you, then Elsa. Tada."

"Wait. What?" I said and looked at them, confused. Wait...What? "So, I'm gonna die in a realm, with you guys.."

"You didn't hear us, you fool!" The cave shook with anger. Wow, Grandpappy did not tell me about these old hags and how grumpy they were.

"You guys do realize that if you kill Elsa and Jack, it's just going to repeat."

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut it already."

"No."

"We can't wait for Princess Anna to come. We'll kill her to shut you up."

"Leave her alone! She has no involvement in this!" I screamed out. My chest started pounding and I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. I grabbed whatever was in front of me and smashed it.

"You foolish boy! Love shows weakness!" They threw shadow horses and I covered myself with my hands. Useless. They felt like a bunch of sharp needles all around my body and darkness wiped upon me again. I could feel myself screaming on the top of my lungs. Help.

**Elsa POV:**

_I looked around, the room seemed to associate with the color my emotions. Yellow, anger. Red, fear. Blue, happiness. Right now, the castle was filled with all the emotions but happiness. I mean, who can be happy when they're trapped inside their own mind with old memories from ancient times and recent. "Elsa, come here! Take a picture with your sister. Do something silly." I could hear my father saying, I laughed. That was the picture that Anna and I took together, my tongue sticking out and Anna acting like she was crossed eyed. I smiled and then sighed, I was only 19 when their death happened, Anna was 16. It took a toll on us, I guess myself the most. I had shut Anna out, didn't even want to see her face. I started crying, I'll never forget the news. Papa and Mama were driving towards Corona to pick up Rapunzel for her to visit when they got into a car crash. Their car hit right into a tree after spiraling out of control, it went up in flames. Although they made it out, their bodies die from the smoke inhalation. I didn't even go to the funeral, Anna had to bury our parents on her own. I started crying out in pain, scared that Anna would be the next to die._

_"Look at the little Queen Elsa, crying because her parents died."_

_"Oh shut the fuck up Pitch, you lost a family member too. One that you produced, you know you're devastated over that shit too. Cut it out." The room started to turn yellow out of my reaction, I look around and sighed. "Go back to being a horse, leave me alone." I waved my hand, trapping him into a small room of ice. I sat down and began fiddling with my fingers, I need to find a way out. "Do you realize that in every story that you are rebirthed in, your parents die?" He said._

_"Why am I not surprised? It's like I'm in a fucking movie. Parents die, two girls are now often, love at first sight, blah blah blah." I said, sighing. "All of it are just reminders, reminders of your past and how horrible it was."_

_"Pitch. You obviously fear something. You're in here, constantly reminding me that my sister, Kristoff and Jack is going to die. Are you in here running away from your fears? You can't run away from your problems especially when one of them is in the same room as you." I smirked at him, through the ice I could see his shocked face and he started to growl._

_"It seems you've learned a lot from your Jack Frost."_

_"Actually, no. See, I reside in New York where there are a bunch of assholes. So, yeah. Your point is wrong and invalid."_

_"You're still in fear." He said, through the ice. I laughed and stood up, walking towards him. "You fear my ice, you know I can just crush it down," I said, tightening my hands. "Everyone has their fear Pitch. You fear my ice, you fear the shadows. Your masters. When did they ever appreciate at you? They just use-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Pitch broke through the ice, sent shadows my way. Showing off my ice skating skills, I just avoiding them each time. "You know what, I'm tired of you." He sent a big blast of black sand my way, I thought about the moon stone and Jack. Then everything went away, even Pitch. Without a sound. The moonstone. My fear will soon take over me. Someone wake me up._

**Jack POV:**

As I made my way to the cave, I kept thinking of things to say to the shadows. I didn't even know how this stupid moonstone works. Maybe a back off would do, actually no. I'm not sure how I would address this situation. As I came closer and closer to the cave, I could hear Kristoff screaming in pain. They must be attacking him with the shadow horses, I jumped into the cave. With the newly done ice lights/decor thanks to my sweet Elsa, I could see that the cave was actually filled of cages. Makes sense. Weird shadows, cages. That doesn't even matter. I shoved the moonstone into my back pocket, making sure it's not visible. I could feel it glowing on my backside, I'm not sure how. I think it was really - forget it.

"Leave him alone." I shouted, Kristoff quickly turned his face towards me and smiled. I nodded at him but the shadows turned their direction from him to me. Both of our faces fell into an uh oh state, I wasn't much in surprised. It was Elsa and I, they wanted to kill.

"Actually, leave all of them alone. Let Kristoff go. It's Elsa and I you want to kill, not them." I inched towards them and they started to smile. They all turned towards me and laughed, "Jack." Kristoff whispered in pain.

"What did I say Kristoff? Jack would come, where's that little girlfriend of his."

"What's it to you?" I said, sternly and standing my ground. I knew I was defenseless but standing my ground was good enough to me. They started flying over towards me, surrounding me. "Kristoff, just in time to watch your friend die." I looked over to Kristoff and his eyes pleaded with an expression of no. I smiled weakly at him and gripped the moonstone, it glew brightly.

**Elsa POV:**

_I walked around my room, holding my hands together. Control it, get it together Elsa. Nervousness and fear boiled up at me. Randomly, a blue light brighten in the middle of the room. What the? I carefully walked towards it, holding my hands in front of me incase it would attack. I looked around and saw shadows chasing it, trying to snap it out. My mood started to lighten with each step I took, the castle was fading from its bright red mark. I observed the bright light, it was a moonstone. Grandpappy! I looked at it, touching it, I saw a boy with blonde hair in a cage. Kristoff. I put my head closer and saw a figure with a light blue v-neck, sweat all over it. Jack. They captured Kristoff to draw Anna and Jack in but where was Anna? Obviously she wasn't there, I breathed out of relief. I saw the shadows closing on Jack._

_"NO!" I screamed, pushing an ice force into the moonstone. The shadows shot back and looked at each other, I looked at the moonstone and smiled. If I put my powers into the moonstone, Jack would be protected. I put all my force into it and began to bite my lip, how long could I keep this up. I began to feel weak, slowly and weakly. I looked at the moonstone and saw Kristoff mouthing a No. I looked closely and I felt a rip in my heart. I was blown back from the moonstone holding my heart, I collasped. My heart felt like a thousand needles went through me. Jack. I tried to get back up but couldn't. Jack. "He's dead, isn't he?" I whispered and only heard laughs back. He's dead. I looked up, just in time to see Kristoff die too. No, no, no. I started to cry, hard. I killed Kristoff. I killed Jack. I'm a useless friend. Trapped in my own mind. I curled up into a ball into a ground._

_"Just kill me already." I whispered, crying._

**Anna POV:**

I felt a sharp pain go through my heart, it startled me and woke me up. I saw day break into the window and the trolls huddled around each other. Kristoff probably came home, I cheerfully thought, so I decided to get pretty. I braided my hair into my two famous pigtails and brushed my dress off. I smelled myself, I really needed to take a shower. It wasn't that long though, I can survive. Kristoff has gone smelling worse and I still kissed him. I happily stepped outside and didn't see Kristoff.

I stared at all the trolls, they all blinked at me. My face dropped, there was sad emotion with their expression. I froze, Kristoff was dead. The shadows had killed him. Wait, Jack was with him. Jack is dead too. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Elsa is in a deep slumber, Jack and Kristoff is dead, Rapunzel and Eugene were too busy in love and avoiding all this. I crashed to the ground in tears, I lost everyone. I lost the two people who I grew up with, I loved with, I missed with and the one person who I could relate too. I was alone in this. I couldn't do this. There I was, just sitting on the ground, breaking down because I had nothing to live for. No one to live for. It's just dead, broken Anna now.

**Elsa POV:**

_"Foolish little girl, look what you've done! You've killed your other half and your sisters boyfriend!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE." I screamed, laying on the floor, crying. Anna, what is Anna going to do? She can't live on her own, she can't rule a kingdom on her own. It was only her, no Jack, no Kristoff, no me to help her. "You never loved her. You froze her heart once and now you broke her into pieces while she is alive."_

_"I SAID STOP!" My emotions were going out of control, I couldn't keep them in touch. Fear, sadness, alone. A blizzard started to erupt, I couldn't see it through any of it. Wind and show, filled the air around me. "You can't run from this Elsa! You're stuck here! You're a burden to everyone around you! You might as well kill yourself."_

_"NO!" I screamed out, letting off a circle of ice. "Anna needs me." I whispered to myself. "They are right. I am a burden to everyone. I killed people." I whispered. "Yes, believe it."_

_"Wait a second, I didn't kill anyone! It was all of you!"_

_"No, Elsa. It started with you and Jack. You guys thought you can always have it your way, your fate, your destiny and look what you guys did! You've doomed everyone you loved!" The voices rang throughout my ears. Why me? Why couldn't I live a normal life? Soon, I heard my parents voice calling me. "Mama? Papa?" I saw their images in front of me, their hands reaching out to me but I couldn't get to them. I ran and ran but nothing happened, they kept getting farther. I looked at myself in the mirror, weak and fragile. What have I done?_

_I could hear my parents voices, "Elsa, what have you done?" My father growled, soon it was mixed in with Jack's, Anna's and Kristoff's voice. However, the voices were right._

_**What have I done?**_

* * *

**A|N: Review please...**


	13. Unsafe

As the tears halted from Anna's eyes, she began to feel numb. Memories with all three people ran through her head and she couldn't believe that they were gone. As Anna sighed, she heard brushes shaking and crunches from the forest, she jumped up and went to Grandpappy. Her and the trolls watched as a figure made its outline towards them, the trolls in battle position. They were ready to attack when Kristoff popped out of the forest, smiling with a life less Jack in his hands.

"We made it out." He said, smiling at me. Anna jumped up at him and gave him a kiss after he laid Jack down on the floor. One of the trolls brought Kristoff a cup of water and some food, he smiled gratefully and started to eat. "What happened down there?" Grandpappy asked, searching for the moonstone which he found.

"Jack, started fighting with ice and then he clutched his heart, screaming and fell down. I didn't know what the hell was gone. The shadows disappeared when light broke and everything around it. I went over to Jack, trying to wake him up but nothing. I decided to bring him here because Arendelle was farther. I wanted to check in with you guys first." Grandpappy listened as he went over to Jack. He was in the same state Elsa was in when she had came to Arendelle. "Grandpappy, I think we should take him back to the castle." Anna had suggested and Grandpappy nodded, "Kristoff, all three of you need to go back to the castle. Put Jack and Elsa in the same room to be safe." He said, walking away. Kristoff and Anna nodded while walking back to the castle. "You know the trolls couldn't get any contact with you. We all thought you were dead."

"They had threw shadows at me a couple of times and I winced. I thought of you and how you needed to be protected since Jack and Elsa are in a deep nightmare sleep." Anna and Kristoff blushed at the same time, "I can't wait to get back to NY." Anna whispered and Kristoff nodded in agreement. Quietly they made their way to the castle, avoiding the townspeople so they don't have curious eyes and gossip, there was enough gossip with the queen being sick, imagine the boyfriend? We laid Jack back on the bed he was previously in, next to Elsa and covered him, "Sweet dreams Jack." Anna said while kissing his forehead. Kristoff and her walked out the room, into the study. Wanting some alone and relax time, they sat down with the fire clacking and the night falling.

Jack POV:

_I looked around and saw Burgess, home. My vision was blurried, I barely could see. Shadows. Darkness. Pain. Oh wait, I'm in a deep sleep that would take forever to get out of. I could Elsa, standing next to a tree stump but this was a different Elsa, it was the Elsa that I saw dying with me in the fire. Her hair was pulled to the side into her signature braid, her body was covered in a blue dress with a slit down the right side of her leg. The whole dress framed her little body perfectly, my mouth dropped open. She was laughing, smiling for me to come near her. Every time I would walk, she would go deeper into the forest until I couldn't see her._

_"Elsa?" I called out, walking aimlessly in the forrest._

_"Didn't you know love makes you weak?" That voice. I knew that voice. Mom. Why would she say that? I turned into a circle and didn't see a reflection of a person, I started to shiver._

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

_"It's okay, how about we have a little fun?" The memory replayed in my head and I turned around sharply. I couldn't look at it, it already repeated in my mind when I was walking around town._

_"Jack, it's not your fault." My dad. I walked away from them all, burden. I caused them so much pain._

_"Jack, I love you." I turned around to see myself face to face with Elsa and I smiled. Soon, there was an evil smirk and I stepped back, she shot ice directly into my heart and laughed. I stumbled back and screamed, I was falling into water._

Elsa POV:

_My heart stopped hurting, it magically stopped out of nowhere. I slowly grabbed onto the chair and picked myself up. How was I ever going to get out of here? I started sweating, I was sweating in my own deep sleep. How? I sat down onto the cold chair, playing with the snowflakes into my hand. I did almost everything to get myself out of here. Scream, make portals, break shit and nothing worked. It was as if I was made to never get out of here. This was more painful than repeating my memories. I was stuck in my mind, couldn't help Anna, Jack or Kristoff from the shadows; the only helpful magical being was stuck in her mind protecting her love. Wait, my love?_

_Just because Jack and I were "written in the stars" doesn't mean we're supposed to be together. We're just destined, not promised. Anything, everything can go wrong in a matter of minutes, months, days, weeks, years. I'm not promised anything when it comes to Jack, I don't even know anything when it comes to Jack. I couldn't call him my love if I barely knew him, I could possibly say he was my love in another lifetime but not in this one. It was all so crazy, so fast. This magic thing, just weeks ago I didn't believe it. I didn't believe in any of it. If I had no belief, why would the shadows come after me?_

_I did not believe, at all. Why am I being forced against my own will to love someone I never/don't know? I mean, it really did hurt when he did awful things to me but then again, some guys end up hurting you. All girls go through painful heartbreaks once in their life, whether they're dating someone or not._

_Then I had another epiphany, the shadows were keeping me here because they had felt that Jack and I would fall into the destiny trap so they can kill us. The shadows didn't want Jack and I to fall in love but they had no control over our emotions, that's why they wanted to kill us. They wanted to kill us before we found out our emotions for each other. It all made sense! Suddenly, a moon shone through the light of the castle, "Young Elsa, you finally figured out the shadow's reasoning for wanting to kill Jack and you. You would wake up from your slumber but you would have Jack in one next to you. You are the first Queen Elsa of Arendelle to come to this realization, you are a very smart girl. You are capable of making the right decision in your life on your own, I wish you good luck. Oh, remember me as the Man On The Moon. If you know about Pitch, then you should know about me." I smiled and did a cursty, "Thank you, Man on The Moon."_

I sucked in a loud sharp of breath and shot up from my bed. I didn't see Anna or Kristoff around but I did see Jack. I sighed loudly, "I'm sorry Jack." I kissed his forehead and walked out the room, in search of Anna and Kristoff. I heard voices talking in the study and the noise of wood burning and creaked open the door.

"Hey guys." I said and Anna's head shot up, "ELSA!" She screamed, charging at me. "You should be in bed. You want some food? Something? Anything? I mean, you were asleep for a couple of days and-"

"Yes Anna, food would be nice. I want to walk around the castle for a little bit, I'll end up in my room if you need anything. I kind of miss this place." I said, looking around. She nodded and I smiled. Nothing really changed about the castle, my fathers picture was still on the wall and there was plenty of family portraits on the wall. I remember telling them to leave it up although it was painful to see them sometimes. I felt bad for what I said about Jack in my sleep but it was true. How could I love someone I just met? How could I love someone I never knew? I walked into my room and looked around, there was photos of a cheerful Anna and I with our parents. I sat on my bed and started playing with the blue quilted sheets, how could I ever shut Anna out? A knock came on my door and then it opened. Anna came in, smiling, "Here big sis, feel better." She put a plate on my nightstand and there it was, a burger. I smiled, she knows I eat burgers when I'm super hungry.

"Kristoff!" I called out to him and he came, running. "There was no need to run. Uh, do you know if we can take Jack back to NY without him waking up? I really miss the city..." I said and Kristoff nodded, "I'll talk to him." I smiled. It's not that I hated Arendelle but there was so much going on here and the kingdom was doing fine from a distance. I began to hum the tune to one of my original songs, standing up, I made my way to my desk and an envelope was sticking out. Odd, I never saw this here. I picked it up and it was addressed to me, from my parents. I ripped it open, scanning each word:

_Dearest Elsa,_

_When we pass away, you would be sent on a plane to New York. You will be put in order to control the kingdom from that distance and keep Arendelle Skaters on check. You do not control the whole company yourself; that is why we sent Marshmallow and Olaf along. Your sister and you are in grave danger in Ardenelle. If you ever come back, you must leave as quickly as possible. You would soon find out later on. Be safe, love. Take care Anna, she will need you._

_With Great Love,_

_Mama & Papa_

I gasped at the letter. They even knew something was going to grow wrong before they past. Why haven't they told me before? That's why they were trying to contact me in my dream!

"Guys! We need to leave NOW. With or without Grandpappy's decision. Come on, Kristoff. Grab Jack! Anna, come on. We need to head back to NY." I screamed at them, in panic. They all obeyed because they saw that the castle was getting icy. The ride back to NY was long and suspicious, since we had a sleeping Jack who looked like he was dying. Rapunzel and Eugene had left earlier than us because they were scared for their own safety, I mean, I would be too. As we opened the door to our apartment, I told everyone to come to the living room. Kristoff had dropped Jack off onto my bed in the room. As soon as everyone sat down, I passed the letter around. Anna's mouth dropped, Kristoff looked surprised, Rapunzel was confused and Eugene was being Eugene.

"So Mama & Papa knew.." Anna said, her voice falling into a whisper. I nodded. "Well, what's going to happen to Jack now that he's not in Ardenelle?"

"I don't know Anna. He'll probably wake up in a couple of hours or so." I said, looking down at my hands. "How about some dinner?" I said, getting up and putting a pot of spaghetti to boil. Everyone was happy to see that they were back in NY and not stuck in Arendelle. Could that be the reason why I never found the place appealing at all? As 30 minutes went by, the spaghetti and meatballs were done. "Dinners ready! I'm going to go check on Jack!" I said, walking towards my room door. As I was walking, the room door started to open. There Jack was, pale as shit and weakly smiled.

"You're awake." He whispered before kissing me. "I'm awake." I said in between the kiss. Didn't I just say a day ago that, Jack and I weren't going to end up together? Then again, we all say things that we don't mean.

* * *

**A/N: I rushed this chapter. I was getting tired of Arendelle and I had inspirations for NYC (because I live there) So ches, the dark magic effects that are done in Arendelle are stronger than the ones that are far away; hence Jack waking up as soon as he got to NY.**


	14. Freeze

**Slight Smut, I guess? I'm really horrible at writing it. Happy reading!**

* * *

A week went by but everyone was still delighted to be away from Arendelle and the dark magic. Of course we knew they were able to drag us there at any second, we didn't seem to pay any mind to it. I had my ice powers under control, knowing that they only reflected if I was panicking in certain situations are extremely feeling that emotion. As for today Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Anna all went for a stroll in Central Park but in different directions. I, however, was too busy taking care of Jack for the past week and I was dying to get a fresh breath of air. Anna insisted for me to take care of Jack but there was nothing to insist, I knew the rest of them wouldn't pay attention to him. It's been over a week and from my views his body was a little bit weak but he still was about to move around, he just choose not too. I was making lunch for the both of us when I realized it was 1 o'clocked. I proceeded to my room and knocked on the door.

"Jack, it's 1 o'clock. Time to wake up."

"I've been up. Why do you insist on knocking on the door, just come in. It's your room, I don't bite." He said, frustrated. I walked him and saw him, fiddling with phone as if he was playing a video game. I looked at him, hiding behind the wall and he looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow, "Elsa stop it! Come here!" Like a little puppy, I walked towards him and sat on my bed, refusing to look in his eye. Although I've known him for quite some time, I still felt nervous and shy around him, I don't even know why. Also, I felt bad for saying all those things about him when I was in the deep sleep, the thing that upsetted me the most about it was that I actually did mean most of it.

"Elsa?" Jack said, waving his hands infront of my face. I looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack, I should be worrying about you." I said, rubbing his cheek and he looked at me then sighed.

"Elsa, what's bothering you?"

"I said I'm fine Jack!" I snapped back at him and he shut his mouth. "I'll be back. I'll bring you your lunch." I mumbled underneath my breath and walked out. I could hear him deeply sigh and I softly started to cry. I hated it when people insisted on trying to figure out what is wrong with me but I don't think Jack deversed such a snappy answer. I was walking to the door and I could hear him talking to someone, "I don't know what to do. She's shutting me out again. I love her so much, Anna. Something tells me she doesn't feel the same," there was a silence before he started talking again, "Okay. Alright. I'll talk to you later. She should be coming back to the room soon. Okay. See you." I waited a couple a minutes before holding my breath, walking into the room with a simple turkey sandwich and a cup of tea. He looked at me stunned and shocked.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me. I think, you should, uh. Eat in here. I'm gonna, yeah." I said to him, walking fast towards the door. I heard a clinking and then felt an arm wrap around my waist. "Jack! Stop it!" I struggled against his arms and he kept holding me close, I finally gave up and started crying. He carried me bridal style, laid me on the bed on top of him and I just kept crying. He cared about me, had feelings towards me and yet, I have no idea where I stand with him.

"Elsa. I am one person you do not shut out. What's going on?" He said, looking me directly in his eyes.

"I don't deserve you, that's what's wrong! You're so nice and sweet, I've been a bitch to you lately! You should be with someone else."

"No." He said, sternly.

"Yes." He then kissed me, "I'm not leaving you, Elsa."

"We're a danger to each other." I whispered to him. He smiled and pulled me up, "So let us be." He held onto my tightly, humming My Little Sunshine. Anna most of told him that song relaxes me so I smiled and hummed along. I played with the neck line of his shirt, tugging on it and breathing in his scent.

"Jack? Why do you always manage to smell like peppermint?"

"Elsa, you brought me my body wash. It's in the bathroom."

"Because I'm supposed to look at everything my boyf-" I stopped mid sentence and tensed up in his arms. I started to get up when he pulled me back in, "Boyfriend, huh? I didn't know we were dating but I guess we are now, girlfriend." He kissed my nose and I blushed. I just called Jack my boyfriend, I didn't even. What's going on? "Jack Frost, nipped at your nose." I giggled at his comment.

"Jack, you always make me feel so special," I entwined our fingers, "How do you manage to do that?"

"My mother always told me to find beauty within those who has walls. You had walls and there was a connection between us, I knew that from the day you called me a snow-hair weirdo." He smiled, looking at me. I turned red, "I didn't not mean that."

"Sure you didn't," He said, smirking and kissing me on the top of head. "In my defense, you look like a snow-hair weirdo too."

"Jackson!" I said, hitting his chest only making him laugh. I grabbed his shirt, pulling his head down and I kissed him, passionately. I pulled away and smiled, "No, you're not getting away with that." He said, pulling me closer and kissed me. I giggled between each kiss and began teasing him by pulling him away each time.

"You know what!" He got ontop of me and I started to laugh more. I stuck my tongue out at him, making a noise and he pouted. "You're not nice." He said, crossing his arms.

"Coming from the one that chases everyone around the apartment trying to kill them," I retorted back to him and he frowned, "Stop. Come here." I said to him, pulling his shirt down and started kissing him again. The deeper the kiss got, the more sexual that it got and surprisingly, the room didn't get any colder. Throughout the kiss, we started taking each others clothes off, only parting to remove our shirts. It felt so right being entwined with each other, I wasn't sure if it was the right decision for myself but when I'm around him, nothing matter. He slowly put his weight on me and I screamed in pain.

"ELSA! Are you okay? Do you want to stop? I'm sorry." He said, panicking. I smiled, "It's okay, Jack. It just hurts." I looked up at him, his eyes were still filled with concern but hesitantly he continued. Throughout the time, he kept biting his lip and looked at me when I moaned out of pain. "It's okay Jack!" I said, laughing at his stares and I kissed him. He began to relax but both of us tensed up at the same time. Fuck. I started moaning really loudly, biting it back, just in case someone walked into the apartment. Finishing at the same time, we tried to catch our breath. Jack, know I was prone to getting crushed my by him, rolled over. I looked over the edge of the bed and covered us both with a blanket, he looked at me and smiled. "Elsa?" He said out of breath, I nodded towards him to continue, "You're beautiful." He turned red and I did too, he kissed me on top of my head. "Oh, I love you Elsa." He said, whispering in my ear. "I love you too Jack." I said cuddling into his chest. Our breathes started to calm down, then I heard Jack snoring. I giggled and laid my head on his chest, shortly after falling asleep. I knew my feelings with Jack, I love him.

* * *

My eyes fluttered opening to the sound of knocking on my door, a cheery voice was at my door, "Elsa?" It was Anna. I jumped out of the bed, shaking Jack awake. "What's wrong Elsa?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Everyone's back!" He looked at me, then around and started putting on his clothes.

"Jack? Elsa? Is that you two?"

"O-Of course its us. Uh, hold on. I just spilled juice all over the bed." I said, looking for the juice I gave Jack and poured it on the bed. Jack couldn't find his shirt, "Oh it doesn't matter, everyone's seen you shirtless!" I whispered back to him and he pouted. I walked towards the door, "Guys, are you two okay?" As soon as she said okay, she flung the door open. Jack came to his senses and started taking off the bed sheets, her eyes went back forth between the both of us. Her eyes locked on my neck and her eyes widened, "You two did not!" She said, pointing towards my neck. I looked confused and walked towards my mirror, lovebites. I laughed weakly at her then slammed to door in her face, proceeded to lock it, "Elsa! Open this goddamn door." She said, banging on it. Jack looked at me confused then his eyes widened, "Oh shit. I didn't realize I did that. Holy fuck, they're really purple. Oh my gosh." He came closer to me and touched it. I looked at him, my blue eyes firing in panic, "Jack!"

A couple mintues later, I heard laughter by the door. I rolled my eyes, Anna already told them. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, "Why does this always happen to us?" I shrugged my shoulders then heard Anna scream. "Jack and Elsa? Jelsa? I ship it!" Jack and I looked at each other bright red and we laughed.

"I still wonder how you deal with her." He said, rubbing the back his neck and I laughed. Eugene then, like always started torching Jack. I looked at him and formed snowflakes in my hand, "Want me freeze his feet?" Jack smirked and nodded in argeement. I opened the door swiftly and before Eugene could move, I froze his feet to the ground.

"Elsa, I was making fun of Jack!"

"Who do you think told me to do it?" I winked at him, walking past him. "Time out for Flynn, Rapunzel!" I screamed down the hallway.

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." She whined and I laughed, then she started. "Elsa and Jack, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"What are you guys, five?" Jack said towards Rapunzel.

"Must be because you guys are grown. Getting freaky in there."

"RAPUNZEL, IM 25!"

"Does Jack know that he's your first?" Eugene said smartly back, I gave him a glare. I looked at Jack and he formed an O with his mouth. Eugene smiled back at me. "Screw you Eugene." I said, unfreezing his feet and walking back into my room. I slammed the door behind me and freezed the door knob. Embarrassing. I laid down on my bed and grumbled, Jack would eventually come in here. I decided to take a shower, the warm water pelted on my back and it felt so nice. My eyes were closed and I felt a figure come behind me and started kissing my neck, "Mhm..Jack.."

"This isn't Jack." I tensed up, that voice. Pitch. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**dun dun dun**


	15. Freeze - Part 2 (JACK POV)

Jack POV

I rumbled through Elsa's linen closet, looking for the best pair of blue sheet because that's all she slept on. Blue sheets and the closet was filled with me, I didn't even know which one to choose. As I quietly looked through I heard a blood curdling scream from Elsa, I looked at Anna and we both ran in the room. As we fought to get through the doorway, we heard the movement of water than ice, cracking all around.

"JACK. ." I looked around and saw the screams were coming from the bathroom room door. I saw Elsa, Pitch holding a blade up to her neck. Her poor little figure, naked against her skin. She whimpered out of sadness and couldn't get out of his grip, her hands tied back.

"What's the point of help when poor Jack can't even help you?" Pitch whispered in my ear, my blood started to boil in my skin. Anna, quickly crawled underneath me and I distracted Pitch while she did.

"Let her go."

"No..Ow, what the fuck-" I looked at what Pitch was screaming at, Anna had hit him with a metal rack on this air, loosing his grip on Elsa. She ran towards the door but nothing much happened, he pulled her right back in. Fuck. Come on, come on, come on. I was thinking about ways I can help Elsa, with Pitch but remembered my convo about my sister and Elsa with Anna. Fun. My fun.

"Pitch, how about we have some fun?" I said, with a smirk on my face. All three of them looked confused and I looked at Elsa, make a snowball. Trying her best to, she threw it at me and I caught it. I manipulated it into a couple of them, Anna and Elsa stared in awe. Pitch, terrified. I threw all of them at him at once, Elsa and Anna running out the bathroom.

"Anna, get Elsa dressed." I said to Anna, they all rushed out the room.

"Is that all you got, borrowing snow from your little girlfriend?"

"Hm. I don't know, lets see." I held out my hand infront of him, followed the movements that Elsa did when were in the cave. Frost. I smiled, delighted. It threw him back, I waved my hands in the air, making a circle. Elsa created daggers like that, I created wind.

"This isn't over Frost." He said, disappearing.

"Who would've know?" I said, whispering to myself. "ELSA!" I could hear Anna screaming before Elsa came running into the room, only wearing underwear and t-shirt on. Elsa jumped on top of me and I fell on the bed. I laughed, "Nice to see you too Princess. Now, tell me, Didn't I tell Anna to get you dressed?" She turned red.

"I tried Jack." Anna said in the room, panting. She threw a pair of sweatpants on the bed and slammed the room door.

"You got your powers, how? Tell me, tell me." She said, sitting on my lap. Wide eyed.

"Well, when you were asleep. I told Anna about my sister and how I used to have fun with her and I had fun with you. She was so curious and eyes lit up every time I said fun. She told me the legend of Jack Frost and The Snow Queen, that Jack Frost fell through a frozen lake and became immortal as the winter spirit. Instead, my sister had fallen through the lake, not me. So I figured, fun. Why not try fun? That's why I asked for the snowball. Everyone loves snowball fights!" I said, smiling at her. She only pushed me back down and kissed me all over my face, "Alright. Tell me what happened in there. Did he?"

"Well, remember I said I was taking a shower? I thought you would come in there with me, eventually. Then, there was kissing down my neck and I moaned your name. Then I heard a voice saying this isn't Jack and then I remember that voice, it was Pitch. So, I screamed. I didn't know what was going to happen and then he started choking me, I couldn't breathe after a while. I got so scared Jack, I was naked, I thought he was going to do something. What if you never-" She started crying and I held her.

"I'll always protect you. With or without ice, you're mine." I said, whispering in her ear. She nodded and snuggled more into my chest, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elsa." She started playing with the outline of my shirt and hummed against my body. I stood up, still holding her in my arms and put my back against the backboard of the bed. She adjusted herself to be in my lap, "Jack, I want to go outside." I grumbled.

"You've been in the house for the past week!"

"But..."

"Go take a shower!" I went to take a shower, leaving the door open to make sure she wouldn't freak out. I walked out, she was still getting ready. I looked at her and she had dressed herself in a white tank top and a periwinkle skirt, topping it off with white flats. She loved the color blue, so if I was to ever buy her a gift - it had to be blue.

"Stop staring at me and get dressed." Elsa said laughing while I turned red. I basically moved into their apartment since we got back from Arendelle, we feared for each others safety and agreed that we have to stick together. I ran through the closet and found a pair of crisp jeans and a black v-neck. Elsa frowned through the mirror, stopping her braid, "Clean that shit up, Jack."

"Ouch." I smirked back and put everything back into the closet. "When we get home, we're cleaning this WHOLE room." I groaned at her statement. If there was anything that I hated doing with Elsa it will be cleaning with her. She pulled out the room, yelling at Anna that we'll be right back and we walked out. "Ow." She said, clutching onto her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to eat." She said and I nodded while looking for a food cart. I walked over to one and brought her a hot dog, "Here, eat." She smiled and whispered a thank you to me. We walked through Central Park in silence, her nibbling softly on the hot dog but that was until she pointed out a swing set and she ran towards it, I followed her in returned. Yes, we were in our mid 20s and still got excited about swing sets. Her laugh sounded like a magical tone to me, it was like listening to a baby's laugh. Filled with wonder and joy, that's what Elsa is to me. Wonderful, bringing joy and love to my life. We both stopped and got of the swings because little kids were begging to go on them, even though I complained, she pulled me off.

"Sometimes, I forget your 26 because you argue with kids over stupid things."

"Well, exxcussssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I want to have fun." I said, both of us laughed at the same time. We held each others hand and then we started to swing it, I looked at her confused and she smiled.

"You're more lively when you're outside."

"You kept me inside for a whole week!"

"Oh...I forgot about that..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck and she jumped up, giving me a kiss. "I should bring you outside more often." We sat on the Great Lawn some were playing sports, some kids were smoking marijuana, (A/N: Yes, they do that on the Great Lawn. I actually don't know why or how - I give up), parents were having play dates for their children and more. We took a shaded area and sat down, "Thank you for taking me out Jack." Elsa said, looking back at me. I smiled, "Anytime Princess." I played with her hair as she started humming, "Care to sing to me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well, you're always humming and you said that you sing so, sing to me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I get nervous singing to other people on purpose," I frowned and she laughed, "You'll hear me sing one day Frost."

"You want to know what's cute?" I asked, she looked up at me, "Elsa Frost." Her face turned into a deep dark red and she turned the other way. I chuckled and played with her hair. "Jackson Overland Frost, do you take Elsa Arendelle to be your lovely wedded wife?" I looked down at her and she completely hid her face from my view, "Do you not want this to happened?"

"You're embarrassing me."

"No, I'm making you blush because you want it to happened." She sat there in silence, looking at me. She sharply turned her head around, facing the rest of the lawn and I laughed, "I'm not rushing anything princess, don't worry." I whispered her in her ear. I could see the smile erupting through her face, she was looking our nervously. She conjured up a snowball when no one was looking and threw it at my face. I stood there stunned as she ran away, "Alright. We're going back home." By the time I said that, she was already running in the direction of the building. We didn't live that far from the east side of the park nor did we go that deep into the park. By the time I caught up to her, she was already out of breath but I wasn't. I scooped her up and brought her to the elevator.

"Oh, you're so in it for this time Arendelle." She stuck her tongue out, once we reached the floor, she threw a ball of snow at my face. "Shit." I dropped her on the floor in surprise, as if she knew, there was already a snow blanket under her butt, "No fair Elsa." She laughed at me and my reaction. I never thought that a girl could make me so happy, so much fun other than my sister. My sister. I sighed in thought until I had another snowball thrown at me, "Woman! Will you stop?!"

"NO!" She screamed running into the apartment. As we got into the apartment, I created an ice walk away, making her fall directly on her butt. I smirked at her and laughed while she rubbed her butt. Out of her hand, she created a big snowball, it had to be 3 times the side of her head and dropped it on me. Soon, the whole living was covered in snow and Elsa was stuck in a snow pile while I was upside down on one. Anna, Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzel, walked in confused.

"He started it!" Elsa screamed.

"I did not!"

"Did too." I threw a snowball at her face and laughed at her.

"It doesn't matter who did what! You're going to ruin the floors!" Rapunzel screeched, Elsa and I pouted. I melted my snowpile and made my way to hers, pulling her out. We both cleaned up the living room, in sadness.

"We're all in our 20s here. You know better to make it sno-" Elsa threw a snowball at Kristoff's face, I bent over out of laughter.

"ELSA! JACK!" Anna screamed, making her way towards us and we ran into the room. Locking the door behind us. "You guys are assholes!" We both fell on the bed out of laughter. Clutching our stomachs and struggling so hard to breathe, that we were crying.

"Well, I had a splendid evening." She said, rolling her body towards me. I nodded when she started playing with her hands, "No! Playtimes over, it's 8. We need to go to bed."

"WHO GOES TO BED AT 8?" Elsa screamed. "YOU TWO SINCE YOU WANT TO HAVE SNOWBALL FIGHTS IN THE LIVING ROOM." I heard Rapunzel screamed and grumbling underneath her breath. It only made me and Elsa laugh even harder.

"Jack. Take a shower with me. I don't want a re-" I cut her off and grabbed her hand. We made our way towards the show but instead of kissing each other, we only played around with soap trying and ended up making a whole mess of the bathroom. She groaned out of frustrated when we both stepped out, I only chuckled. "We can clean it another time, stop worrying about everything." I nibbled her nose and she smiled, "I guess. I mean, I haven't been to the office. All Olaf does is call me with updates-"

"And what does everything Olaf does sound like?"

"Amazing." She sighed.

"We can go back another time, Arendelle Skaters are in the hands of a trustworthy person." I said to her, hugging her waist. She looked at me and kissed my lips, "We're completely dangerous to each other but yet we still can't get enough of each other."

"Who can get their hands off of Jack Frost?" I said, winking and she rolled her eyes at my comment. I picked her up and placed her on the bed, "Wait, no clothes?". She had responded and I gave her a big smirk.

"I know you know where this is going to go, Princess." She turned red and we went on through the night. That's when I realized, I've never been more happier with a girl than I ever been with Elsa Arendelle. Good night.

* * *

**This chapter fucking sucked. I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to write for this chapter again so I just - urgh . this was completely rushed and the whole story won't be like that i promise i promise**

**just a little stressed out on school work and friends **

**The next chapter is fast forward into a couple of weeks = month. There's more Rapunzel and Eugene in it, along with Jelsa drama .. **

**Also, yes I live in NYC. I'm aware of the demographics within it. I make a lot of NYC references so I'll help you out.**

**The Great Lawn is the main attraction of Central Park, it's a HUGE grassy area that has small baseball fields. A lot of teenages usually sit in the middle and smoke, kids usually run around it, some people lay their shirtless trying to get a suntan (it's not appealing at all).**

**Manhattan is only separated through the Upper East and Upper West because of Central Park. When you leave the number area (For Example, W116 Street and E116) it's connected back again through names for example, Delaney Street. But yeah, that's how Manhattan is. **


	16. One That Got Away

Elsa POV:

Jack and I relationship was getting rocky to the point where I hid out in my office and he stayed at home, grumbling to the TV. Sometimes, I would come home, we would apologize to each other, talk about our days, go into the room and watch movies before we drifted to sleep. Other times, he would end up going home with Kristoff and Eugene, ignoring my calls and texts for the rest of the day. Right now, I was at the office with Olaf and listened to how he blabbed about his date last night. I giggled at some of the parts, how happy he was and I pointed it out. He was surprised that she actually understood his work and would sometimes come here to help him fill out the paper. Since Olaf gave me a strict schedule, since he knew I would overload myself to work, it was time for me to go.

"Elsa, it's time to go." Olaf said, looking at me and I gave him puppy dog eyes. "No, go." I ended up making a dramatic sigh, walking towards the elevator. I ended up switching my high platforms for flats, I haven't worn heels in a long time and it caused too much pressure on my feet. For the past few weeks, I've felt that I was in pain. I was eating constantly, throwing up and just feeling down right, tired. Worried and paranoid, I hit the CVS by my house and stocked up on a couple of pregnancy test. I hid them in my blue bag just in case I bumped into someone else. I saw a Starbucks across the street and decided on what I wanted when I got there. A green tea frappe didn't sound so bad. As I opened the door, I saw white-snowed hair sitting the back, Oh great! Jack. As I walked closer, I saw something a girl should never see. His hand was intertwined with a girl, a hint of color to her face and blond hair that was wrapped neatly into a bun. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss, on the lips and he turned bright red.

"Oh my God." I said out loud and quickly covered my mouth. His head snapped up and looked at me with panic. I didn't wait another second, I ran out of the Starbucks, my bag tight into my hand. I soon realized I wouldn't be able to get to the house fast enough, so I hailed a cab.

"Elsa, wait!" I told the cab driver my destination and told him to hurry. I turned around to see Jack standing there looking and I had tears filled in my eyes. I turned back around and saw the cab driving looking at me, "He must of been a real dick if he had you running down the block like that and crying."

I smiled and looked at him through the mirror nodding. "It'll get better, I promise you. You're not the first girl who I've drove home that was like this so I'm used to small talk. What's your name?"

"Elsa." He drove up to the building, "Feel better Elsa." I opened the car door and let a small thank you to him before walking towards the building. He cheated on me. I got home and no one was there, go figure. I walked towards my room and start shoving all of Jack's stuff into his humongous duffle bag. There was no way I was letting him staying here tonight, or ever. He has his own apartment, he can go back to living there. I heard banging on my door and his voice calling my name. I started to cry while packing his things, I realized he left the key on my bed. Thank God. I cautiously opened the door and saw him and he tried to give me a hug. I held that bag in front of my body and threw it at his face, "Don't come back!" I slammed the door behind me and he only banged on the door.

"Don't do this to me, Elsa." He said. It only made me angrier, I screamed a fuck you before heading to my room again. I saw a dark figure on my bed and sighed, "Not in the mood now Pitch." The visits were regular, I didn't even mind anymore even after that terrible skit the other day. Sometimes, it would be nice talking to him and he wasn't always such a creepy dick.

"Poor Jack." He said, playing with his hands. "Yeah, Poor Jack." I scooted him off my bed.

"Go home, please. I don't want to deal with you or anyone." I said, to him and folded my hands over my chest. He looked at me and smiled, he wanted to see me in pain like this, I already knew it. He disappeared into the shadows and left my room. I sprawled out on my bed when my room door opened, "Elsa?" It was Anna, her soft voice. "Why is Jack banging on the door, saying that Elsa won't let me in?"

"He cheated on me and I saw it with my eyes." I whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"HE DID WHAT?" Anna screamed. "I was coming home from work and I need to go to-." I decided to stop mid way sentence, there was no way I would let Anna know that I went to get pregnancy test. " to Starbucks to get something to drink and he was there, kissing a blonde and I accidently said Oh my God. He realized I was there and I ran out, hailed a cab, ended up here. Packed his shit and threw it in his face." I started to cry. Anna scooted over and sat me up, rubbing my back. "Guys are dicks."

"I should've just - blow him off like I used too."

"Things would get better. Hey, Eric asked about you the other day. You should go see him, he's still worried." I smiled at her, I haven't seen Eric since I got back. I nodded and Anna left the room. Making sure she left the room, I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. Okay, test number one, pregnant. Test number two, pregnant. Taking the last one I shook my hand, pregnant. I left two on the bathroom counter and screamed out Anna's name. She saw me, tears in my eyes and asked me what's wrong.

"I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and we both knew who baby it was.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, he'll just walk out again. He always walks out. It's best if it's just me and the little one. We'll find an excuse, right?" Anna looked at me, sighing and nodded her head.

"Well, lets hope the baby learns to how more fun than you." She said and I shot her a glare. She started to laugh at my reaction and I laughed softly. "Well, are you going to keep her or him?" Anna asked softly, I sat quietly for a couple seconds and thought. I mean, I always wanted a child and I was 26 already, I'll probably not get another chance.

"Yeah, I will." I said, smiling at here. She giggled loudly and jumping off the bed. Everyone else walked into the room, "Why is Jack trying so hard to get into the apartment? We didn't let him in after he said, 'Elsa won't let me inside'"?

"He cheated on her. Kristoff, tell him to go home." Everyone looked at Elsa, stunned and she nodded softly. Kristoff walked out, "Eugene, can I talk to Rapunzel alone?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, I nervously played with my fingers, "Im pregnant." I said to here.

"Are you going to tell him? Can I tell the guys?" She said, excitedly. "No, to both questions. Don't. He'll walk out on the baby too and they'll only tell him." Rapunzel's face expression dropped and nodded, "I understand." I smiled at both of them and they gave me hugs. Soon, my phone started to ring, the ringtone I gave Jack. I looked at it, frowned and slid the reject button. They both looked at me and sighed, "Can you guys let me get some rest?" I whispered and they walked out. Getting ready for bed, my phone started buzzing like crazy and all the text messages were from Jack.

_Elsa, I'm sorry.  
__Elsa, please answer your phone.  
__Elsa, please.  
__Elsa  
__Elsa, come on  
__Elsa, I love you  
__Princess  
__Princess, stop ignoring me_

Then another text came through, I smiled. It was Eric.

_Anna told me you were home, would you like to hang out again? Poolside, tomorrow morning?  
__Of course, I'll see you at 11 am.  
__Alright, I'll see you then Elsie.  
See you then, Eric._

_ELSA WOULD YOU ANSWER MY TEXT MESSAGES OR MY CALLS_

Jack ruined the smile on my face. I put my phone on silent and turned my alarm on for 10 am. I was going to start over, even if I had a baby inside of me.

* * *

I ran around my room, stuffing a towel into a beach bag along with my phone and keys. Anna and Rapunzel, looked at me in surprise and curiosity. "I'm going to the pool with Eric!" I screamed out and Anna squealed at the fact that I took here advice. Thankfully, I wasn't showing much. Just a little pouch that can be waved away as bloating.

"It seems that someone had a big breakfast. It's not healthy to eat a lot before you go into the pool." Eric caught up to me, laughing. I turned red at his comment, "I'm only kidding." He held his hands up in defense. I smiled up at him, giggling.

"So how've you been?" I asked him, nervously. I hadn't seen him since I came back, it's been about a month now. "Working, a lot. How've you been, the last time I saw you, that boy jumped onto you and..." His voice drifted off. "That boy is history, old news, boring." I said, waving my hand and he smiled, brightly. We were already on the roof, looking at the pool. I dropped my bag onto one of the seats and carefully, climbed into the pool and Eric already dunked into the water. His whole face wet and his brown hair covering his face, "Come here." I said to him and he made his way over. I pushed his hair out of his face and splashed him with water. Although he was stunned, he splashed me back. That's what the whole time at the pool was, swimming away from each other along with splashing. I could feel my hands getting wrinkly and I sat at the edge of the door, swinging my legs in the water. I was surprised that the water didn't freeze at my contact, it has been doing that lately. I went into deep thought about Jack and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the most fun I've had in days and it's been so long since I saw you." That answer was truth but a lie to the question. What was wrong was more of the fact that I wouldn't tell Jack about anything or even tell Eric. He nodded and smiled, "Maybe, we can do this once a week. I'm always busy with work and-" He started rambling and stopped when I said yes. He smiled and pook me up, "Lets get home." I grabbed my stuff and dropped him off at his apartment, "I can walk from here. It's nice to see you again Eric."

"Nice to see you too." As I walked away, I wrapped the towel around my body. I saw a figure in the front of my door, Jack. I hid in the shadows until my phone started ringing. I quickly dug into my bag to turn it off but as soon as I did, Jack was already in front of me. I yelp, making my phone drop on the floor. He stopped me from picking it up but I slowly started kicking it along with moving my body.

"Elsa..." He tried to make me look in his eyes but I didn't. I looked away, intensely staring at the floor. "Elsa, can we please talk?"

"No, we cannot. Now, if you can please go, everything with be fine."

"Elsa, please." Jack grabbed my arm and I wiggled it around, getting out of his group.

"No, Jack!" I screamed at him, my hand moving along with it. Ice shot up from my fingers, wrapping him into a circle of ice daggers and he frowned. He melted the ice and sighed, "I love you Elsa."

"Go back to your bubble blonde." I growled before picking my phone up and storming into the apartment. I ran into my room, crying. I started packing my stuff, ready to go who knows where. "Where are you going?" Pitch asked.

"I don't know, I'll find a place." I said. "Wait, why are even bothering me? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone. You're only going to make things worse!" I screamed, turning around back at him. He sat there, hurt. "Wait, you don't-" I said, my eyes opened. He didn't say anything to me, at all. He just sat there, fiddling with his fingers. I sat next to him and hugged him. He sat there, shocked and hugged me back.

"Pitch. I'm sorry." I said, whispering in his ear. He only held me tighter, "I know. My world is trying to kill your world, that's why I never told you. I didn't want to do anything to you, I never wanted to hurt you. I was forced too. You didn't deserve any of it. I only have a little bit of time before they realize I'm gone," He whispered and let go, "I have to go back. Bye Elsa."

"Bye Pitch." He faded and I ended up hugging myself. How could I have not know? This only made me feel like shit. I dumped my bag out, "What am I going to do?" Then I ran into the bathroom and hurled, becoming hungry. I stumbled my way to the kitchen, grabbing out a tube of ice cream and a bag of chips. I sat down in the living room, flickering through TV shows and trying to take my mind off of me. Jack cheated on me then try to win me back, Eric is the sweetest person towards me but yet I was lying to him and Pitch indirectly told me his feelings but it wasn't right. Then I noticed, Pitch was human form, solid. How would that happened? Maybe if he comes back, I'll ask him. I sighed and blasted music, not noticing any of my surroundings and began to sing;

_Oh, if I could go back in time  
__When you only held me in my mind  
__Just a longing gone without a trace  
__Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face  
__I wish you were the one  
__Wish you were the one that got away_

Finishing, I looked up and saw everyone, including Jack standing in front of me. Jack had a hurt look on his face as if he knew the song I was singing was directed towards him. I turned the music down, "What? Why is he here?"

"No. The question is, why was Pitch here?" He responded to me with pain in his voice, everyone's hand folded their chest at once. Oops.

* * *

_**Sneak Peak:**_

Elsa & Jack Battle Scene ;)


	17. One That Got Away (Part 2 - JACK POV)

I heard a faint voice, a super faint voice. I looked up and saw Elsa. She saw me, kissing another girl. I then forgot why I was kissing her, my hand was intertwined with hers. I stood up for a second, Elsa ran out the door. I could see the tears fall out of here eyes, stumbling through people to get away from the Starbucks. I ran my hands through my hair, panicking. Here I was, cheating on my girlfriend with a girl that I just met because my relationship was rocky. You can never be with someone Jack, you ruin everything you touch. I heard my fathers voice say in my head. No, no, no. Without even saying anything to Tink, the girl I was with, I ran out of the store. I was closer to here when she hailed a taxi, "Elsa! Wait!" I screamed, the crowd around me looked. I look hopelessly at the cab in front of me, I could see here face looking at me, her eyes were filled with tears. "What have I done?" I whispered to myself. I looked as the cab, faded within the distance and began to make my way towards her building. I knew she would want me to leave but my stuff was there, she had to talk to me. I walked as fast as I could, the distance was a bit far but I knew she would want sometime to think. I knocked on the door, "Elsa?" I knocked on the door, I heard shuffling in the background. "Elsa!" I said banging on the door instead of knocking. She opened the door, here eyes were red from the crying. I went in to give here a hug but instead she through my duffle bag at my face, push me out the door way and screamed, "Don't come back!" Slamming the door right on my face. I stood there stunned for a quick second.

"Elsa, don't do this to me!" I said, banging on the door again and she screamed out to me. I couldn't hear what she said, I was more focused on getting this damn door open. After a while, Anna approached the door and looked at me confused.

"Why are you banging on the door?" She said, putting the key into the door and turning it.

"She won't let me in." She stopped and turned around at me, "If she won't let you in, I won't either." She quickly shut the door behind her. "Oh, come on Anna!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. I pressed my ear against the door and heard some whispered and then Anna screaming, "He did what?" I groaned and hit my head against the door. A couple minutes later Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff looked at me. Rapunzel looked at my frustrated look and then the door, then back at me.

"Elsa won't let you in?" I nodded and she gave me the same answer Anna did, pushing Eugene and Kristoff into the room and shutting the door in my face. I screamed out of frustration and started walking to my car with tears in my eyes. You can never be with someone Jack, you ruin everything. I sighed and started to drive to my apartment. I mumbled, "I can never be with someone, I ruin everything." I parked my car and made my way to the apartment. I texted Elsa a couple of times before taking a couple of drinks, then made my way to my bed. She wasn't going to reply, what's the point? Maybe tomorrow would be better. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how perfect Elsa's body fit into mine and how it possibly would never be like that...ever again.

* * *

Sun broke through the window, hurting my eyes. I groaned and looked into the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot red, figures. I ended up taking a shower and slipping on a pair of blue jeans and black shirt. I saw Kristoff and Eugene standing at the breakfast table, talking and hushing once I came into their view.

"No need to talk shit guys." I mumbled, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't in the mood today, I was only in the mood to explain things to Elsa. By the time, I got to here front door it was already 1 P.M. Instead of knocking, I called here phone and it sounded nearer. I turned around and saw a pale skin girl digging into here bag. Elsa. I stood in front of her before she looked up and once she did, she jumped back.

"Elsa, can we please talk?" I said, softly but loud enough so she can hear me.  
"No, we cannot. Now, if you can please go, everything will be fine."

"Elsa, please." I grabbed here arm and she struggled out of my grip. I let here go. "Elsa.."

"No, Jack!" She screamed and flicked her arm at me, ice shot up from the ground. It began to circle my body, instead I melted it. "I love you Elsa." I whispered to here.

"Go back to your bubble blond!" She mumbled, once again slamming the door in my face. I walked out to the building and saw everyone walking in. They all stopped and looked at me, "I trie-" I looked up and saw black sand coming from a window. I pointed it out to everyone, "That's Elsa's window!" Anna screamed and we all went up to the apartment. Instead of finding Elsa gone, we found Elsa singing. The words gripped my heart, causing me pain and anger. We all stood in front of here and she looked up.

"What? Why is he here?" She said looking at me. My insides filled up with anger, "No. The question is, why was Pitch here?" She looked through me, no emotion on here face.

"What makes you think Pitch was here?" She asked.

"Oh, Elsa! Cut the bullshit! We saw a black shadow escape through the window! Why was he here?!" Anna screamed and Elsa flinched.

"How'd you..."

"Why. Was. He. Here." Anna growled. Whoa, Anna was a feisty pants after all. Elsa sighed and we all look towards here, impatient for an answer, "We were just talking. He didn't try to hurt me or anything, he's really not like that. To be honest, this isn't exactly the first time he's been here..." I said, looking at the ground. Shocked at the last part, I got angry towards here statement. I scoffed, "It looks like Elsa is in love with the enemy." Everyone looked at me once I said the comment, Anna and Elsa glared at me. "Jack, don't." Anna said to me.

"Why not?!" I said towards Anna and then I looked back at Elsa, she looked away from me, "She's not even going to deny it." I said, smirking. Soon, my mouth was frozen shut. Everyone was laughing at my shocked reaction, Elsa started to walk away and I shot ice towards here butt and she fell, making the ice melt away from my mouth.

"Don't walk away from me." She turned around at my comment, fury in here eyes. Anna whispered, "Uh oh." and backed away from both of us. "Who gives you permission to talk to me like that?!" Elsa screamed, stomping on the floor. Sharp ice began to raise from the floor, I melted it and gave here a smirk. Elsa groaned out of frustration and began to wave here hand in a circle motion, a big plop of snow fell on top of me. I stood there in disbelief for a couple of seconds, I let off a huge ice blast and she stumbled back a little bit. My boil began to boil at the fact that she wasn't giving up and a blizzard started, she only added more onto the furry. I was forming ice with my hands, ready to hit here when Anna screamed. "NO!" Catching me off guard, I sucked the power back into my arms and both of our hands waved the storm down. I saw Elsa, laying on a snow pillow, clutching here stomach. Did I send through here stomach. Anna ran to here side and started screaming at me, "JACK. GET OUT. NOW." I stumbled back but walked away, I had enough of the Arendelle's but something was off. Something wasn't right. Rapunzel then kicked everyone out, she and Anna helped Elsa up. I looked over my shoulder to see what was wrong but I couldn't get a glimpse of anything, Rapunzel slammed the door in our face.

"At least it wasn't a frying pan this time." Eugene grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT EUGENE." She screamed and he froze. Kristoff laughed and I remained silence.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"You think if we did they will kick us out?" Eugene asked. I nodded, good point. We quietly got into my car and drove back to the apartment. I quietly went into my room and laid on my bed. I couldn't piece the pieces together. I loved Elsa but I decided to cheat on because things were going my way. I never even asked her what's wrong, all we did was talk about here day. What was even going wrong with her? I'll find out someday, as for right now, I think it's best I left here alone. She obviously didn't want me around anymore.

Elsa Pov:

**_I hope he hasn't figured it out._**


	18. Pregnant

I, Elsa Arendelle is carrying a child that the boy who broke her heart helped create. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or if I wanted to tell him at all. I looked into the closet of my room, checking what Anna and I already brought for the baby. We had sheets with snowflakes on it, my liking, a black crib and a whole ton of newborn diapers. If it was something I wasn't happy about, it was the constant poop and pee I would have to clean up, cleaning up as a single parent. I had read up on all of the trouble that single parents go through and it didn't make anything better, what happens when Anna and Rapunzel leaves? I was nervous, scared and excited at the same time, I didn't even know that was possible. I didn't get those weird cravings yet Anna and Rapunzel were anticipating it. I walked out from my room, heading towards the kitchen. I made myself a little sandwich, I turned around seeing the whole gang but without Jack. Anna and Rapunzel made it very clear to them that Jack was never to come back over. The reason why? He scared her with his ice powers and she doesn't want to see him ever again. They also didn't tell them about my growing bump, they respected my decision. I nibbled on the sandwich, Anna jumping and pulling me into my room.

"So, how's the little one?" She said, smiling and rubbing my stomach. "Anna! The baby can't hear you just yet!" I said, giggling at her curiosity. She pouted, "I don't know how this works! I want the baby to pop out already so I can play!" I laughed this time. Anna seemed to be more excited for the birth than I did and it won't ever die down. It would only get worse the more developed the baby would grow in my tummy. It was falling into 2 months of my pregnancy, I still haven't seen Jack since we had that mini-battle. I sighed out of exhaustion and sprawled my body out on the bed. "I can't wait till the baby starts kicking." I said sarcastically, looking at Anna. She only laughed, she found my sarcasm to be funny when half the time, it was out of anger.

"When are we going shopping for stuff again?" Anna has dragged me around to different baby places to get things situated out and the only one I remember was Babies R 'US since it was the last place we went too. "I think we got enough for now."

"We didn't get clothes." She groaned. "Anna, we don't even know the gender." I said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, right. Yeah. Don't we find out in like a week or two?" She said squealing. "What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's only 4. You should come in the living room with me. Please, please, please. You have been hiding from them since you-"

"I'll come Anna." I said, smiling. I did long for social interaction other than her and Rapunzel. She squealed and rushed me out the door. I sat on the couch and everyone stared at me, "What?" I said and took some popcorn from the bowl.

"She's out of the cave!" Eugene said clapping and Rapunzel hit him with a pillow. I only chuckled at him, "Eugene, when are you going to man up and let Rapunzel stop hitting you."

"She'll use the frying pan. I don't like the frying pan." He said, holding his hands up and we laughed. Rapunzel, giving him a glare before laughing. Anna stared at me, her green eyes pooled with happiness like the time I finally let her in. She squeezed my hand tight and I returned the squeezed. We all started discussing things that happen in each others life, leaving out the part that I was carrying Jack's child and in that moment, I forgot I was pregnant. Until I felt my stomach bubbling, not right now. I ran to the bathroom and hurled. Fuck.

"What's up with her?"

"Food poisoning. She doesn't watch what she eats." Anna said quickly and I smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower. It got all over my clothes."

"Do you need me to help?" Rapunzel called out and I responded with an yes. Rapunzel came towards my room and helped me take off my clothes. "So how's the little guy?"

"How do you know it's a guy?" I said, looking back at her. She began to run the water, feeling it at times. I guess it's to check to see if it's warm, "I just jinxing it." She turned around smiling. She nodded for me to step in and I followed, "It's perfect." I said, sighing into the bath.

"What gender would you like?"

"I'm not sure. Either one could be fine but they'll either have Jack's craziness or my sternness." I tensed up at Jack's name and sighed.

"It'll be okay. It's what you think it's the best for the both of you especially the itty bitty one in you." She said, cooing.

"You and Anna are cooing at a baby that can't even hear you yet." I said laughing and Rapunzel tagged along. "What do you expect? We're all related! I'll leave you alone now. You'll be okay Elsie." She said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and whispered an okay. I began to rub my tummy, "Well, it looks like everyone likes talking to you. How about some singing?" I thought about a song that explains what I'm doing to her/him by keeping her a secret. One popped into my head, it was song by an artist I accidently stumbled on. I sang the lyrics:

_We could build a universe right here,  
__All the world could disappear,  
__Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care  
__We can build a universe right here  
__The world could disappear,  
__I just need you near  
__Nobody sees, nobody knows,  
__We are a secret, can't be exposed  
__That's how it is, that's how it goes_

Finishing the song, I smiled at my tummy while rubbing it. I could get used to motherhood, especially with Anna and Rapunzel around. When the guys find out, I'm sure they'll be delighted too but I think disappointed at the fact that they can't share the good news with Jack. It was only a matter of time that they would find out. Maybe I'll tell them once they can see the bump and point it out. I carefully got out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Slowly sticking my head out of the door, I saw Kristoff and Eugene leaving. I walked out once they closed the door, "Are they coming in the morning?"

"Nah. We said, we'll call them when they need to come. You can wear your sweatpants." Anna said and I giggled. Anna already knew that I loved to wear my sweatpants to go to sleep, it was my signature outfit for lounging around in the house. I pulled on baby blue sweatpants and a black tank top. I wonder if the baby would like the color blue as much as I do.

"So, you're pregnant." I heard a voice, coming from the shadows. It was Pitch.

"Tada." I said, sitting on the bed, sighing. He sat next to me, "Is it his?"

"I wish it wasn't." I mumbled. He rubbed my back, "Pitch, why are you in human form now?"

"They got rid of me." He grumbled, I turned my head towards him, "But why?"

"You." I jumped back, surpised. Thinking he was going to hurt me, "It's okay Elsa. They found out we've been communicated and got upset when I refused to tell them anything. They stripped me of most of my powers, except the one where I mostly come out in the dark." He smiled towards me and then frowned, "They will come after you and the baby. They will kill you both, you need to stand your ground Elsa."

"What do you mean?"

"No one has told you the words written in the stores, have they?" I made no movement, towards him. "Alright. So, there were two. They were born from the same shine of moon light, on different days. One born and one cursed. They were aligned by destiny to be together but separated by town. Confined by fear and isolation. They had the capabilities to destroy all. With beauty and danger near, you would have to split the ice apart before a frozen heart will form. Although you should beware, a beautiful bump will form and cry. Sadly, magic always comes with a price. Love might not always heal all, there will be two, bad or good and fear will be their enemy."

"That makes sense." I whispered, looking at my hands. "Of course it does, half of it already happened. Elsa, please. Be careful, they'll look for you. They'll come for you and the baby. You have seven months left, you need to protect yourself. Don't fight out of anger, fight out of love. I'll see another time, goodbye Elsie." Pitch said, fading into the darkness. Although he still terrified me, it's nice to know that he actually cares about me; unlike Jack. Laying down, I grabbed my phone to check the time. The time was closing into 9. Wow, time went by fast. I pulled the blanket on top of my body and cupped my stomach, "Goodnight little guy." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Night had started to fall and Kristoff yet to return with Eugene. I began pacing around the room, I was going to see Elsa. I haven't seen her in weeks and I couldn't take it. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie when both of them walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bar. We ran out of liquor." I said to them, it wasn't a complete lie. They checked and their eyes opened, with surprise. "What the hell, Jack?" Eugene said but it was faint, I was already out the door. I had my hands shoved into the pocket of my hoodie, I didn't even know what I was going to say. I didn't even know what to expect. What if she replaced me with another guy? The thought shook out of my head when I stood in front of her building. I looked up for 3 minutes, debating even if I should go it. Finally, I took a step in, signed myself in as Kristoff Bjorgman and proceeded on the elevator towards her floor. I looked around and picked up the key from under the matt. Of course they left it there, Anna has the memory of a goldfish. I put my ear towards the door and the house was silent. I looked at my phone, it was midnight. I put the key into the door and opened it, I carefully stuck my head in and no one was awake but I couldn't see the hallway. I closed the door behind me, looked around to make sure no one was sleeping in the living. I have to admit, what I was doing was pretty creepy as shit. I'll just see her and leave, no one will know. I turned my phone on silent and created a blue snowball of light. I walked down the hallway and found her door, I smiled. Rapunzel, who's an artist had painted it with blue snowflakes and her name Elsa. I thought about what would've Elsa's reaction towards it and smiled. I opened the door carefully. I looked over and saw her sleeping, cupping her tummy. Odd, she never slept like that. I shrugged, maybe it was her just wishing someone had their arms around her. I walked over and smiled at her, dulling the snowball so it wouldn't wake her up. I closely inched towards her bed but my foot kicked something hard. It was underneath her bed, hidden in a way but it was clear enough to see memories written on the masking tape. I sat down on the carpeted ground and became curious. I had opened even though I wasn't supposed too in intreset. I picked up an envelope and smiled at what was inside; pictures of us kissing and hugging but when I got futher into the pile, there were pictures of her and Anna. Anna wrapping Elsa's stomach, creating a heart where the belly button is located, more pictures on Rapunzel was in them. Wait a second. I rumbled through the box more, found recipes and on them were purchases of cribs, diapers, blanket and decorations. I started to panic but I wanted to actually know more. I picked up a card with a date, 'Due Date: December 21st, 2014. Jack's Birthday." I then saw a bunch of pregnancy test and it him me.

"She's pregnant because of me." I got up carefully off the floor and lifted the blanket, she turned in her sleep and her stomach became exposed. I gasped at stomach, she was laying on her side and the bump became visible. I ran my hand over her stomach to make sure I wasn't going crazy and I felt the bump itself, I then remember how sensitive she is to touch.

"Anna..." She groaned, I froze in place and looked for places to hide, "What do you want, why are you touching my stomach? How many times am I going to tell you the baby-"

"So you are pregnant." I whispered out loud, her eyes ripped wide open.

* * *

**A/N: I made Pitch such a nice character :)**

**Now that Elsa knows their faith, what would happened next?**

**I'm just blasting everything onto a bag, without even thinking bang bang bang **

**bad jack! ok until next chapter xx**


	19. Forgiveness

**Els POV:**

* * *

I pulled the blanket over myself and smiled, "Pregnant? What are you-" Jack gave me a straight look, pointing to the box. I sighed, pulled my hair out of my face and let out a fuck. I avoided all eye contact with him, hanging my head low and fiddling with my fingers. "The baby's mine, isn't it?" I tensed up, still refusing to look at him, "Jack, you should go."

"What do you mean I should go? I just found out the girl I love is-"

"The girl you love?! Tell me, Jack Frost, what's your definition of love? You cheated on me Jack. How is that love? You didn't even break up with me. I had to do it. I had to find out on my own. I had to deal with you constantly asking for forgiveness. What did I get in return? A broken heart." I said, tears forming at my eyes. He stood there silent, "I'm sorry Elsa." He managed to say. I sighed, "Can you please go?" I whispered, looking down and hugging myself. "Not until you answer a question." I groaned at him, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I did not see that question coming, I let silence cover the air and snow falling. "Were you even planning to tell me, Elsa?" His voice began to crack, silence had engulfed the room while the once moving snowflakes, were standing still in place. We were both in pain. I could see the tears in the dark, dropping off his face. He turned around without saying a word, making his way towards the door. I got up and stood by the walkway, "Jack, wait. Please don't go." I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Can you stay? There's a pair of your sweatpants I forgot to pack in the closet...I don't want to be alone tonight..." He looked at me and smiled, "Okay." I laid back on the bed, waiting for him to ask me to scoot over but he pulled up a chair to my bed side. "Jack?"

"Yah?"

"What are you doing? Why are you in chair? Come on, you can't be that scared." I said, giggling and patting the empty side of the bed, "Are you sure?" He asked, walking over. I giggled, "Shut up before I change my mind." He smiled and slid in. I flipped over to face him, eyes opening for him to start a conversation. "Alright, alright. I'll start. Do you know the gender yet?"

"No, not yet. The baby seems to be pretty big. Probably has a balloon head like their father," I said smiling, Jack stood there with a surprised look on his face. "What would you like the gender to be?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"I'm not sure. It's difficult to decide if I want a mini-me or a mini-you running around. Did you ever tell Eugene and Kristoff?"

"No. Anna, Rapunzel and I were sort of waiting until I really started to show to tell them. Ideally, we knew that they were going to tell you and..."

"You didn't want me to know," He sighed, I looked away. "Well, when the baby starts kicking, I'm gonna have to start running for you." I giggled at his comment, "Why?"

"Have you not seen their mother? Probably going to come out and whoop some ass within the first hour." I laughed even harder, his jokes were silly but always broke the awkward silence. "Do you want to touch?" I asked, pointing at my belly. He put on a bright smile and nodded. He began to rub my belly and a big grin opened on his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yah and I'm going to be a mommy." I said, looking at his hand, concentrating on the way he rubbed my belly. He continued to do it and it made me tired, I yawned. "Wait, Elsa how long has it been since you found out you were pregnant."

"Since that day." I stood quiet. "Elsa! We fought the day after! I could've killed you! Elsa!" I laughed at his panic attack, "It's okay Jack. I made a snow pillow, the snow pillow protects me from anything. It's like how you make your ice sphere, protection." He sighed and rubbed my belly some more, "Fine...We're having a little Frost." I giggled at his comment and yawned.

"Alright, you're going to sleep." He told me and I smiled, "Stay." I whispered before flipping over, "Please don't go again." He nuzzled his head into my neck and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "I wouldn't dream about it."He had continued to rub my stomach until I fell asleep. For that moment, I forgot about all the pain he caused me.

* * *

The aroma of pancakes and eggs filled my room making me smile. My stomach began to grumbled and I smiled, "It's okay, little one. We're going to eat." I then thought about the dream I had, Jack had found everything out and I was happy with it. I wish it was true, I just wish. The only thing I really remember is what Pitch said, that only made me nervous. Anna barged through the door, snapping me out of my deep thought, "Elsa! It's time to wake-how did that happened?" Anna asked, pointing to behind me. I looked at her confused, "How did what happened?" She kept pointing behind me. I looked down and saw a pair of pale hands on my stomach, I turned around and saw Jack.

"AH!" I screamed and pushed him off the bed. His eyes flew wide open and landed on the floor with a thud. "Shit." He said, sitting up and rubbing his head. I looked at Anna and she stood there with her hands folded over her chest. How did he get in here, I mouth towards her and she shrugged. How did he get in here? "Anna, why is Elsa sc-" He looked over to Jack, who sat on the floor, rubbing his head and groaning, "Eugene, he's in here!" Everyone came in the room at once, like a flock of birds and darted their eyes between us.

"I don't know how he got in here, don't give me that look."

"She's actually right. I snuck in here, I only meant to stay an hour or two." I looked at him, my eyes widened. I jumped up and made my way towards Anna, when I tripped over something. Anna caught me and pulled my shirt down. We looked at what I tripped on, the box. "Anna, the box." I whispered in her ear and we scrambled to put everything back in. I kicked the box underneath my bed and gave a weak smile to Kristoff and Eugene, who looked at us suspiciously. I chuckled a nervous laugh and turned around to help Jack up.

"Elsa. What's wrong with your stomach?" Kristoff had asked. Jack, Anna and I froze in place. Busted.

"Nothing, you guys are-"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT, AREN'T YOU?" Eugene screamed out in the back and I looked at Jack, pleading eyes and he shrugged. Of course. I glared at him and he smiled, I turned back around.

"Tada." I then felt a hand around my waist and saw Jack, " And I'm the baby daddy." I elbowed him in the stomach and he groaned. "Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't make everything sugar and sweet." I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"So, Anna. Rapunzel. When were you planning on tell us?" Kristoff turned towards both of them.

"It was my decision to wait. I didn't want Jack finding out," He loosen his grip on me and sat on the bed. "So we were going to tell you guys when I got, you know bigger." I turned around and saw Jack fiddling with his fingers. I looked at the group and they sighed. I felt bad, every time I said it my stomach will squeeze and Jack would get quiet. "Well that we all know we can go shopping for the baby." Jack said, cheerfully and stood up. Anna and I raised an eyebrow at him, "You want to show him?"

"Oh yeah, we're going to show him." Anna said, winking. Jack stood there confused, Anna pulled him up and opened the locked closet in my room. He stood there with his mouth wide open. Anna and I started laughing and he didn't move. "Man, I can use these diapers for myself. The amount that's in here." He mumbled. "Oh no you're not." Anna said, hitting him on the head. He hit her back. I threw a snowball at him, "Don't hit my sister!"

"Don't throw a snowball at me!" He threw one right back.

"Hey!" I threw a snowball at him back, "Don't hit the pregnant lady!"

"What she gonna do about it?" Jack said, forming a snowball in his hand. I smiled and created a big one without him realizing, plopping it on his head. Everyone started to laugh and I just stood there, "She's going to do that." I smirked at him.

"Elsa Arendelle, you frustrate me!" He screamed, I smelled a beautiful aroma. "WHO HAS THE CHOCOLATE?" Everyone turned towards Anna and she stood there. Frozen and then she ran. I chased after her, trying to get the box from her. Everyone laughed. "How long has she been like this?" I heard Jack ask.

"A week after she didn't see you. It's like she came to accept that you weren't coming back. She sulked around the house a lot, hid from us and only talked to Rapunzel and Anna. Recently, she's been cheerful. She's been playing around with Anna a lot, it cheers both of them up. Especially when Elsa makes it snow. They sit there for hours building a snowman and having snowball fights." Kristoff said. I could hear Jack sigh, "Should I leave her alone?" I stopped in my tracks and whispered for Anna to come by me, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Jack, she's having your baby."

"I don't want her to be unhappy. I always make her unhappy. What if I screw things up again?"

"She needs you, Jack. She's going to want you around with the baby, not Eugene or me. That baby would look just like you, what would she do then? You guys are still in danger, her even more."

"I don't want to hurt her. I want her to be happy. I don't know what to do. What if I turn out to be a horrible father. What if she's right? What if I end up walking out on her again?"

"You won't. I'm confident you won't." Just as Kristoff finished his sentence, I walked out of the shadows, "Jack. Please don't go." I whispered.

* * *

**Elsa's a little bipolar with her feelings, haha.**

**This is a little shorter than the chapters I've been writing recently. I'll try to make them longer, I'm just trying not to give a bunch of crap away and flinging different things around to confuse you guys ... Hm... maybe I should! We'll see! Once Upon a Time is coming on! EEEEEEEEEEP!**


	20. Uncover

Hey guys! I wanted to let you guys know that I intentionally made Elsa bipolar

WHY DO ALL OF YOU HAVE SPRING BREAK

THATS SO UNFAIR

I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MONTH

* * *

JACK POV:

Elsa had moved out from her hiding spot, "Jack, please don't go again." Her head was hanging love and she was standing on one foot, the other on top of it. I looked at her, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I'll be a perfect fit for her. I'm just a disappointment, I'll never be able to love anything, I destroy what I love. Then again, I couldn't leave her alone. Raising a baby that would look like me, she'll just end up more of a mess. I had to change for her. "I won't, as long as you want me around." I said, lifting her head up to look at me, "I won't ever leave you again." She smiled at me and gave me a hug, I longed to kiss her. I sighed then felt a push in my stomach, I looked down and she did too. "Whoops." She said, laughing. I chuckled back at her, then rubbed her tummy, "That's no whoops." As though she read my mind, she kissed me. Although I was shocked about it, I kissed her right back. I would never understand her emotions but as long as she loves me, I'll be happy. I mean, even when she wasn't pregnant, Elsa was a little on the coocoo side but regardless, I love her. "So, how does it feel to have a little Frost in your stomach?" I said, smiling and she gave me an annoyed looked, "The baby isn't even that developed!" I stood there, dumbfounded and put my hands up, "I don't know how any of this works! I hid from my mother when-" I stopped.

"Jack, we need to talk.." She said, nervously.

"Okay...Talk."

"I mean alone." She said, rubbing her hands. "Don't eavesdrop guys!" I closed the door behind us once we entered her room, "Jack...We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The shadows, they'll come back for us. Especially now since I'm pregnant."

"Who told you that?" I wondered, she looked down at her hands, "Pitch."

"ELSA, YOU'RE STILL TALKING TO PITCH?" I screamed at her and she winced. "When you left, he talked to me about the curse and everything. He told me that I needed to be with you, for you to protect me because without you, me and the baby would die." I looked at her. For once, I trusted Pitch in his words.

"Why does he care about you so much?" She didn't answer me. "He loves you, doesn't he?" She nodded. I sat there, quiet. Silence filled the air. "What are we going to do now?" I asked. "I don't know, Jack. The only way we can break it is if we get through the pregnancy safely, if we get through." She started crying and I held her."We can sleep in a protection bubble. You know, you wrap us up in snow and I wrap us up in ice above that. The protection bubbles bounces back the attacks. I said to her, she looked up at me, "Wow. Why didn't I think of that? We can try that. Imagine the baby has ice powers, it can protect itself in my tummy."

"And what happens when that baby is born? I would not like to see an infant with ice powers, that doesn't look like a pretty sight. Especially with the temper tantrums, pretty sure she or he would freeze us to death." I told her and she laughed. "What would you like to name him, if the baby is a boy?" She asked me, I smiled at her. "Elias. That was your fathers name and that was the name you told me to use to protect our identities."

"And if it was a girl?"

"I'm not sure, what would you name her?"

"Annalise. Anna, like my sister. Lise because of Elsie. Get it?"

"I like it. Annalise Frost. Elias Frost," I said, smiling and then kissing her. "Come here, you." I pulled her into my chest and rested my back on the headboard. I sat there, rubbing her tummy and humming. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't having your baby, would you still have came for me?"

"Elsa, are you crazy?! I came here not even knowing that you were pregnant. I was freaking out because I couldn't see you. I seriously drank out ever liquor in the cabinet hoping it would kill me. The guys said that you were afraid that I might kill you with my powers but now I know that's a lie. I love you, Elsa. My baby is just a bonus." I said, playing with her hair. "She got up and turned towards me, "I love you too, Jack. You want to know what tomorrow is?" I looked at her, tilting my head. "Sonogram."

"What's that?" She grunted and rolled her eyes, "We get to see the baby and the gender! I want to find out why I'm so big for 2 months."

"Isn't going to be 3 months in like a week?" She looked at me and then stopped her sentence. I smiled at her forgetfulness, "Anna's starting to rub off you, isn't she?" She then through a snowball at me, "Don't make fun of my sister."

"Don't make fun of my sister." I did in a nagging voice back, sticking my tongue out. "The children are going to love immature you are."

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Nothing," I smirked at her and she glared me. "With those beautiful eyes and that evil glare, I'm positive someone would think you're capable of murder." She blushed, "Jack, I'm tired. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 7, love."

"Let's go to sleep."

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"Feisty pants," I layed down next to her. "Make the protection snow and I'll do the ice." She carefully covered was with snow, making sure there was a warm pocket for the baby. I took my hand and created an ice bubble, guarding the both of us. "I'm scared, Jack."

"Fear will only make them stronger. Go to sleep, Elsa."

* * *

Morning came through very quickly, we slept through the night without even waking up with a nudge. Elsa's appointment was out 11 am so we had to rush to get ready, eat and head out downtown. Of course by the time we arrived there we were about an hour early but they let us into the room after 30 minutes, even though it wasn't our time yet.

"You ready, Elsa?" She nodded, held my hand nervously. They had proceed put the gell on her stomach and showed us. "Why does it have two heads?"

"Oh, that's not two heads Elsa. Those are twins!"

"TWINS?!" I screamed. Oh shit. We were dealing with twins. Oh shit. This is going to bed a mess. The doctor laughter at my reaction and Elsa's, she was staring at the picture horrified. "Wh-Wh-What's the gender?"

"Girl and boy." The doctor said, smiling. "Oh shit." Elsa mumbled underneath her breath, doctor still laughing. "You're going to have a handful there."

"Please don't remind us. We already have to deal with her hyperactive sister."

"JACK!" The doctor and I laughed. "Would you guys like to have a picture to show to your family?"

"Can we get three?" She nodded and proceed to get the prints. "Jack, you're an ass! Stop making fun of Anna."

"Because you would love for Annalise to act like Anna." Her eyes opened wide and I laughed. "Here you guys go. Elsa, I'll just clean that off for you and you'll be ready to go home." I stepped out the room to give her, her privacy and she returned in her fluffy blue dress. "Lets go show Anna!"

"Hey Elsa, do you have envelopes at home?"

"Of course, why?"

"I want to show my mom and have her fly out here to meet you." I said, playing down with the picture than looking at Elsa. Elsa's face lit up, "Yes! Yes, yes! I want to meet mama Frost. I want to ask her so many questions about little you." I laughed. Once we got home, Anna started squealing and Eugene started freaking out claming one Frost was enough, now there's three. I sat quietly at the dining room table, writting my letter.

_Dear Mom,_

_It would be impossible to do this over phone because obviously you can't really send physical copies of things on virtual items. Here is a sonogram picture of my girlfriend, Elsa Arendelle. We're having twins, a boy and a girl. I know, we're not married yet and I know how you feel about that. I really want to engage to her but I'm not sure her or what to do. I can't tell her sister because well, her sister is a hot mess. Don't tell her I said that, she'll freak out on me. I would love for you to fly out to New York and meet the people that I've been living with and my soon to be family. I love you and I miss seeing you._

_Your loveful son,_

_Jack_

I wonder what she'll think of me.

* * *

Updates with my life: This story has become my life. I sit on the train, in class, everywhere writing this story. My best friend - the only one who knows I'm doing this - says I have an addiction

Updates with the story: I know how the story ends, I just don't know how I'm going to play it out;

I'm going to stop doing back and forth days unless its super important

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, SUBSCRIPTION, FAVORITES


	21. Mother Dearest

Elsa stood sat in the living room dressed in a blue dress that covered her bump a little bit but not completely, they gave up on finding clothes that could. She neatly tied her hair into a bun and waited. Jack was on his way home from picking his mother up at the airport and the whole group was pretty nervous. They had never met Jack's mother and he has never really talked about his mother with them, he kept their business privative and no one knew exactly why. A key started to enter the door and Elsa jumped up, standing in the doorway, nervously looking to see if it was his mom coming in first or him. As the door open, she saw an average sized tan skinned woman with wavy brown hair that stopped at her neck and had bright blue eyes like Jack.

"Oh! You must be Elsa. Oh wow Jack, she's a keeper. She has pretty blue eyes and her teeth! Oh wow, those are bright teeth. Can I see? Oh, wow. She's beautiful. How did you manage to get a girl like her? How did he manage to get you? Did he try to attack you?" Jack's mom ranted on and on, he stood at the door with his hand on his face. _The rambling, that's where Jack get's it from_, Elsa thought.

"Yes, I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you..."

"Oh, my name is Toothina!"

"Oh wow, that's a beautiful and interesting name. It's different, I like different." Elsa said, smiling and his mom's face brightened up, "Really? People called me weird for my name. Maybe that's why you like Jack. He's different," She put her mouth by Elsa's ear, "And a little on the weird side." Toothina and Elsa started laughing, Jack looked at them with a glare.

"Twins I heard, Jack's twins. Have fun!"

"MOM! That's not funny!"

"No, it's okay Jack. It's funny, she's funny. It's nice to know that someone agrees on how twins with Jack turns out." Elsa said, giggling and smiling at his mom. Jack rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "He still has his temper tantrums?"

"You have no idea." Elsa said, "Here, let me help you with your stuff. I have a spare bedroom in the apartment. You can stay here, as long as I get to cook!"

"Sweetie, you're pregnant. You're not cooking anything." Elsa pouted, "Now I know where Jack get's his stubbornness from."

"He gets a lot from my side, expect his hair. It skipped a lot of generations, no one knew why. Oh, he told me about your hyperactive sister. Where is she? I want to determine if she'll end up like one of the mini-Jacks. He was a handful growing up." Elsa laughed at her and told her to come on and we entered the living room, Jack had his face in his palms while shaking his head.

"Jack, get your palms out of your face and introduce me to your friends!" Toothina said and he just grunted. _Why me_. "Guys, this is my mom. Mom, this is Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel and Kristoff. You already met my girlfriend, Elsa. It seems like you guys love each other and bonded over teasing me." Elsa gave him a glare but his mom didn't realize.

"Is Anna the hyperactive one?"

"JACK!" Anna screamed and everyone started laughing, "I'm going to say it is! Oh, Jack. Let me talk to you for a quick second. I'll be right back. Where's the dining room?

"Come on." He said, pulling her into the dining room. "Sit down, Jack." He obeyed his mother like any other child would. He towered over her but not so much.

"You said you wanted to engage to her?"

"Yeah, I just. I don't know what kind of ring to get her. Like the design, it's so nerve wracking. I love her mom, I really do."

"She loves you too."

"Huh?"

"You can see it in her eyes. Her eyes sparkle and dance whenever she looks at you. Her laugh when she talks about you is like the laugh I used to give you father. Tomorrow, we'll go ring shopping for her, alright? What does she like?"

"She loves the snow; snowflakes, winter, anything that has to do with the cold, she loves it."

"It's like a match made in heaven." His mom said, batting her eyes. "Mom, you're really embarrassing me out there. This is worse than when I was younger."

"That's what moms do. Especially in front of his girlfriend!" She said, pinching his cheeks. "Come on, lets go back before they start to eavesdrop." Toothina said excitedly. Jack loved his mother with all his heart but sometimes she can be too much or act like a fangirl when it comes to meeting people. " , are you a dentist?" Anna had asked.

"How would you know?"  
"You're interest in Elsa's teeth are amazing! All dentist do that, expect the creepy ones. They try to hit on her. I have to sit in the room with Elsa now. Creepy dentist are just, yuck. Are you one of the creepy ones? Please don't be." Anna started ranting and Elsa laughed. "Ah, you are the hyperactive one." Everyone laughed while Anna pouted. "So, Elsa. You're 4 months along?"

"Yeah, it's a pain. Two kids for a small girl like me, I'm not sure how this would work out."

"Jack would be a perfect father, his immaturity would match."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Elsa giggled then quickly covered her mouth.

"Jack, stop yelling at your mother. She is just trying to lighten the mood so everything is not awkward, you know that we all like teasing you, do not peansile your mother. That's very rude of you." Elsa said to him. "Some girlfriend you are." He mumbled. Everyone's eyes opened and Elsa smirked. "COME HERE." She started chasing him around the living room. "JUST BECAUSE IM PREGNANT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HURT YOU."

"Does this happen a lot?" Toothina asked Anna. Anna replied, "Yeah. We learn to roll with it. He eventually gives up and lets Elsa hit him. She might be four months pregnant but she has the energy of a four year old. We're waiting till she gives up."

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

"Uh oh. I should break this up right-"

"Don't this becomes very entertaining." Everyone sat and watched Elsa and Jack go in circles. Then Jack eventually stops, Elsa kicks him under his feet and he falls. Everyone started laughing and Elsa stood there, her hands over her tummy.

"Elsa Arendelle, I swear that-"

"Her last name is Arendelle?" His mom asked and everyone turned towards her. Elsa and Anna getting frighten and tensed up. "Wow, it's been awhile since I've heard about Arendelle. How's your mom and dad?" She said, her face lighting up. Elsa's dulled and she turned around, walking towards her room. "Our parents died when she was 20 and I was 17. It's a sensitive topic for her. How do you know about Arendelle?" Anna asked, "Everyone knows about Arendelle! I grew up in Arendelle!" Toothina laughed. "Your mother had been my best friend but when I moved over here, we lost contact. I didn't think it was because she died... I should go apologize." Toothina said starting to walk. "No, don't do that. She'll just get more upset. She shuts people out for that. She even shuts Jack out when it comes to her parents. The best we can do is leave her alone for now." Toothina nodded but looked at the door nervously. Jack was observing her behavior, it was obvious that his mom was hiding something. He could hear Elsa sobbing hard in the bedroom, blue light coming from under her door and he could see him mom, staring in awe and realization. "I'll be right back." He said, walking towards the door. In a hidden movement he unfrozen the ice and opened the door. "Elsa, get up sweetie." He whispered and led her deeper into the room. "Hey, hey. Stop crying, it's okay. It's going to bed, shush." He said, holding her and rubbing her back. She whispered in his ear, "You're mother is hiding something Jack."

"I know." The answer had caught Elsa off guard. Elsa nodded and buried her face into his chest, "It's hard Jack. It's been 5 years and I still don't understand. I still don't know how. They were just gone, disappeared without a trace. We buried air Jack, we buried air." Elsa cried, Jack rubbed her back and put his face on top of hers, kissing her scalp. The shadows killed them, Jack's mom longed to say but she couldn't. "Think about the happy times you guys spent together, like picture I saw with you and Anna at the beach. I was surprised you could act like that."

"Wait, what? You saw that? You were snooping in my room! Jack!" Elsa said, hitting his chest. "I also saw your underwear draw."

"What is wrong with you?"

"You, I can't get enough." Jack said, nibbling on her nose. "Come on, lets go back to the living room. Wipe those tears off your pretty face, someone like you shouldn't cry when they have someone likes me."

"You're really cocky."

"You love me." Elsa bent over in pain, moaning. "What's wrong?" She smiled and put Jack's hand over her tummy. "Feel." Jack felt a movement and his face lit up in amazement and joy. "Guys! The babies are moving in Elsa's tummy!" Everyone ran in the room at once, wanting to get a feel. A shadow in the back smiled, staring right into the eyes of Toothina and disappeared. It was only a start to a tragic ending.

_The shadows killed your parents Elsa,_ Toothina began saying in her head, _and you'll never know why_.

* * *

**A/N: What should I make Jack's mom? Bad or Good?**


	22. Here We Go Again

Elsa and Jack were sleeping in their protection bubble, Jack and Elsa both resting their hands on Elsa's growing stomach. There was no need to make a warm pouch for the baby, the heat in August was burning down on their skin, Elsa and Jack couldn't take it. Most of the times, they stayed in Elsa's room; blocking all sunlight and keeping cold ice lights to help them see and talk when their presence outside isn't necessary. As the baby began to develop, the more tired and hungry Elsa got and the more kicks that came in with the babies. Jack had worried for her; she was carrying twins but her body was yet so small, she could only walk a few steps before her legs began to shake. Everything was delivered to Elsa, there wasn't much anything that could've been done. Not only was he worried for her ever growing body, he was worried for every second he's out of the bedroom, the darkness can get her again. By this time, Jack's mom has been frighten away, out of the house after finding out Elsa and Anna are Arendelle's but still stayed in NYC. Everyone knew what this meant, his mother was hiding something and knew about the curse. Jack, didn't want to trouble his mother; he found the engagement ring for Elsa and his time was devoted to her. He, soon began to go tireless but with the extra sleep Elsa got, he got extra sleep himself. Although they would both jump at the feeling that the baby's kicking, Elsa's soothing voice sent him back to sleep. One night, everything got out of hand making Elsa and Jack discover something that they never thought was possible.

"Jack, I'm having a bad feeling. I feel it in my tummy." Elsa said, sitting up on the bed, throwing her legs off the edge. "You sound like my uncle North. What's this bad feeling?" He asked, adjusting his body to be next to her. "I don't know. My stomach feels funny."

"Are you sure it isn't the food globers in your tummy." He started cooing the tummy and Elsa pushed his head away, "You're going to spoil them," She said, laughing, "Maybe I am. Can you get me something?"

"What would you and the food globers like?"

"It's not funny to insult your children before they're born, that's how they grow up to hate their parents."

"Says who?"

"Says me! I want, chips and apple sauce." Jack made a disgusted face before proceeding out the room and Elsa laughed, "This is partially you, Jack! Don't forget it." She laid back down on the bed, she felt something nibbling on her foot. Something tugging on it, clawing its way up her leg. "Jack!" She screamed. "JACK!" It clawed more.

"JACK! PLEASE JACK PLEASE. JACK WHERE ARE YOU?" She began to panic, Jack bust through the room and saw the shadow. His eyes widened and then he let off an ice blast. It threw the shadow back against the window. "Come on, Elsa. Lets get you in the living room." He said, running to get her. Another shadow came, another ice blast from Jack. "Put your snow protection on." She did as she was told, Jack putting an ice layer on and carried her bridal style into the living room. He sat her down but only more shadows came. Jack began to panic and Elsa was useless. Her power ended up draining itself. "Jack..." She began to whisper. Jack couldn't hear her. He was too busy in conceratition with the shadows. "Jack..." She whispered louder. "JACK!" Jack snapped his way towards Elsa. Elsa's skin was actually turning blue, as if she had frozen her heart. "What's going on?" He whispered still blocking the shadows. Then they all looked at Elsa and started cowering down. A huge snowstorm started forming in the living room and then ice shards fell out full blast from her body, the shadows ran away and once they did,the whole living room was covered in snow. "You don't think..."

"They have it.." Elsa whispered, putting her hand on her stomach. "Both of them."

"How would you know?"

"Jack, that was a more powerful force that we ever done. Inside of my stomach. We can't even go back-"

"I'm calling my mother."

"Jack, what? Wait, you can't."

"I can, she knows something and we're going to find out."

"Jack..." He was already on his mother, telling her she needs to get here now. An emergency with Elsa. "I told you I felt it in my belly."

"How about you try to stay balanced and come in the kitchen with me. I'll sit you up on the counter and you can eat in front of me there." Elsa smiled and nodded. They walked for a little bit then once in the kitchen, Jack picked up Elsa carefully and put on the counter. He smiled, gave her belly a kiss and handed her, her requested snack. "Disgusting." He mumbled. "Shut up before I throw it in your face!" He put his hands up in defense and ran his hands through his hair. The doorbell soon rang, "Come in!" His mom was standing there as if she knew she was ready for a converstation.

"You know something," Jack said, folding his arms over his chest, "You need to tell us right now."

"What makes you think-"

"You freaked out once you found out Elsa and Anna were Arendelle's. You knew their mother, You knew-"

"That you two are destined to be together and would end up dying if you don't break the curse which is impossible but possible since you two had gotten this far." His mother cut him off.

"I also know that I moved away from Arendelle to keep you out of danger because Arendelle has the highest level of dark magic and a low level of good. Keeping you in Arendelle and near Elsa would put your lives in high danger." She took her bag off and made her way in the kitchen.

"You two grew up, knowing each other. That's why the connection was always there. You guys were best friend, inseparable but when your mother and I found out the faith, we made sure we separated you for good. We went to the trolls and erased your memories of each other from your mind, completely. I came to the United States and they left Elsa in Norway. See the problem is, Elsa, you stayed in Norway for too long. Legally, you are supposed to the official Queen of Arendelle but since you moved to the US and your parents left the kingdom to be ruled by other family members you are still Princess Elsa of Arendelle. I had known that you two had been imprisoned into the dark cages Elsa and I know you both fell into a deep sleep that could've killed you all, I know what you said about Jack in your dream Elsa. The man in the moon is my best friend, we have conversations at times. It's clearly obvious you guys already got the powers, there's snowflakes on your hands and you don't go out in the heat. Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"The shadows were here," Elsa spoke up. "They attacked me when Jack went to get me food but he came once I started screaming. Got me and put a protection bubble up. We went to the living and they started charging. Then my stomach started to hurt, badly. I thought it was the babies kicking hard then I called Jack. My body started to cover itself blue, as if it was ice then a snowstorm started. I let my hand out and a blast came from it, everything died down and the living room, its covered in snow. Everything was gone after." Toothina looked at Elsa, smiling. "Since the babies make you weak because you're tired all the time, they have became your protection. Don't stress yourself out so much about the shadows, it would only weaken you both. Jack, you know you're her guardian. You guys know all of this! Is that the reason why you called me here? The blue glow?"

"And to find out why you were so nervous about Elsa and Anna being an Arendelle."

"You cannot tell the people of your origins around here until you have the baby. People would come after you to get something from the shadows. Can I sleep here tonight?" Elsa had nodded and Toothina made her way towards the guest bedroom, "Wait. Since you know so much about Arendelle, do you know who killed my parents?"

"The shadows, they were going to warn you but the shadows got to them first. When you told me when they died and hold old you were at the time, I knew. It would've been two easy to kill you and Jack. Seperate. Be happy you two are near each other, you would die without each other and not even knowing why."

"Wait, Mom. Why haven't you told me all of this before?"

"You weren't in Norway. She was. Magic is more effective and dangerous in Norway than it is in the United States. Matter fact, if you have magical capabilities and use them in the US, you are hella strong. However, if you two are able to break the curse then Norway would be free. I've told you guys too much in one night, go to sleep. Jack, double up on your protection bubble. Now that they know the babies have it, they'll kill her." His mother disappeared into the dark hallway, fearing for her life. She knew that saying too much can risk one's life. "Here we go again." Elsa mumbled underneath her breath. "Take me down." She said to Jack and he did so. He carried her bridal style to their room but saw a dark figure sitting on the bed. It was Pitch.

"Pitch." Elsa said, sitting down next to him. Jack growled in the corner, "Jack, stop."

"Pitch, what's wrong?"

"They're scared of you, Elsa. Not you Jack. Only Elsa. They want to kill Jack." Jack stopped.

"Why are they scared of me?"

"Did you not just see what your children did? There's three of you in one body with powerful ice capabilities. Killing Jack would kill one of the babies and they would lose all magic capabilities. Only one baby would be able to protect you, that's not enough." Jack sat down next to him, "So, what you're saying is that the babies are connected with our ice powers?"

"Until they leave the womb. Yes, they are. However, it's different. Jack, you're connected to the girl. Elsa, you're connected to the boy."

"Why?"

"The boy must be stronger than the girl. No offense Jack, Elsa's powers come from a line of birth born therefore hers is stronger and-"

"I get it Pitch."

"I have to go Elsa. Stay safe. Thank you for hearing me out Jack." Pitch disappeared. Both stared at each other, quietly snuggling into each others body. Jack created three layers of ice protection and held Elsa. She was quietly sobbing, so he flipped him to face her. She adjusted herself so that she can cry in his chest, "Jack. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Elsa."

"Jack, how can you be so sure?" She said, pushing him away and screaming.

"We made it this far, what means we can't make it farther? Doubting your life would only make things worse. Don't doubt me." He said, kissing her forehead. She relaxed into his arms and whispered to herself, "Don't doubt you. I won't doubt you. I will never doubt you." _I do doubt us._

* * *

**There is the future of the babies and Elsa's and Jack's connection past! Also, they're back mwahahahha**

**so i got the frozen dvd but pretty little liars is coming on soon**

**and yah well idk**

**till later tonight or tomorrow**

**im feeling loved**


	23. Temporary Home

**Reviews:**

**TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist: Yes, Toothina is based off of ROTG; along with North but he isn't explained much.**

**Elsa rules: Would Jack and Pitch become friends? As of now, No. Jack sees Pitch as a danger into ruining his and Elsa's relationship. But I did take this into consideration.**

**Read & Review Please:**

* * *

Jack POV:

I had bathe Elsa, carefully, my eyes saddened every time she would wince or complain. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through and thinking about it, only made me hate myself more. I did this to her, this pregnancy pain, I did this. Her body was enlarged with pain, her figure so weak and I couldn't do anything about it. I know that she would end up going back to her regular size but I couldn't stand to see her in this pain.

"Jack, stop blaming yourself," She said, squeezing my hand. I looked at her, surprised at the fact that she knew what I was thinking, "Your face gives it all away. Hey, you want to know something?" She said smiling and dragging me towards the mirror, "Look at your eyes. Snowflakes." Her eyes smiled with love and awe. I looked at my eyes, shocked and confused. "How'd you realize that?" She turned bright red as soon as I asked the question and looked away, I blushed too. I had a beautiful girlfriend, that I wanted to be my wife soon and never failed to make me happy. Elsa and I were going back to my apartment for her to stay for awhile, see if the environment change can help stop the shadows. I doubted it but I never told her otherwise. Her worries can hurt her and most importantly, hurt the babies. I began to pack her stuff into a suitcase while she began to get ready to leave the house. Kristoff and Eugene decided to stay with Anna and Rapunzel in hopes of not hearing Elsa freaking out all the time, they wanted sleep and I couldn't get any. I was the father, I knew sleep was non existent for me or her. "Come on, snowflake." She said, giggling and trying to grab her stuff.

"Are you crazy? You're not carrying this!" I said, making sure she can't take it. "Jack, I'm fully-"

"No, you're not." I told her and she glared me back. I walked ahead of her with her stuff in my hand and we called out a bye to the rest of the group. We walked to my car in silence which made things uneasy so I talked up, "If my room is a mess, I'm sorry. I haven't been there since-."

"We know. Kristoff and Eugene were bitching about having to bring your clothes over and stuff." She laughed, holding her stomach and soon wincing my pain. I pulled into the garage of my building, sighing. If there was only a way to help her. I got a concierge to bring her bags up to our room and I helped her along the way. Once we stepped inside, the house was sparkling clean.

"Eugene and Kristoff must really love you, if it was just me, this place would be a mess." I said, throwing my keys onto the bowl. She walked around the apartment in awe. "It's big Jack. Very big and nice. Oh, is that leather?" She said, plopping on the couch. "It's leather like material, buying real leather is...yeesh!"

"Oh! I like this. I can get used to this, this is perfect. Oh! Oh! Oh! Is that a stereo system? Anna would love this. Oh, wow." I giggled, watching her exclaim and getting excited over things before giving up and sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry. Anna and I like to keep things simple. Well, I do. I might make my living room like this. I like-" I cut her out with a kiss and sat next to her. "Anna has seriously got to you." We both laughed and I started making snowflakes, she played with them and sighed. "I want to make snowflakes."

"Try." I said, lifting her hand up. She tried so hard but her tummy started to hurt so she gave up. "Hey, they're kicking again. Come, come." She put her hand on my stomach and I felt the movement. I sighed happily, looking at her, "I still can't believe it."

"And to think a few months ago I called you a snow-hair freak because you scared me in the night." I gave her a glare and she laughed, "Jack?"

"Yes?" I said, playing with her and having her rest her hair on my lap. "Would you ever, you like, you know, leave me?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Is it because of the babies?"

"No, it's because I love you too much to let you go. Look what happened last time, I almost killed myself with whiskey." I said, rubbing my neck and sighing. Elsa yawned in my arms, playing with my lips with her fingers. "Lip fetish now?" I said to her and she turned red. "Let's go to my room and get you settled." I guided her to my room after grabbing her bags, as she entered, she gasped. Her fingers danced softly on the furniture sometimes tapping on it while I carefully hung her clothes up in the closet. She looked around, touching everything while he hung up her clothes and she saw a picture of a colorfully lady next to a little Jack. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my mom. She was looked beautiful with all the colors around her, I never knew why she dyed her hair. See how pretty she looked, she wore her hair in a braid like yours. I loved it."

"She looks like a fairy."

"A lot of people nicknamed her the tooth fairy actually, she's really talented at her job."

"When did she dye her hair?"

"When I was 10, I think. She claimed it was unnatural to have multi colored hair and I was upset. I was left to be an outcast until I met you. I mean, I love my mother but she can be pretty weird sometimes. Way too excited when it came to a lot of things, especially with teeth." I could see Elsa trembling, I guided her to the bed. "Lay down. Are you hungry?"

"No, not right now. iHop filled me up and the little kids up enough but I can use some sleep."

"Alright, I'll turn the lights off and go in the-"

"Come and lay next to me please. I know you're tired and I like having your warm arms around me." I smiled and laid next to her. I pulled my Batman blanket over both of us and wrapped my arms around her belly. "Batman? Really?"

"Oh, be quiet and go to sleep." I whispered in her ear and she shivered, "You're the best Jack." She whispered, before falling asleep. I smiled and rubbed her tummy, feeling the kicks. "I made two little Frosty. That sounded weird. I can't wait till I see both of you and see you grow up." I smiled, I actually couldn't wait. I couldn't wait for all of us to be a family. To have Elsa as a wife, to watch the kids grow up. Elsa was 5 months along, 4 more months to go but 4 months too long. I wanted her out of this pain and I wanted to see my children. There was another kick. "Hey, stop beating up your mother here. You need her, I need her." I poked the tummy softly and Elsa groaned. I chuckled and rested my eyes, she turned her head and snuggled her head into my neck. I was falling asleep when I heard a whisper, "I need you too."

- Break -

Elsa POV:

I wasn't sure what time Jack and I went to sleep, I knew it was early enough to have me up at 1 am in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but my stomach was growling too much, I tried to wake up Jack but he just laid there. Figures, he was always up and running around to take care of me. I carefully got up and made my way into the kitchen. As I opened the door, my eyes widened, Holy Shit, that was a lot of food. I saw a paper bag with the name Elsa on it and opened it, pizza. Must be from Anna. I sniffed it to make sure it was okay, since it was I popped it in the toaster oven. As soon as it was done, I made my way to the living, I sat down and turned on the TV. The apartment is big but without anyone awake, it was lonely. I stared at the TV for awhile, I wasn't even sure what I was looking at until I finished my pizza. Once I finished I went back to the room, I closed the door behind me and saw Jack sitting straight up looking at me.

"Holy fucking shit." I said, collapsing on the bed. "Elsa! Where the fuck did you go?!" He said, anger flared in his eyes.

"I just went to go get something to eat Jack. Jack...What's wrong?"

"You fucking freaked me out that's what you did. Didn't I tell you to wake me up before you go anywhere?"

"I tried to but you wouldn't!"

"Well, you should've fucking waited for me."

"I was hungry."

"I don't fucking care. You should've fucking waited." My eyes widened and my lips started to quiver. "I'm leaving."

"Where the hell are you going to go? You can't even fucking walk." He was right but then again, he had two other bedrooms; Eugene's and Kristoff's. I walked out of Jack's room and ran into Kristoff's locking the door behind me. Jack followed, banging on the door and demanding me to open the door. I curled up into a ball and started crying, the room began to freeze around me. Everything crackling at the same time, the tears started to freeze on my face. I didn't know what just happened to Jack but I didn't like who he was at the moment. I heard footsteps going away and a door slamming. I had snuck my phone out and called Anna.

"Anna. Can you come and get me?"

"What happened?" She said, yawning.

"Jack. I-I don't want to be around him anymore. Please."

"Get your stuff ready, I'm coming."

"I can't, it's in his room. I'm in Kristoff's room, I locked myself in."

"Calm down, I'll text you when I'm there." I kept crying and crying until I got a text. Come downstairs. I opened the door and quickly ran out the apartment, crying into Anna's arms. She carefully put me in the car, driving me home. "I should've expected this. I should've expected all of this." I said, crying and Anna squeezed my hand. As we arrived to my apartment, everyone was nervously sitting in the living room. I started to cry and everyone came up and gave me a hug. I carefully made my way towards my room and saw Pitch sitting there.

"Where'd you go?" He asked and I just cried on his shoulder. He rubbed my back until he started fading. I crawled on my bed and lied on my back, what a waste of time. Everything was a lie, everything was fake and now I had two babies that I would raise on my own because their dad is a dick. All alone.

- Break -

"Who the fuck do you think you are, barging into our house like that?" I woke up to Anna screaming and I already knew she was yelling at Jack.

"Let me see Elsa!"

"No, you're a fucking ass. You had her lock herself and Kristoff's room and YOUR children froze the whole room. YOUR FUCKING CHILDREN, JACK."

"Let me see Elsa! God dammit Anna. Those are my children, they're in Elsa, therefore I have every right to see her."

"No you fucking don't. You're not our fucking father, you cannot see her."

"Yes I can." I got tired of the arguing. I looked myself in the mirror to make sure the image was perfect for Jack to see. My body color was pale and blue, eyes bloodshot red and my hair was completely out of it's braid and my night shirt had shown dark stains from the tears. I walked out my room. "Look what you fucking done, you woke her up."

"YOU WERE YELLING TOO. DEMANDING ME-"

"Stop." They both looked at me. Jack gasped at my appearance, his reaction was completely the opposite of last night, "Elsa."

"No Jack. You need to make up your mind with your emotions. You're either a dick to me and you stay out of the childrens life or you're nice to me and you be a good father. I do not want to raise children on an unstable foundation where you don't know how to make up your mind. I love you Jack, I honestly love you but your outburst last night was uncalled, disgusting and rude. I'm due in 4 months and you want to act you own me. Anna's right, your own children froze the fucking room. You know that the children are my source of power and the whole room was frozen. Look at me, Jack. Look what you've done. I'm carrying two of your children, I don't get any proper sleep, my back is always hurting, I'm crying all over the place, I don't leave the house ever but you find it appropriate to do this shit." I said to him and he face had turned sad, his lips quivering. I turned my back and whispered, "I don't even know if I want you around anymore, Jack." I heard tears coming from behind me and I walked away, picking at my skin. Anna didn't even make an attempt to close the door, she was just as shocked at my reaction as Jack was.

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

"How many times are you going to say I'm sorry before you actually get it?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ELSA. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." He screamed through his tears, making it hard not to be mad at him. I put my hand on my stomach, the kicking increased. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Both of them waiting for a response from me but I didn't have one. The phrase rang in my head, it was a phrase I meant from my heart. _I don't even know if I want you around anymore, Jack._ I couldn't deal with it and I knew if he was gone from me, he would drink himself to death.

"Elsa, please please please please." He walked past Anna and stood directly in front of me. I turned my head away from him, "Jack. Just go." I cried after saying the statement. "Elsa, don't do this." Anna called out from a distance. I could hear Jack, sniffling. "Just go! Just bring back my stuff and go." I swear, that was the end it it all.


	24. Darkside

Two weeks has gone by, Elsa had became 6 months pregnant. Although she seemed happy around Anna, Rapunzel and the guys, she longed to have Jack around. Soon after she realized that she was being childish but she didn't know what to do or what to say, so she left him alone. _It's for the best, he shouldn't be confined to someone who can't control her feelings_, she said to herself. Jack on the other hand, got fed up with the calling and text, soon went out of control. He had became an exact replica of his father, the one he never thought he'll turn out he'll be. His drinking got heavier within the weeks that came, his eyes began to droop, turn a permanent red and every other day, he'll have another girl in bed with him to find the void that was missing; to find a void that would replace Elsa. As the morning rise, he'll walked them out so they wouldn't be intimidated by Eugene & Kristoff. Everytime they saw him doing this, they'll glare at him, he would notice and go to his room and slam the door. _They got to see Elsa. I can't. Why do they care?_ That's how Jack's life had went on for another month, he desperately wanted to see Elsa but he was down to deep in his troubles, he couldn't turn his life around all of a sudden and show up. Both sat at home, thinking about each other, crying about each other; however, they both had too much pride. They hoped that one of them would cave into the loneliness, the desire to be near each other but nothing happened, they became lost without each other.

Jack groaned, the light shone through the curtains. He got up from his bed, craving food, he stumbled towards the kitchen. He didn't hear Kristoff or Eugene, he grumbled to himself, they didn't even attempt to invite him. Double knocks came from the door. _Great, one of them left their key_. Rubbing his face, he dragged his feet towards the door and more knocks came, "I'm coming. I'm coming. Just stop fucking knocking." He sung the door open and stared furiously in front of him, nothing was there. Looked down a little bit, Elsa was there, staring at him with wide eyes. He took a step back and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't going crazy. She tippy toed and gave him a kiss, he only stiffened in response. She gasped and took a step back, frowning. Elsa tasted the whiskey on his lips, smelled it off of his body; strong enough to get her drunk too. "Did I do this?" He didn't respond to her at all, he just put his arm in, motioning for her to come in. She started making her way to his room, "Where are you going?" Jack said, folding his arms over his chest.

"We always go to-"

"Sit in the living room."

"Okay." Jack sighed as she made her way to the living room. He picked up her and laid her down on the couch, "I'll be back Elsa." He made his way towards his room. As his back was turned, Elsa peeked her head up from the couch, he opened his room and it was a mess. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as the strong wave of alcohol hit her in the face. _I did this_. She tapped softly onto her belly and the babies kicked back, she sighed. Jack had been shuffling around in his room, bottles were clinking and papers were being scrunched up, soiled laundry was being thrown into a hamper, all so Elsa can come in the room. She quietly got up from the couch once she heard the water pipe go on, and went into the kitchen. She started to feel guilty for her actions, she knew in a way she had to repay them. She decided to clean up herself; washing the dishes, throwing out rotten food, cleaning up the floors. She put all the clothes in the hamper in the washing machine while Jack took his long shower. By the time Jack was ready to come out, Elsa was folding the freshly dried clothes, humming to herself and smiling. He looked around, confused.

"Elsa?" He questioned and she mumbled a yes without looking up. "Why'd you do all of this?" Her body tensed up and continue folding the clothes. He sat down next to her and began folding too, she moved the basket over and handed him a cup of water with bread. "Here, this should help with the alcohol." She smiled and watched while he nibbled on the bread and water. He made glances at her while eating and she continued to fold the clothes, still humming out loud. "I'm sorry, Jack." She mumbled underneath her breath, without looking up. He cocked his head to the side, smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned red, still refusing to look him in the eye. "It's okay, Elsa." After all, Jack was delighted that he didn't apologize at all this time. He didn't even bother to ask why she was sad and he didn't even bother too but he did grow curious over something else, "Why'd you come Elsa?"

"I got tired of my pride, my heart started to ache. So I lied and told Anna, I needed fresh air but I came here. She's probably going to get mad but then again, it's Anna." He chuckled as she talked, he carefully wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him and put his hand on her belly, the babies started moving like crazy. "Shit. I'm obviously wasn't the only one who missed you." Elsa groaned in pain, Jack smiled, "Who wouldn't miss someone like me?" Elsa rolled his eyes and hit his chest.

"We really need to sort out our feelings. We're one bipolar couple."

"Who said we were a couple?" Elsa retorted back and Jack's eyes grew wide and he began to stammer. Elsa giggled, "I'm only teasing. I'll love to be your girlfriend again."

"Good, I'll love to be my girlfriend too," Elsa stared at him, he laughed and smiled. "I missed you a lot Elsie." Jack said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She looked at him and kissed up, a spark flew up inside of him, his body turned warm. She pulled away and they just stared in each others eyes, Elsa quickly looking away and blushed hard. "It's amazing how I manage to still make you blush, so you're 7 months now?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for this baby to pop out. You know, it's due a couple of days after your birthday. The date changed."

"Really? I guess it's triple the trouble for you!" Elsa rolled her eyes as he finished his statement. "Jack, I'm happy I met you."

"I'm happy I met you too." Jack nipped at her nose and she giggled, "Jack Frost wants to nip at my nose?" They both laughed and then Elsa got quiet, "I should go back to Anna now."

"I'll go with you."

"Jack..."

"Oh, they know it was bound to happen anyways. We just can't keep our hands off each other." He winked at her and she blushed. They got up hand in hand. Elsa insisted on walking but Jack was too lazy, he wanted to take his car and so they went. To make a joke, Jack knocked on the door and Anna answered before she can started, he talked, "I've come to develop a little platinum blonde carrying two little Frost." He said, bowing and moving himself out the way to reveal Elsa. Anna's mouth opened wide while Jack and Elsa started laughing. Elsa walked in, pulling Jack in with her.

"I told you it would happen." Eugene said, once he saw them walked in. Jack rolled his eyes and threw a snowball at him, "Fuck you and your pointless winter shit." Eugene said and Elsa stared at him, her little arms crossing over her belly. "Excuse me." Eugene nervously laughed.

"Good to have you back, buddy." Kristoff said to him and Jack smiled. "If Elsa seems to make him happy all the time, maybe we should have her there when he doesn't know how to shut the fuck up while playing games." Eugene grumbled. "That's it, I'm getting the frying pan!" Rapunzel yelled, making her way towards the kitchen. Eugene eyes shot open and he ran into the bathroom, locking the door. She walked out with the frying pan, "WHERE'D HE GO?" Everyone laughed. "My family." Elsa rolled her eyes and put her hand on her tummy, "I have a crazy family."

Jack wrapped his arms around her, it stopped midway on her tummy; "Our family." He whispered and kissed her cheek. Elsa had brought Jack into the room like always and like always, they ignored the two.

"Jack, I want to make this room special for our children. Since they have ice powers, they can have an icy room until we find a bigger place for us. So, can we decorate the room?" Elsa asked, "I can help. I learned how to not become weak with the powers and the babies. I mean, move out the furtine." Jack stared at her, shrugged and began moving everything out.

"What are you guys doing?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. She's going a little crazy in there. She wants a room...done from ice.." Jack said towards Anna and she just stared. "Okay.." Jack went back into the room and saw Elsa, staring at him with a smile. He stared at her, then watched as she stepped down on the ground. The whole floor was filled with ice, into a big snowflake and snowflake patterns decorated the blue walls. Jack stood there amazed. "Take out the cribs!" She said, jumping up and down to her best ability. Jack did so and put it by the window. Elsa had already started changing the room to match with her idea, the curtains were white and so was the furntaite.

"Okay, so put your hand directly on the wall and look." Jack did as he was told, frost danced around the snowflakes, creating bigger ones underneath and also adding sparkle to Elsa's snowflakes. Jack stood amazing and Elsa had a big smile on her face. "See, see, see!" Jack smiled at her excitement, and watched as she continued to decorate the room. The room was finished, complete with white and blue; giving it a winter effect. As Elsa finished, Jack put all the stuff back in the room with everyone following. Everyone stood in the room amazed at the designed done.

"Who did this?"

"I did!" Elsa said, putting the white sheets in the crib and turned around smiling. "That's my girl." Jack said, sitting on the bed and smiling. Everyone came in, touching the walls but cold at the temperature. "You guys are keeping your babies in this cold?" Eugene said.

"They both have ice powers! If the cold doesn't bother us, what makes you think it's going to bother them?"

"OH. EUGENE, MEET YOUR FRIEND. THE FRYING PAN." Rapunzel screamed and he ran out the room. Everyone laughed at the couple, "They're more entertaining then us." Elsa said, sitting down next to Jack while squeezing his hand. Jack nipped at her nose again then kissed her, "I love this room."

Elsa laid back on the bed and breathed in the fresh smell of the sheets, "I love this room too," She gasped and turned to Jack. "Lay down and look at the ceiling." He did so and smiled. There were snowflakes shaped into a heart, directly above their heads. Jack turned to her when he realized that she was staring at him, laying on her side and her hand propped up. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Two more months, Elsie."

"Two more months, Jack." He kissed her cheek and held her. She intertwined their fingers, smiling at how perfect they fit with each other, but softly went to sleep. Jack followed, taking a quick nap to keep himself energized.

**_They were so focused on each other, they didn't seem to see the ice began to crack and turn black._**

* * *

**Sorry for updating so late, I got really busy this afternoon.**

**I loved all of your reactions, some made me laugh really hard but majority of them make me smile. It's nice to see you guys like/love it.**

**More reviews. What do you think should happen with the cracking black ice?**


	25. Black Ice

The ice began to crack and turn dark by the minute, Elsa shifted in her sleep, squeezing her eyes. She flew them open and notice the darkness around her room, she gasped out of shock.

"Jack, Jack. Something's wrong." She said, patting him but he stood sleeping. Letting in a deep snore and turning his body over. "Jack, please wake up." She leaned over him but as she did so, she saw a pair of yellow eyes. She yelped and flicked her hand, shoving ice into it's body. It whined out of pain but just shifted itself to stand by the side of Elsa. It began to hold Elsa's hand down, itching it's way to go into her body, Elsa let out a scream that can deften anyone ears. Jack shot up and looked at Elsa, then look up. His eyes widened and instead of using ice, he pushed the black figure off of shadow putting a protective layer over Elsa. However, the black shadow bit right through the layer and they both stared in horror. The shadow formed itself into a spider, an exact replica of a black widow expect it was huge and more terrifying. Both of them called for the others and began shooting ice all over at the shadows. Elsa, overwhelmed with fear and the shadows laughed. "Yes, Ice Queen. Stay in fear. Keep fearing us. After all, that's how your descendants died," Soon, Elsa's fear turned into anger along with Jacks. "Look how you have Jack over here, worn out and annoyed with your existent. Do you really think he loves you?" They snickered and Elsa looked over to Jack, who wasn't amused at all.

"When are you guys going to give up lying to Elsa about me?"

"Ha! You think she loves you? I bet if it wasn't for this stupid faith, you would still be a white-hair weirdo that snuck up on her. You mean nothing to each other without us." Ash was thrown to their face, Jack put a shield up only pushing him and the spider backwards. Elsa was left in the middle, trembling and sighing. "Oh wait! Elsa, you didn't tell him about what you said in your sleep."

"WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT YOU AND THIS GOD DAMN DREAM IN YOUR SLEEP?" He screamed and she flinched. The shadow gave her an eager smile and Elsa sighed, "I'm not going to tell you when this thing is here?"

"I guess he's never going to find out." Ash was sent to Elsa, she cowered. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't do anything. All her energy was drained and Jack was just glaring at her. Soon, everyone bust into the room and started throwing crap at the shadows, turning on the light. It shrieked in pain and busted into a million pieces. Jack, still kept his glare on Elsa. "Can you guys leave? I would like to talk to Elsa. Alone. Keep the light on and thank you." Everyone stared at Elsa, she cowered in sadness but everyone knew not to fight Jack's anger.

"What did you say?"  
"I rather not-"

"Elsa! You not telling me only makes things worse. I just want to know."

"Fine. I said that I didn't love you and I refused to be forced into loving someone because of a destiny. This is when we were back in Arendelle, nothing happened yet. I promise you things have changed and I do really-" Jack pulled Elsa into a kiss and then hugged her, "I figured but I still will fight for you. I just wanted to know, if it was something else." Elsa buried her neck into his, "Jack I want some apple sauce and chocolate." Jack pulled her away and looked at her, "Alright."

"Warm it up and mix it together, please."

"ELSA! That's going to smell horrible!" Jack said, opening his eyes and Elsa laughed, squirming off the bed, "I'll do it. Come." She held onto Jack, "Now walk." He looked at her and laughed. "I can't wait to marry you." He mumbled under his breath, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." He kissed her head and she smiled. Jack touched his back pocket, feeling the box still there. He began to get nervous and anxious, he couldn't wait any longer. Should I do it now? Should I make it special? Jack sighed, Elsa looked at him. "What's wrong snowflake?"

"Nothing, princess." She said, rubbing her back. She smiled and continued to make her snack, Jack scrunch up his nose once he got a wave of the scent. "Sometimes, I don't know if you're serious or you're just messing with me. I bet you Annalise and Elias is dying to get out of your stomach now."

"You guys already got names? Did you call him Elias? Why Annalise?" Anna said, chirping. Elsa spoke up, "Remember I said, I always wanted to name someone after Dad. Here's my chance! Oh, Annalise because Anna, you and Lise because of Elsie!" Anna jumped with joy and hugged her sister, "You named your baby after me?" Elsa smiled and nodded. Jack laughed at Anna's reaction, wrapping his arms around Elsa's waist. Anna turned towards him, "Middle names?"

"Oh. We never thought about that."

"Name them after your father and mom!" Once Anna said father, Jack took a step back and turned away. Anna looked at Elsa confused, while Elsa shook her head no. Anna mouthed, Sorry to Elsa and Elsa smiled. She knew Anna didn't mean it intentionally so there was nothing to apologize about. Anna slowly walked away before Jack can turn around and apologize. He sighed, putting his head and his hands.

"Jack, she didn't know." Elsa reassured him and kissed his cheek. "You can come up with the middle names, if you want them too." He smiled at Elsa and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He blushed and tried hard to hide it, "I guess I'm not the only one who still-" Jack cut her off by getting on his knees. "Marry me." He blurted out and Elsa stood there shocked.

"How? When? What? YES!" She screamed out confused and certain. Everyone came into the kitchen and saw Jack sliding on a ring on her finger.

"Final fucking ly." Rapunzel and Eugene said at the same time. Anna was jumping with joy and Kristoff was smiling. Elsa was crying and Jack, was bright red. Everyone here was family now. He felt at ease, at home and deeply in love with Elsa Arendelle, his fiance.

* * *

**Reviews:**

** Livia Toric: Haha, I do sleep! A lot actually! I take naps when I get home, making me stay up late in the night. I wake up really refreshed though. **

**Thank you so much for reading & reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm doing a paper for Intro to Philosophy and it's hard.  
**

**For people who say I'm glorifying the idea of being an alcoholic; stop. I was at that place once, I had gone to treatment to solve this problem****. I'm only 17 at the same time too, it's really tough shit. Some of the stuff I write in this story, I've witness in my life or others have told me that. I am also not glorifying or making fun of the idea of being "bipolar", I have friends who are diagnosed with being bipolar. Stop with the insults and bullshit, it's unnecessary. You either read the story or not. Simple.**

**THANK YOU towards the people who don't make smart ass comments and read and review everytime. You make my day and I also choose the choices you guys make for me. Goodnight!**


	26. It's Here

**Elsa POV:**

I admired the engagement ring Jack got me, it was beautiful, I was in awe. There is a big snowflake in the middle, with blue and silver crystal inside of it as if it was designed for myself. I could see Jack looking at me and smiling with the widest grin, "My mom helped me picked that out for you. I told her snowflakes and blue are your thing." I smiled at the finger and looked up at him, "Tell your mom, thank you. I love it." He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I groaned and put my hands on my stomach, "How much longer?" Jack asked, hating to see me in pain. "A couple more days?" We were already in the month of December and we inched closer and closer to the due date, however, I wanted the babies out now. Jack had cut me off from everything, making me stay in bed all day and doing everything else with Anna and Rapunzel; Eugene and Kristoff too when they came over. Whenever I would start to protest, Jack would put his finger up and frowned, making me not say a word. I knew he cared but staying in bed all the time is saddening. I hope Anna never gets twins, it's hard enough to dream of two little Frosts, imagine two little Anna's.

Jack fiddled with my hair and turned the TV channel. Currently we were watching baby stuff and how to raise children but after awhile, we both got bored and annoyed. We would raise our children our own way, we didn't need media advice. Soon Jack landed on a channel, American Horror Story, he looked at me with a grin and I grinned back. Quite frankly, Jack and I were the same, if you couldn't tell by now other than the fact that we was more childish and I was more serious at times. However, during the pregnancy, I became extremely childish and sensitive but blamed it on the mood swings. We sat there watching the TV show, me wincing at some parts but enjoying the whole show. The movement in my belly didn't seem to bother me anymore, Jack was still fascinated by it; getting excited every time he felt it. Overall, I became happy. Although the shadows were very bothersome, kept coming after us, Jack & I always managed to drive them away to get them to leave us alone for a while. I was engaged to the man I doubted love for in the start of our relationship but he grew onto me. I rubbed my tummy and he noticed, smiling. "Soon." He whispered in my ear, it gave me shivers and I nodded, "Soon."

It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Jack would pamper me a lot. Help me shower, do my hair, pick out clothes, get me food, it was almost if I was like the baby that was being born. Sometimes, he'll leave Rapunzel in her hands so he can go clothes shopping for the baby with Anna. He'll come back with tons of bags in his hands and exhausted, I giggled knowing that Anna drove him crazy. I was due soon, on Jack's birthday which was in three days. He was hoping that they were born on the day too but I knew it would only be more hell having three people born on the same day, with a holiday coming up. I sighed and looked up at Jack, brushing his cheek, "How do you think the babies are going to look?"

"Your hair, my eyes." He said, smiling. I giggled, "We have the same eye color!"

"According to you, my eyes are dreamy." My mouth opened and I began to turn red, "How did you know I said that?!"

"Elsa, we live in the same place. I walk by and hear stuff." Jack said, nibbling on my nose and I pouted. I wonder what other things he's heard about what I said about him, it made me nervous. "Hey, stop worrying about it." He said, as if he was reading my mind. Jack's mom is right, the connection between us is strong even if it was because we knew each other when we were younger or the idea of us being descendants of winter spirits, we had a strong one. Night sky started to fall, Jack came into the room with some food for me. Mashed potatoes and chicken, yum. He had his own plate for himself too, we sat and ate; him staring at me to make sure I finish everything and once I did, he smiled and brought the dishes back to the kitchen. I wadded carefully towards the bed and closed my eyes, I could hear his footsteps come in and then go back out, the door slowly closing. The warmth of his body soon slipped under mine and I wrapped into him. "I love you Elsa." He whispered in my ear, I didn't react. I could hear his snores falling through and I fell asleep to it. Beautiful.

* * *

**JACK POV:**

"Jack!" Elsa let out a bloodcurdling scream, daylight had already passed and she was holding her belly. "Jack, my water broke!." She started crying, I quickly got up and banged on Anna's door, telling her it's time to go to the hospital. We rushed Elsa out of the apartment and into the car, making sure she had enough room to breathe. I began to get nervous as we rushed into the hospital. The doctors quickly got her in a room and she begged for me to come, so I eventually did. She began crying, holding her stomach, I couldn't deal with it. I pulled a chair up beside her and looked at the time on the machine; December 20th, 1:04 PM. She began to push but nothing happen, only her screaming.

"I can't take the pain." She told the doctors and they nodded, they came back with the epidural and ejected it into her, her body relaxed. The needle of that thing was terrifying, so I just looked away. Then again, I never liked needles in the first place. Elsa turned her head towards me, weakly smiling and grabbed my hands. She'd stay screaming for hours, trying to push but nothing worked. I was started to get restless, I began drifting off to sleep and so did she. Then another blood curdling scream came out of her mouth and startled me away, "Jack! Get the doctors. The baby, the baby." Doing as she said, they all rushed in, ready for delivery. I looked at the time, maybe the babies would come on my birthday. It was already 11 PM; she's been in labor for 11 hours, ouch. First, the little boy came out, crying and I smiled. Little Elias was born and alive but looked like a potato, but hey, don't all babies come out like that. They passed me the baby and I smiled in awe, Elsa struggled to look up but I raised my eyebrows, she knew that the next one was doing. Little Elias had been born at 11:50 pm, now the time and date didn't matter to me. I had my little boy. The doctors had called Anna into the room, to hold the girl. Little Annalise was born at 12:05 am on December 21st, my birthday. Anna held her and cooed. Then everything went downhill.

"We're losing her." The doctors mumbled.

"Wait, what?" I could see Elsa's heart breaking raking up and started to lower. I began to panic.

* * *

**ELSA POV:**

Anna and Jack showed me little Elias and Annalise, I smiled in return. They were so small, so fragile and mine. Then, I started to feel weird. Everything began to get blurry and I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker, this time it wasn't normal.

"We're losing her." I heard a mutter and then I heard Jack, say "Wait, what?" Who were they losing? Annalise? Everything started to fade, all I heard was Jack screaming my name. He began to scream my name, sobbing in between and I just turned my head, slowly towards him. I could see him being pushed out the room, while Anna now held both of the babies. Jack crying and struggling to get out of their grip. Then I realized, they were losing me. I was losing them. I was leaving Jack alone with two babies, that would end up looking like me. "Jack?" I croaked out, then I saw the shadows, laughing. I yelped in pain, the shadows had one. My eyes began to close and I heard a long deep, then banging on the window. I struggled to have my eyes open but it couldn't, I took a sharp breath in then stopped. Darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I'm staring another Jelsa fan fiction too. It's going to be them in high school but different, it's gonna be longer and funner than all of this. I think. **

**I was able to hand in my paper in on time and I'm waiting for the grades! It's now the weekend so I can snooze for the rest of the weekend! Woo!**


	27. Broken

_I knew my breath had stopped breathing but for some odd reason, I'm still dreaming. Images flickered through my head, some realizing and some not realizing. The fire that I dreamt with Jack and I. Shadow horses consuming us as I laid myself over Jack. A shadow pushing me off the edge of a castle, Jack followed after. All of these images were of Jack and I dying. Then I saw one, the birth of Elias and Annalise. I died then. I began to cry, I left Jack alone with two babies. One Frost was enough, imagine him running around with two. I'll never have the chance to watch them grow up, watch them discover their powers, never have the chance to watch them at all. I curled up into a ball, in defeat and crying._

_"You won! You won!" I screamed out loud, directing my voice towards the shadows, hoping they were in here now. "You won now!" I could hear the clacking of the shadows in my ear, I covered it and sobbed only louder. I was gone, they won, again._

_"Who won?" A voice, it sounded similar to Jack. I jumped up and turned around, I saw a glowing figure of a boy in a crystallized blue hoodie, brown pants and a staff in his hands, "Jack?" I whispered, getting closer._

_"Not exactly." He said, rubbing the back of neck. I tilted my head in confusion, "Wait. No, you're just a shadow. No, you're here to rub it in my face that I'm dead." I stepped back, avoiding Jack in front of me. I stumbled over something and fell over, Jack went over to me, trying to help me up. "Don't touch me!" I screamed and hit the figure with ice. Instead of disappearing as if it was a shadow, he stood right there. I gasped, "Jack? Did you die? Who's taking care Annalise and Elias?"_

_"You had the boy and you named him Elias?" Another voice whispered, a voice like mine. I stood up and saw a replica of me expect her hair was braided to the side and wore a crystallized blue dress with a cape that was decorated in snowflakes._

_"What the fuck is going on?"_

_"Watch your mouth miss." The other Elsa said to me, sternly. "What's going on!" I demanded, "Who are you and why do you look like me?" The other Elsa laughed, "You mean, you looked like us." I stood there confused and then my mouth open._

_"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle and that's Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit. You're Princess Elsa of Arendelle, well you're supposed to be queen. Your Jack Frost isn't a spirit, he's as human as you are." She said, both her and the other Jack bowed. My mouth formed into an O shaped, "I'm sorry."_

_"Oh, no. It's okay. So, you named the boy after Dad?"_

_"Your dad's name is Elias too?" The other Elsa laughed, "You don't know?" I shrugged and shook my head no. She frowned, "Everyone that is your family and friends are descendants from our era. Therefore, Elias was our dad's name and Anna is our sister. That Kristoff guy that she met, saved her. Our stories had been altered when the new generations were being regenerated. Your the first one we met that has babies!"_

_"Had." I said, turning my head away from them, the room got silent. "Jack and I agreed on the name, Annalise. Anna as in, our sister and Lise because Jack liked to call me Elsie." I mumbled under my breath, softly crying. "It doesn't matter anymore, I won't see any of them again." I walked away from the pair. Queen Elsa came up next to me and smiled, "That's not true." She said, holding my hands. I aggressively grabbed them away from her, "Don't tell me that shit!" I said, anger boiling up in me. She stumbled back, "You don't know?"_

_"I don't know anything! The last thing I remember was Jack screaming my name and taking a sharp breath of air, hearing myself go into a flat line! I'm supposed to be dead, gone, forever! Why am I still dreaming?! I rather die than be stuck like this!" I screamed into the air, a storm swirling around me. Queen Elsa flickered her finger and the storm stopped, I only got angry. "Elsa, we are exactly the same. Whatever you start, I can stop. So you need to stop and let Jack and I explain to you instead of acting like a baby." Anger started building up in both of us building up the big, "How dare you?!" I screamed at her. Jack pulled Queen Elsa back, "Elsa. Stop. Both of_ you."_ I rolled my eyes. "Can you guys just tell me what you need too and let me go in peace?"_

_"You and Jack broke the prophecy."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"A beautiful bump will form and cry. You and Jack fulfilled it all. Although we had the power to destroy, you didn't. You used your powers to protect each other," Jack grabbed Elsa waist and took over speaking for her, "Which is what all descants did, none of us thought about using it for evil. One was born, which was Elsa but on the other hand, I was cursed."_

_"Yet, we still found beauty within each other. Jack's heart began to freeze but you stopped him by visiting him when he was drinking, breaking what was bound to happen. Within all, you and Jack broke the prophecy."_

_"So why am I dead?" I asked and they both laughed, "You're not dead Elsa."_

_"But the machine went flat line."_

_"The machine did, your mind didn't. Once you close your eyes here, you'll wake up there."_

_"Wait, Elsa. Did Mom and Dad die with each generation?"_

_"Yes." We both sighed at the same time._

_"Thank you, guys." They both nodded and faded, I closed my eyes tight and took a sharp breath in._

**And took a sharp breath out.**

* * *

**I love you guys too **

**xx**


	28. Love Again

Jack POV:

I sat in the room with Elsa's body, holding Elias and Annalise in my hands even though it was a huge struggle. "Your mother was a very beautiful person, you know. She loved the people around her, it's a shame that you can't meet her." Jack said, while Elias wrapped his little hands around Jack's index finger. Annalise was quiet, staring up her dad with her bright blue eyes like Elsa's. He stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled. Then he heard the monitor start beeping again, he stared at it, confused. Out of reaction, he called the doctors in and they came.

"It's a miracle. How did this happen?" They whispered, listening to Elsa's heartbeat. I heard a sharp breath of air and Elsa sat up. My eyes filled with love and Elsa looked at me, "Jack?" I carefully nodded and the doctors left us alone, telling me to be careful with her and the babies. I nodded and went over to Elsa. "Here, here. This is Annalise. Look at her eyes, they're like yours. Elias is sleeping." Elsa carefully took Annalise in her hands, then looked at back at me. "We broke the prophecy, Jack." I stared at Elsa confused. "When my heart stopped beating, Queen Elsa and Jack told me that the prophecy is broken and that we did it successfully, they'll bring me back to life." She smiled through the tears and I wiped them away and kiss her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Elsa." Elsa smiled and soon heard Annalise crying, putting her hands out for me.

"What did you do to her?"

"What can I say? I'm a ladies man." I had traded babies with Elsa and she rolled her eyes while taking little Elias. To stop Annalise from crying, I thought of something; I close the curtains behind Elsa and I, sitting on the chair I put next to Elsa, "What to see what I can do?" Annalise looked at Jack and he started making snowflakes, she cooed at them. "You'll be able to do this too soon." Elsa smiled at him, rocking little Elias. "I can't believe we actually went through." Elsa muttered and I looked at her smiling. Annalise was in my hands, eyes slowly closing as she went for a rest. "Elsa, you should get some rest too." I said to her but her eyes widened. "No, what if I-"

"They gave you back your life. You'll be fine, Elsa." She smiled at me and put Elias into the basket next to her, I laid Annalise next to him. I had requested the two to share the nursery bin with each other for them to create a better bond, although they were hesitant, they agreed. I saw in the chair and looked at Elsa, she was facing me and I smiled. Her eyes started to close, "I love you Jack." She whispered.

"I love you too, Elsa...Frost." I saw her smile before she her breathing became normal and soft. I looked at her and peered over her body, my family. Soon, the door open and Anna came in. "I heard she woke up." I nodded and smiled, "She's sleeping but Elias and Annalise are over there." Anna smiled at her sister but made her way towards the girl. She sighed and picked her up, facing me, "I'm happy you guys sort of named her after me." She kissed the little babies nose.

"Hey! That's my job!" I said to Anna and she laughed.

"I can't wait till they found out their daddy and mommy has the same names as the myths of the winter spirit and the snow queen," She carefully put Annalise down and I rolled my eyes, "Thank you for making her happy, Jack. Without you, she'll still be in her office, suffocating herself in work." Elsa shifted in her sleep and I started to play with her hair.

"She makes me happy too even when we fight. I love her Anna."

"I know you do and I also saw those wedding papers that you were hiding in your bag." She smiled and my eyes widened, "Why were you going through my stuff?!" She skipped towards the door and I glared at her. After awhile, I started to drift off to sleep and held my hand in Elsa's.

* * *

I woke up to screaming, crying. Bloody hell. I looked over to see who it was, it was both of them. Realizing the curtain was still closed, I ran over to their side so they wouldn't wake up Elsa who was obviously exhausted. I raised my hand in the air, making snowflakes for them and watched them calm down. Annalise already had her thumb near her mouth and Elias was kicking his little tiny legs. I started to tear up, putting my hand down and they both grabbed out for me, as if they wanted me to do more. Oh, gosh. I did it again when the door opened, I dropped my hands and the doctor walked in. He looked at Elsa then at the meter and smiled.

"You two are okay to go home now. I think its her sister has seats for the babies so they can go home safe."

"Bring her here." The doctor nodded and Anna came in with a bunch of stuff for Elsa and the babies. "The dress if for Elsa, I'll put the clothes on the babies. Wake up her and get her ready." I nodded and looked at Elsa, "But I don't want to disrupt her sleep."

"Jack." Anna said and I groaned, "Come on, sleepy head. Time to go home." I whispered and she woke right up, "I'm leaving?! YES!" I looked at her and she jumped right off the bed. Someone obviously hated the hospital, she was getting ready and I helped Anna with the babies. As soon as Elsa was ready, so were the babies. Elsa signed all the discharged the papers and we made our way towards my car, I had Annalise in my hand, Anna was carrying Elias just incase something happened to Elsa. We strapped the babies in, putting Anna in the middle of them to watch them. I slowly drove to Elsa's apartment, glancing at her at them and watched her stare lovingly towards the mirror, watching the babies. I caught her staring at me, lovingly once and she started to blush really hard. Instead of laughing, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. We were finally free from the shadows, from the pain and we were peaceful.

Once the babies started crying again, "Elsa, throw snow in the air." Elsa did as she was told and they were quiet, watching it.

"Parenting is going to be easy for us." She said, laughing. Anna and I laughed in agreement, walking into the apartment. Toothina, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene were all standing there waiting for us. They cooed at the two little babies until my mom pulled me away, "Congratulations Jack. You and Elsa should be proud of yourselves." She gave me a hug and I kissed her on the head.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help, Mom."

"I see you gave her the engagement ring."

"Yeah, everyone went off the roof. I'm happy, Mom."

"You better be, you deserve it. Are you ready for the screams?"

"Mom, I have magic powers. Bring it on." I said and we both laughed. I pulled her back into the living room and Elsa was standing there, watching everyone. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I already feel like I'm an Elsa Frost."

"Good. That's the way it'll always be." I whispered, kissing her cheek. I went back into the room and fixed it up for the babies, we brought them in there and they went to sleep. "You want to keep them in the same place until they grow older?"

"Yeah, let's do that." She said, nodding. I looked at Elsa and frowned, "We need to start looking for our own place, Elsa. We can't have-"

"I already know that, Jack. We already have our own place."

"What?"

"When we got into a fight, I was looking at houses to get away from you. I found one and brought it already. No one knows, let's keep it between us for now." I looked at her, confused and then smiled. She laid down on the bed and I followed, she cuddled up next to me. I gave her a long kiss and then smiled, "No more kids after this." She laughed at me, "What? You don't want to risk another pair of twins again?"

"No. I like it just being the four of us," I kissed her nose. "Let's go to sleep. All four of us need it." That's exactly what we did, we all fell asleep. Peacefully and happily.


	29. Epilogue

_**5 Years Later...**_

* * *

**Jack POV:**

Annalise was fidgeting in the chair while Elsa did her hair, tying it into a bun while her bangs were out. Just like the pictures of Elsa when she was younger. Elias was running around the house, not losing any of his energy; just like me. It was their 5th birthday and everyone were coming over to celebrate. Seeming to be inspired by Elsa and I, everyone had their baby a year later. When I mean everyone; I meant Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna and Kristoff.

"Mommy, look what I can do." Annalise started forming snowflakes in her hand, struggling to concentrate.

"Oh yeah, look what Daddy can do." I made a snowball and threw it at her face, "Jack! Don't do that to her!" Annalise pouted, then a smirk appeared on her face. A smirk like mine. Uh oh. She created a snowball and threw one back at me. I was amazed that she was able to do that, then Elias came in. "Hey! Don't do that to Annalise! I saw you!" He threw a snowball at me.

"That's it, you two are going to get it." Elias and Annalise ran away from me while Elsa followed us. As I wasn't paying attention to her, I notice Elias and Annalise staring up and laughing. Soon, there was a plop on my head and I knew it was Elsa, all three of them started to laugh. Elsa scooped Elias and Annalise up and started to run around them. We had a special room for us to play with our snow powers in the house, it was the best feature according to the kids. I hit Elsa on the but and all three of them went tumbling into a pile of snow. I bent over, holding my stomach laughing at both of them until Elsa grabbed my feet and made me slip on piece of ice.

"Get him!" Soon, I was being pelted with a bunch of snowballs, laughter ringing through the halls. The doorbell rang, we all stood up with widened eyes and Elsa with me melted the snow. All four of us made our way towards the door, only to see Anna and Kristoff. Soon, a snowball slapped Anna in the face. We all turned around and saw it was Elias with a devilish look on his face.

"He has powers like Elsa but sure a jerk like his dad!"

"Hey!"

"Don't talk about Daddy like that!" They both threw a snowball at Anna's face. "Alright guys, calm down. Let's get you fixed up and changed again." Elsa said, bringing them up the stairs. On their way up, Elias and Annalise began to throw snowballs at each other. Elsa began to smile at them and started herself, upstairs. You can tell by the thuds that were going on, I laughed at them. Anna and Kristoff smiled at us while walking in.

"Wow, this house never fails to amaze me." Anna said and she was right. Elsa and I moved up to Westchester where the houses were pretty big and the neighbors usually kept to themselves or very welcoming. A lot of them enjoyed having Elias and Annalise's company because of their tight connection and their ability to have fun but be serious when they need to be. They were a mix between Elsa and I, which is what we weren't expecting.

Elsa POV:

Annalise and Elias were covered in snow, it was a hot mess. I got them to both sit down, I pulled Annalise's hair out the bun.

"Annalise, would you like your hair down like mommy's today instead?" She nodded her hair quickly and I smiled. "Elias, go into your room and pick out the best outfit you would like to wear for your party!" He nodded and ran into his room. I began to comb Annalise's hair out and hummed while doing her hair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"How come we're different?"

"Well, I wish we can answer that question. Your daddy and I have been trying to figure out since we had got our powers, we don't really know why. Apparently we came from the descendants of the Snow Queen and Winter Spirit."

"I read about that, their names were the same as yours." I smiled at her, "Yes."

"But they always ended up dying, why didn't you guys die?"

"My love for your father is too strong and I wasn't going to give you and Elias up." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I got you a new dress." I carried her into my closet and held up a dress. It was a blue dress covered with snowflakes and sparkles.

"It's looks like yours! I love it. I want to wear it today! Can you wear yours too?!" She jumped around and I slipped on the dress today. I carefully twirled my hand around my body and put on mine, she stared in awe. "I hope to do that one day."

"You will. Come on, lets show Daddy how pretty you look in that dress." I grabbed her hand. "Elias, where are you?"

"In here, Mommy!" I looked in the bathroom and saw Elias coming his hair, I giggled and helped him. We all went down the stairs at once, everyone smiling at the sight for the three of us. Jack, looking into my eyes with love in his heart, although we've been together for quite sometimes, I couldn't help but blush.

"Daddy, look at me. I'm just as pretty as Mommy!" Annalise twirled around in her dress and Jack smiled, "Yes you do." He nipped at her nose and she giggled. "Now, where's my little boy?" Making a snowball, "No, Jack! I just fixed them up! Come on, lets go get the cake." Jack pouted, Annalise and Elias were already in the next room playing with the other kids. Anna was watching all of them, sitting on the edge of the couch. I pulled out the cake from the kitchen and showed Jack, "Is this fine?" The cake was average sized, it had an edible family portrait on it, Elias and Annalise with their face in the camera while doing silly faces. Jack laughed, "It's not fine. It's perfect...You're perfect." He pulled me in close and gave me a kiss, a camera flash went off. We turned and saw Elias, "Auntie Anna! I got a picture of them kissing!" Elias said running off with the camera. I turned red and Jack laughed. "It's been 6 years, stop turning red!" I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We put the candles in the cake and rushed everyone to sit down at the table, Elias and Annalise sitting in front of the cake.

Everyone sang happy birthday to the two while they hugged each other close, the two had such an incredible bond. I think Anna was more excited for the cake instead of the singing. I got a knife and told Elias and Annalise to hold the handle. They did as they were told and I grabbed on the handle, "Now, push!" We all pushed down the same time, making the first cut of the cake. Then I turned around and saw Elias put frosting on Annalise's nose and she did the same back. They started snowball fighting and I sighed. "Just like us." Anna said, coming up behind me. I laughed, "Yeah. Just like us." Everyone ate their cake and watched the kids run around, I smiled at all of them. Jack came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and tummy, snuggling his neck into mine. He kissed my cheek, "I could never picture this would happen."

"I guess insulting people seems to draw attention."

"Ah, yes. The snow hair weirdo."

"MY snow hair weirdo." I giggled, "I love you Jack Overland Frost."

"I love you too but more, Elsa Overland Frost." He tried to nip my nose but I ended up kissing him, in front of us we can hear the kids screaming, "Ewww." We pulled away from each other and smiled. This is the Frost Family; Elsa, Jack, Annalise, and Elias Overland Frost; we were all capable of winter and ice powers but used them for fun, good and out of love.

* * *

**THE END :D**

**I enjoyed writing this story so much! I loved it better than There Were Two **

**I loved all the fluff in it and drama and yay :)**

**I'm writing another story with Jelsa in it but has more pairing; it's a better crossover than There Were Two (especially since I saw all the movies). It's called Gaven Tails High: The Scatters**

**I don't know where I got the Gaven Tails from but it's whatever**

**THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL FOR THE FOLLOWS , FAVORITES , AND REVIEWS.**

**IT MEANS A LOT**

**THANK YOU OMG**

**Without you guys and this story, I don't think I would be writing again. I love you guys xx**


End file.
